


LA HOTLINE DEI CUORI SOLITARI (traduzione)

by LunaStefy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angoscia, M/M, Stagista Alec, avvocato Bane, sesso telefonico angoscia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStefy/pseuds/LunaStefy
Summary: "Ehilà" dice Alec con la voce più bassa e sexy che riesce ad emettere. Suona vagamente disinteressato ma alcune persone ci provano gusto."Ciao" dice la voce."Pronto per divertirti?"La voce emette un piccolo suono triste."O no?" Alec replica in fretta. Viene pagato comunque, indipendentemente da ciò di cui stanno parlando. "Possiamo anche solo chiacchierare un po’."Alec è un operatore telefonico annoiato. Sorprendentemente, Magnus vuole solo parlare di musica.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 41
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kate_kate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Lonely Hearts Hotline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199254) by [Fatale (femme)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme/pseuds/Fatale). 



> Quando una storia ti arriva dritta al cuore, due sono le cose che IO posso fare per risolvere questo piccolo inconveniente-ostacolo: o la riscrivo a penna o provo a tradurla. Questa storia meravigliosa vi sorprenderà e vi trasmetterà tante incredibili emozioni. E' una storia diversa dalla altre, preparatevi a soffrire e perchè no a ridere. La storia appartiene a Fatale(femme) che gentilmente mi ha dato il permesso per tradurla e che ringrazio con tutto il cuore. Come ringrazio di cuore Kate_Kate per il suo prezioso aiuto in questa traduzione per me davvero complessa <3 grazie di cuore amica carissima, senza di te non ci sarei mai riuscita.  
> PS: aggiornamento settimanale o forse più, è una traduzione a quattro mani, meglio procedere con calma.  
> Buona lettura

La cosa migliore del lavoro di Alec è che può farlo senza mettersi i pantaloni, il che sembrerebbe una cosa utile nel suo mestiere, ma essere un operatore di chat sexy è molto meno eccitante di quanto sembri. Per lo più legge da un elenco di suggerimenti poco interessanti, preparati dal suo annoiato supervisore, e mentre geme affannosamente prende appunti su un diario malconcio e disegna scarabocchi ai margini.

Anche se non è indispensabile, può smettere se lo desidera, ma Alec pensa che sia un po' come rubare le patatine quando lavori in un fast food: in teoria è fantastico, in realtà, ti stufi rapidamente. Inoltre, non può dare ai clienti granché di sé stesso, proprio non può. Non è vero sesso se mentre mangi schifezze scaldate nel microonde stai cercando disperatamente di dire sconcezze a ragazzi sudati che si masturbano negli scantinati dei loro genitori. Alcune delle cose che gli chiedono di recitare sono così assurde che non le farebbe nemmeno per un milione di dollari o un ordine diretto della Beata Vergine Maria.  
Al momento, Alec è sdraiato sul divano con i boxer, una maglietta sbiadita e un accappatoio logoro con sul bavero una macchia misteriosa alla cui natura non vuole pensare. Jace lavora fino a tardi stasera in un (quasi) ristorante di lusso, e Alec ha il minuscolo appartamento tutto per sé.  
Le telefonate gli verranno presto inoltrate, in genere si tratta di uomini, ma a volte anche una donna o due. Per lo più, trova che molti vogliano solo cazzeggiare e far finta di avere una relazione. L'esperienza completa di un fidanzato. Lui rappresenta il momento clou della settimana dei suoi clienti e questo lo rende un po' triste. Con loro è molto attento.

Non è il tipo di lavoro che aveva immaginato per sé diventando grande, ma gli permette quasi di pagare le bollette ed è qualcosa che può fare per poche ore ogni notte, mentre cerca di superare il suo stage altamente prestigioso, e profondamente merdosamente non pagato.

Arriva un segnale acustico e Alec mette in pausa la replica della maratona di Office (una serie TV N.d.T.) che sta guardando per rispondere al telefono di lavoro, infilandosi l’auricolare con la mano libera. Gli hanno comunicato che il cliente ha pagato per un pacchetto di cinque minuti più un'opzione per due supplementi, e poi gli hanno passato la telefonata preceduta da un sonoro bip.

"Ehi" dice Alec, aprendo il suo quaderno su una pagina vuota. Gli piace prendere appunti sui suoi clienti. A volte gli chiedono se se li ricordi. La risposta è sempre sì, anche quando è un no.

Dall’altra parte della linea, c'è un completo silenzio. Sono sempre timidi all'inizio.  
"Ciao" dice infine una voce. È un tono caldo, basso, liscio come il miele.  
"Cosa hai voglia di fare stanotte?" chiede Alec, cercando di rompere il ghiaccio.  
"Non riesco a dormire" risponde piano la voce.  
"Ci sono linee telefoniche specifiche per questo, sai," dice Alec divertito.  
"Ho pensato ... non so cosa ho pensato." la voce si interrompe, un respiro aspro e poi "Non importa. Non avrei dovuto chiamare. E’ stato un errore."  
"Ehi, non è un problema", dice Alec, cercando di salvare la sua prima chiamata della serata, ma la linea è già libera. Alec scrolla le spalle e attende che il centralino gli passi un'altra chiamata. Tanto viene pagato per tutti i cinque minuti, indipendentemente.

... La notte successiva, Alec si prepara. Jace ha accettato un nuovo turno al lavoro il che significa che presto ci saranno le tasse dell’università da pagare. Alec proverà a lavorare un paio d'ore extra per guadagnare qualche soldo in più. È un momento stressante per tutti.  
Si sistema con cura sul divano. Ad Alec non piace rispondere alle chiamate nella sua camera da letto, lo fa sentire sporco, in qualche modo è troppo personale. Non è, diciamo, un vero professionista, ma ha degli standard . Sta mangiando da una scodella del cibo surgelato scaldato al microonde, la tv silenziata in sottofondo mentre parte la sua prima telefonata della notte.

"Ehi" dice Alec con la voce più bassa e più sexy che riesce ad emettere. Suona vagamente disinteressato ma alcune persone ci provano gusto.  
"Ciao" dice la voce.  
"Pronto per divertirti?"  
La voce emette un piccolo suono triste.  
"O no?" Alec replica in fretta. Viene pagato comunque, indipendentemente da ciò di cui stanno parlando. "Possiamo anche solo chiacchierare un po’."  
"Come ti chiami" dice infine la voce.  
"Uh, Chad", dice Alec. Era ubriaco quando aveva scelto il suo nome, proprio come era ubriaco quando ha risposto all’annuncio per quel lavoro. Avrebbe dovuto scegliere qualcosa di sexy tipo Tristan, ma ora è per sempre Chad, l'operatore di sesso telefonico più stronzo della storia. Bilancia delicatamente la sua scodella di maccheroni sullo stomaco e ingoia un rapido boccone.  
"Non mi sembri uno che si chiama Chad” dice la voce dubbiosa.  
"Perché diavolo no?" dice Alec prima di potersi fermare, con la bocca piena di pasta.  
"--stai mangiando?"  
"No" Alec mente e deglutisce.  
"Perché andrebbe bene lo stesso."  
"No, non sto mangiando" insiste Alec e posa la sua ciotola sul pavimento accanto al divano. "Come dovrei chiamarti?"  
Per favore, non dire papà, prega Alec. Non sa se riuscirebbe a digerire un'altra di quelle chiamate.  
"Eh, Magnus."  
Alec sbuffa. Questo tizio non ha il diritto di parlare di nomi falsi ridicoli. "Sicuro" dice Alec. "Allora, che stai facendo, Magnus ?"

"Non so perché continuo a chiamare" dice Magnus.  
Alec si sistema un po' le cuffie e mette da parte i suoi appunti. A quanto pare stanno già improvvisando. “Beh, la gente chiama per tante ragioni. Certo, chiamano principalmente per avere un orgasmo. ”

"Io--"

“Mi va bene se vuoi questo. Aspetta ” dice Alec in fretta, chinandosi e raccogliendo il fitto fascio di carte dal pavimento. Scorre le pagine di istruzioni fino a quando non trova la sua preferita. "Cosa hai addosso?"

Magnus sembra confuso dal brusco cambiamento di soggetto. “Il mio completo. Sono appena tornato a casa dal lavoro e non mi sono preso la briga di cambiarmi. ”

“Scommetto che ti sta benissimo. Vuoi toglierti quel vestito adesso per me? ”

"Suppongo di poterlo fare", dice Magnus con cautela. Sembra per lo più confuso, come se non potesse immaginare il motivo per cui spogliarsi nudo mentre è su una chat telefonica. Alec cerca di non esserne compiaciuto, ma è difficile.  
Sente il fruscìo del tessuto, una giacca che viene tolta, una cravatta di seta che viene rapidamente strappata dalle pieghe di un colletto.  
"Anche i pantaloni, ragazzone" dice Alec distrattamente, scorrendo la pagina più in basso.

"Stai leggendo da una sceneggiatura?"

"Ehm," mormora Alec, sentendosi colpevole e lanciando gli appunti dietro il divano come se Magnus fosse nella stanza con lui. "Vuoi sapere cosa indosso io?"

"Sicuro" dice Magnus.

"Boxer neri attillati e un sorriso."  
"C'è qualcosa di vero?"

"No" ammette Alec, massaggiandosi le tempie.

Magnus fa un sospiro. “Senti, ci sono persone che mi baciano il culo e mi mentono tutto il santo giorno. Voglio solo un po' di onestà, okay? ”

"Okay" dice Alec piano. "Posso farti una domanda?"

"Certo, ma potrei non rispondere" avverte Magnus.

"Cos’è che ti ha spinto a chiamare?"

Magnus esita per così tanto tempo che Alec teme che abbia riattaccato, ma poi dice  
"Ho visto un annuncio per il tuo numero di hotline e ho cercato finché non ho trovato un profilo che mi piacesse."  
"Si?" chiede Alec, interessato. "Che cosa diceva l'annuncio?"  
"Mi chiedeva se mi sentivo solo" dice Magnus, piano, "così ho chiamato."

\---

Alec rotola giù dal letto la mattina dopo, gemendo. Aveva ricevuto solo poche chiamate, Magnus aveva occupato gran parte della sua notte, consumando i suoi due pacchetti supplementari e richiamando due volte tra altri clienti. Avevano finito per parlare di musica, soprattutto. Era stata una delle notti più bizzarre e surreali che Alec potesse ricordare.  
Santo cielo, non riesce a immaginare perché qualcuno debba voler conoscere i suoi gusti musicali al costo di $ 2,99 al minuto, ma tanto viene pagato lo stesso. Il problema è che, nello spazio di una costosa conversazione in cui uno dei due è comunque temporaneamente al soldo dell'altro, Magnus è arrivato a piacergli decisamente. Hanno una quantità scioccante di cose in comune, compresa una paura del tutto ragionevole di Phil Collins.

Jace si avvicina, interrompendo i pensieri di Alec.

"Cosa ti avevo detto dei pantaloni in cucina."

"Che sono opzionali?" chiede Jace.

"Giusto" concorda Alec "tranne che avevo detto che non lo sono."

Jace fa spallucce e si gratta le palle prima di versarsi una tazza di caffè, finendo la caraffa senza preoccuparsi di metterne su un’altra, nota Alec acido. È davvero il peggiore coinquilino in assoluto.  
Jace era tornato a tarda notte puzzolente di cipolla e di altre schifezze da fast food di New York. Pensando ovviamente che Alec stesse conducendo una conversazione normale, si era sdraiato sul divano, solo per cogliere Alec a mormorare un frettoloso "E cosa ti piacerebbe fare con le mie palle?". E si era allora catapultato giù come se il divano lo avesse morso sul culo .

Stamattina Jace appoggia gli avambracci sul bancone, sorseggiando il suo caffè e scrutando Alec con occhi annebbiati, l'eterocromia ancora più sorprendente al mattino presto.  
"Sembravi piuttosto intimo con il tuo cliente ieri sera."

"Quello delle palle sudate?" chiede Alec.

"Cristo, no", dice Jace, diventando rosa acceso. "Non parliamone mai più."

Alec sbuffa. "Hai sentito molto di peggio che una conversazione sui tipi di bustine di tè." 

Effettivamente è così. Ha sentito cose che lo hanno spinto a pensare di rendersi sordo per sempre, in modo da non dover mai più sapere nulla sullo stato del culo di Alec.

“Per quello, sono sia terrorizzato che dispiaciuto. Parlavo del ragazzo dopo. Vi ho sentito chiacchierare di musica fino a tardi. ”

"Magnus " dice Alec distrattamente, grattando l’unghia del pollice sul manico scheggiato della sua tazza di caffè. È decorata a mano con una scrittura da bambino e lo dichiara il miglior fratello maggiore del mondo. La parola “fratello” è scritta sbagliata. Izzy gliel'ha fatta quando aveva sei anni, ed è ancora la sua tazza preferita.

Le sopracciglia di Jace si sollevano fin quasi a scomparire nell'attaccatura dei capelli. "Oh, Magnus , vero?"

Alec coglie l'espressione di Jace e si rende conto di quello che ha detto un attimo troppo tardi. "Non è quello che pensi" scatta.

"Quello che è" dice Jace, lanciandogli uno sguardo d’intesa al di sopra del bordo della sua tazza. Beve il caffè nero, ma lo preferirebbe con tre cucchiaini di zucchero e di crema. Si preoccupa troppo di ciò che gli altri pensano di lui. "Mi preoccupo solo per te, amico."

"Che dolce" dice Alec sarcasticamente.

"Taci" dice Jace. "Vedrai se mi preoccupo un’altra volta del tuo culo ingrato."

“E’ solo la tipica roba da cliente nuovo. Cominciano sempre così, chiamando ogni notte. Poi le chiamate rallentano. Lo fanno sempre. " Alec odia il fatto di apparire un vecchio professionista in questo. Quando ha risposto a quello sdolcinato annuncio di lavoro - disperato, assai più che ubriaco, e triste – sembrava dovesse essere una cosa temporanea.  
"Lascia a me il pensare allo stato del mio culo" gli dice Alec, alzandosi per sciacquare la tazza e metterla nel lavandino. Deve prepararsi per il suo altro lavoro.  
Non può essere ingenuo; non può più permettersi quel lusso.

\---

Il problema dell'essere un neolaureato, in generale, è che il mondo e i datori di lavoro ti richiedono di avere esperienza, ma per acquisire quell'esperienza devi vivere un certo numero di anni produttivi sul pianeta.

La prima età adulta è una terra di nessuno. Non hai l'esperienza che conta e nessuno vuole pagarti per permetterti di ottenerla, ed è per questo che Alec è finito nella situazione precaria in cui si trova: uno sporco lavoro da schiavo sessuale di notte, un compagno di stanza ancora più disgustoso e la folle speranza che questo stage si trasformi alla fine in un vero lavoro pagato.

Gli uffici della Fell & Bane, il più inquietante e profetico nome societario dai tempi della LexCorp (la società per azioni di Lex Luthor, il cattivo di Superman, N.d.T.), erano chiaramente attribuibili all’infernale scuola di interior design contemporaneo: bianco su bianco con sconcertanti pennellate di colore, angoli retti fin dove l’occhio poteva arrivare, che era poi all'intero edificio, perché il postmodernismo non aveva trovato un unico dannato muro che gli piacesse mantenere.

Il suo immediato superiore, Catarina Loss, è appena più calda, ma è un po' come dire che l'Oceano Indiano è leggermente più caldo dell'Atlantico; è un'affermazione abbastanza vaga che solo una manciata di persone saprebbe dire se contiene appena più di un nocciolo di verità. Catarina è fatta della stessa stoffa ironica e disincantata del resto dello staff senior. Si dice che diventerà socia alla fine dell'anno fiscale. Con la sua ascesa, si spera che il pool di clienti si espanderà e ci sarà bisogno di altri goffi laureati di primo livello per gestire l'aumento del carico di lavoro.

Alec intende assolutamente essere uno di quei laureati.

Ha interagito con Fell una manciata di volte, e ogni volta è stato terribile e Alec ha fatto del tutto la figura dell’idiota, balbettando e incasinandosi; al che Ragnor ha semplicemente alzato gli occhi al cielo e gli ha abbaiato contro perché andasse a prendergli un caffè che non fosse quella broda della stanza ristoro. Ha saputo che Bane è anche peggio. Raramente lascia il suo ufficio. Catarina una volta si è lasciata sfuggire che Bane era disperatamente infelice; Alec aveva pensato che fosse a causa della sua orribile personalità, a giudicare dai suoi colleghi.

Alec passa una giornata noiosa a fare fotocopie, inviare fax e andare a prendere caffè. Tutto ciò non gli insegna nulla di più sulla legge, ma gli insegna di più sul suo posto in azienda: vale a dire, in fondo. Scherzi a parte, lui è più in basso della gomma che Ragnor si è trovato incastrata sotto la scarpa la scorsa settimana, Alec se n’è reso conto mentre, piegato sul bancone del bagno degli uomini, grattava via la gomma mentre Ragnor si aggirava attorno furiosamente indossando i soli calzini. Perfino Catarina aveva sorriso.

Alec torna a casa alle nove di sera, sfinito nonostante non avesse trascorso esattamente la sua giornata intellettualmente stimolato. Si toglie la tuta e mette nel microonde un sandwich di pollo, prende un sacchetto di patatine e accende le cuffie, pronto per iniziare la sua serata.

\---

Tre brevi telefonate dopo, una delle quali si è focalizzata su un tipo di pelo di cui Alec non parlerà mai e poi mai ad anima viva, il centralino lo mette in contatto con Magnus.

“Buonasera” lo saluta Magnus piacevolmente. Questo è ciò che dicono i ricchi al posto di ciao.

A 2,99 al minuto e con un pagamento anticipato di due ore intere, va detto che Magnus o è ricchissimo o ha davvero le mani bucate. Potrebbe essere solo una fantasia, ma Alec è sorpreso di scoprire che desidera pensare bene di Magnus. Forse non ha ancora rinunciato a tutte le sue fantasie romantiche. Ma è una cosa innocua, pensa, solo oziosi sogni ad occhi aperti per far passare il tempo. E finché non fa niente di stupido tipo dirlo a Magnus, nessuno si farà male.

"Ehi" dice Alec, sentendosi sorridere. Mette da parte il cibo e si rannicchia su un fianco, fissando l'immagine congelata sulla TV.  
“Insomma, ho avuto una giornata terribile al lavoro ” borbotta Magnus, la sua voce una calda tonalità che sprofonda da qualche parte dentro al petto di Alec e non se ne va.  
"Parlamene" dice Alec, e Magnus obbedisce, facendo ridere Alec raccontandogli le sue impressioni sui suoi collaboratori impiccioni. Per un po', almeno, Alec si lascia andare, dimentica completamente la miseria del suo lavoro, la preoccupazione per l'imminente pagamento delle tasse di Jace, l'affitto che deve tra una settimana.

“Ho solo… bisogno di un po’ di tempo da solo, sai? Un po’ di tempo per pensare. "

Alec lo sa. Trascorre troppo tempo da solo, secondo tutti quelli che conosce. Passando tutto il giorno con persone che non gli piacciono particolarmente e costringendosi ogni sera a parlare al telefono con degli sconosciuti, vuole trascorrere il suo tempo libero in silenzio. La cosa divertente è che parlare con Magnus non sembra un lavoro ingrato. Ma ha l'impressione che Magnus non sia così, normalmente.

"Cuore spezzato?" chiede Alec, sbilanciandosi.

Si ode un respiro aspro sulla linea, una sedia che cigola. Sembra che Magnus sia in un ufficio. "Qualcosa del genere. Come lo sapevi?"

Alec conosce il suono di un cuore spezzato; metà dei suoi clienti lo hanno. "Solo una sensazione" mormora, infilando la mano sotto la guancia, al caldo e confortevole. Magnus dice che sta leggendo i cento classici più importanti, secondo quanto indicato dal Times. Ha provato con Lolita e lo ha fatto volare attraverso la stanza, spaventando il suo gatto, che ora rifiuta di venire quando lui lo chiama.

Alec ridacchia, sciolto e divertito.

“Ti stai addormentando al telefono? Abbiamo ancora un'ora " dice Magnus, sembrando divertito.

"Mmm" mormora Alec, gli occhi che gli si chiudono, il suono del traffico esterno sommesso, interrotto dal rumore del rubinetto che perde e gocciola nell'angolo cottura. È stata davvero una lunga giornata di merda. La mattina dovrà chiamare il padrone di casa prima che Jace abbia la brillante idea di sistemare qualcos'altro nel loro appartamento.

"Vai a dormire, tesoro" sente Magnus mormorare nel telefono prima che la linea diventi muta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una volta al sicuro in metropolitana, Alec tira fuori il telefono e chiama Jace.
> 
> Jace risponde al primo squillo. “Emporio dei dildo usa e getta Dirty Dan. Succhi, scopi e li butti. E’ Dirty Dan al telefono".
> 
> "Dove diavolo sei " sibila Alec "e perché non mi hai svegliato prima di uscire?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco un altro capitolo di questa sorprendente storia. Grazie ancora di cuore a Kate_Kate per il suo lavoro e Fatale (femme) per averci permesso di tradurla.
> 
> PS: Un consiglio non lasciatevi ingannare dalle apparenze ^_^

Alec si sveglia la mattina dopo con la luce del sole che filtra attraverso le tende. "Oh, cazzo" grida, fissando l'orologio sopra la TV. È in ritardo per il lavoro. Verrà licenziato dal suo orrendo tirocinio e tutto il suo duro lavoro non sarà servito a niente.  
Si è addormentato al telefono con Magnus ieri sera e ha dimenticato di impostare la sveglia. Si strappa i vestiti mentre si reca in bagno e si lancia nella doccia sotto il getto freddo, ha troppa fretta per aspettare che il vecchio impianto riscaldi l'acqua. La doccia geme in segno di protesta, e anche Alec, che rabbrividisce.

Riesce a schiaffare un po' di burro di arachidi su un toast e se lo infila in bocca mentre esce dalla porta, tossendo e poggiando la borsa a tracolla sulle spalle mentre scende le scale due a due.

Una volta al sicuro in metropolitana, Alec tira fuori il telefono e chiama Jace.

Jace risponde al primo squillo. “Emporio dei dildo usa e getta Dirty Dan. Succhi, scopi e li butti. E’ Dirty Dan al telefono".

"Dove diavolo sei " sibila Alec "e perché non mi hai svegliato prima di uscire?"

“Ti metto in lista per il cazzo extra large, giovanotto. Sembra che tu abbia bisogno di rilassarti un po'. ”

“Jace!”

"Okay, okay. Vedo che il sonno extra non ha favorito la tua disposizione d’animo quasi sempre solare. Sto andando a lezione. Sembrava che avessi bisogno di dormire " risponde Jace.

Alec arrossisce intensamente per l’imbarazzo e abbassa la testa. Nessuno gli presta attenzione, però. Siamo a New York, un luogo il cui motto potrebbe essere “Fatti i fottuti affari tuoi, e non guardare nessuno negli occhi per nessun motivo”.

Non dovrebbe essere così. Per tutta la vita, Alec si è preso cura dei suoi fratelli. "Sto bene" insiste Alec.  
E, oh, dannazione, si sente davvero meglio.

"Stai bene sul serio, adesso?" chiede Jace, suonando inaspettatamente sobrio. “Ascolta, devo muovere il culo se non voglio arrivare in ritardo. Ne possiamo parlare più tardi, ok? ”

“Va bene ” concorda Alec a malincuore, guardando i passeggeri scendere. Accanto a lui, c'è un mimo completamente truccato che manipola palline immaginarie. Dio, questa città è così strana. Alec si allontana da lui, sconcertato. Deve essere terribile essere uno spettatore silenzioso nella tua stessa vita.

Finalmente al lavoro, Maia lo saluta dal loro cubicolo condiviso, che è nascosto nella parte posteriore del secondo piano, proprio accanto ai bagni. Le loro scrivanie sono l’una di fronte all’altra e Alec getta la sua borsa sopra il ripiano di legno pressato a buon mercato, con la vernice sottile che si stacca ai bordi. La ditta conserva il legno vero e l’aria pulita per i veri dipendenti, suppone Alec.

Entrambe le scrivanie scricchiolano per il peso extra e lui e Maia restano perfettamente immobili, mentre il suo tavolo sta decidendo se crollare o meno sotto il peso supplementare della sua cartella e della nevrosi generale.

"Catarina ti stava cercando e non sembrava felice" dice Maia scuotendo la testa. "Sembra che ci sia un caso importante e che ci faranno fare un po' di lavoro extra."

"Non è quello che facciamo sempre?"

"Sì, ma lavoro tipo, di quello importante" dice lei. “Quindi metti il culo in marcia e cerca di non sembrare come se avessi ancora la sbronza da ieri sera. Catarina ha detto di andare direttamente nel suo ufficio quando fossi arrivato. "

"Questo non è ... "

"E’ quello che è, bel ragazzo " dice Maia e si allontana in fretta. Tra tutti gli stagisti, è quella a cui è più legato, sia emotivamente che per ovvia vicinanza fisica. Entrambi svolgono un secondo lavoro, sebbene Alec sia abbastanza sicuro che Maia non conosca la natura esatta del suo, perché infatti, gli parla ancora volentieri. Maia di sera fa la barista, ma Alec non sa dove di preciso, perché è un pessimo amico.

Fa del suo meglio per pettinarsi i capelli con le dita, raddrizza la cravatta e si dirige verso gli ascensori.

Odia andare all'ultimo piano dai suoi capi. C'è qualcosa nell'aggirarsi fra quel mobilio così lucido e quegli oggetti così fragili che fa sentire Alec più sporco e rozzo del solito. Se la sua vita fosse un libro, Alec non sa esattamente se lui somiglierebbe più a Oliver Twist o al gentile, maltrattato prostituto che interpreta nella sua stessa vera vita.

Passa vicino alla parete di vetro che separa l'ufficio di Bane dal brusìo del gruppo di servi sfigati che lavorano nel suo ufficio. L'appartamento di Alec potrebbe tranquillamente entrare in quell’ufficio un paio di volte e ci sarebbe ancora spazio per una cucina immaginaria, anche se probabilmente questo è indicativo più che altro delle reali dimensioni del suo appartamento. Non che ci abbia mai provato, ma in teoria potrebbe fare una doccia mentre cucina una frittata.

All'interno del suo ufficio, Bane è al telefono e si appoggia allo schienale della sedia, una di quelle costose poltrone da manager che si adattano alla tua schiena, la bocca compressa in segno di scontento. Sembra stanco, infelice. Probabilmente sta parlando con la sua ragazza o qualcosa del genere; Alec aveva sentito che avevano avuto problemi. Lui alza lo sguardo e sorprende Alec a fissarlo, e inclina la testa incuriosito, momentaneamente distratto. All'angolo della sua scrivania, c'è una copia malconcia di Lolita e Alec riesce a malapena a non alzare gli occhi al cielo. Che schifo. Ovviamente, è un patito del genere.

Alec non gli presta ulteriore attenzione e continua per la sua strada, passando accanto a un ufficio curiosamente vuoto e arrivando infine all'ufficio di Catarina, prima di bussare alla porta.

Fa un respiro profondo e mormora tra sé: “Stai tranquillo. Ce la puoi fare, Lightwood. ”

“Avanti” dice lei e Alec entra, sorpreso, come sempre, dalla pura luminosità del bianco e del cristallo, con l’aggiunta di una impressionante vista di Midtown.

Suo padre una volta aveva un ufficio come questo.

Alec ricorda di averci giocato da bambino, rannicchiato sotto la scrivania, sbirciando da sopra le ginocchia di suo padre. Allora le cose sembravano più semplici, più luminose, più felici.

Non lo erano davvero, ma un tempo gli sembrava così.

È buffo come alcuni dei tuoi ricordi più belli possano rappresentare per altre persone i momenti peggiori della loro vita. Suo padre all’epoca aveva una relazione e aveva spezzato il cuore di sua madre. A Jace ancora non va di parlare del periodo precedente alla sua entrata nella famiglia di Alec.

Catarina è chinata sul suo computer. Le sue unghie, sagomate a mezzaluna ma senza smalto, picchiettano contro il ripiano di vetro della sua scrivania. Ha i capelli acconciati in piccole trecce eleganti. È molto bella e molto intimidatoria.

"Sei pronto per i pezzi grossi, ragazzo?" chiede lei, finalmente guardando in su.  
"Mi accontenterei di occuparmi prima dei più piccoli" dice seriamente Alec.  
Gli angoli della bocca di Catarina si sollevano con una certa riluttanza. "Abbiamo conquistato un caso importante e abbiamo bisogno che i tirocinanti cerchino sentenze precedenti in casi analoghi".  
"Di che file si tratta?" chiede Alec.  
Catarina fa un gesto dietro di lui e Alec si gira per vedere un muro di cartelle archiviate così alto, che se mai degli astronauti si perdessero mentre circumnavigano il pianeta, potrebbero sempre usare questa pila di scatoloni uno sopra l’altro per riportarli a casa. Sarebbe facile; la pila è talmente enorme che probabilmente esercita una sua propria attrazione gravitazionale.

"I vecchi casi non sono computerizzati?" chiede Alec debolmente.  
Catarina sbuffa "Ragnor non si fida dei computer e Mag ..."  
"Lei vuole che li controlli tutti" la interrompe Alec, troppo sbalordito per prestare attenzione a ciò che lei sta dicendo.  
"Tu e il resto dei tirocinanti" dice dolcemente Catarina.  
"Um ... capito" dice Alec. "È tutto?"

"Per adesso."

Alec prende alcune delle cartelle in cima e le solleva. La sua schiena geme in segno di protesta. Stanno cercando di spezzarlo, ma non gli darà la soddisfazione. Andrà in bagno e piangerà durante la pausa pranzo come fanno tutti gli altri stagisti.

"Lightwood? " chiama Catarina.  
Alec si gira, riuscendo a malapena ad afferrare la cartella in alto prima che scivoli via e atterri sul pavimento.  
“Su il mento, giovanotto. È così, ci siamo passati tutti. Presto andrà meglio. "  
"Grazie " grugnisce Alec.  
"Hai anche resti di cibo in faccia " gli fa notare Catarina. “Un po’ ovunque. Vai a ripulirti. "

\---

Alec e il resto degli stagisti prendono grosse pile di documenti e iniziano a controllarli. Lui e Maia ne prendono la maggior parte perché entrambi sono persone insicure in un modo molto simile e apparentemente hanno qualcosa da dimostrare.  
Alec legge ed evidenzia e prende appunti finché gli occhi non gli bruciano. Il suo stomaco brontola rumorosamente e lui alza lo sguardo, rendendosi conto che tutti gli altri sono andati a casa ore prima. Ricorda vagamente Maia toccargli la spalla e dirgli di non lavorare troppo.  
Accantona gli appunti e si strofina gli occhi, appoggiandosi all'indietro e sentendo la schiena scricchiolare. Si allenta la cravatta e si slaccia il primo bottone della camicia, afferra la borsa e si dirige verso casa.

\---

Una volta arrivato, Alec ritira la posta avviandosi verso il suo appartamento, arrampicandosi per quattro rampe di scale. L’ascensore è guasto da sempre, e lui e Jace usano la cosa come scusa per non fare mai un vero e proprio giro di spesa, ma in realtà si tratta di una curiosa mescolanza di stanchezza, pigrizia e mancanza di soldi. Izzy gli dice regolarmente che è una vergogna, ma Alec non ritiene che qualcuno che lui sa per certo mangiare regolarmente cibo freddo direttamente dalla lattina, abbia diritto di parlare.

Si toglie la cartella da tracolla e la mette sul bancone. C'è un biglietto attaccato al frigorifero che dice che Jace è di nuovo al lavoro. Alec aggrotta le sopracciglia e controlla la posta. Fatture, fatture, fatture. Poi c'è una spessa busta dell’Università di Jace, contrassegnata come scaduta. Fa scivolare il pollice sotto la ripiegatura e la apre. Quando vede il conto, le ginocchia gli si fanno deboli.

Ovviamente, aveva notato che Jace era molto dimagrito, e che aveva profonde occhiaie. Ma lui non si confida con Alec, non per le faccende importanti. Jace non ha mai imparato ad accettare aiuto e Alec non ha mai imparato a fare altro se non farsi in quattro per le persone che ama.

Siede al bancone, con le mani che tremano sul cellulare mentre fa le somme. Nonostante tutte le ore del giorno passate a lavorare, se vuole mangiare e dormire, non ce la farà mai a coprire la spesa delle tasse scolastiche.  
Alec ha voglia di piangere. Si alza, fa un passo indietro fino a quando urta il muro con le spalle, poi scivola giù, sedendosi sul pavimento e stringendosi il conto sul petto, concentrandosi su come prendere un piccolo respiro dopo l’altro.

\---

Quando Magnus alla fine chiama, è più tardi del solito e Alec fa del suo meglio per sembrare che tutto sia a posto.

In qualche modo, era riuscito a sopravvivere insensibilmente a tre brevi chiamate: stronzi che avevano riattaccato subito prima di venire. Sebbene non ci fosse nulla di tecnicamente sbagliato, non si erano nemmeno preoccupati di sapere se anche Alec stesse per avere l’orgasmo. Ha comunque evitato di dover fingere, che è sempre una cosa imbarazzante, ma odia sentirsi come una bambola del sesso umana.

"Buona sera" dice Magnus, e Alec si sente ridicolmente grato di udire la sua voce. Gli formicolano le mani, come se gli ritornasse un po’ della sensazione piacevole di prima.

"Lunga serata al lavoro? " chiede Alec, controllando l'orologio. Non è nemmeno riuscito a togliersi il completo che ora è irrimediabilmente stropicciato. Si sfila la giacca e la appoggia sullo schienale del divano.  
Magnus esita. “ Nuove ... complicazioni “.  
Alec si sente di nuovo in preda alla frustrazione, aggiungendo il fatto che in realtà loro due non si conoscono veramente. Pensare ad un cliente come ad un amico è come innamorarsi di un particolare lampione fra gli altri. È imbarazzante e non porta a niente di buono.

"Cos'hai mangiato per pranzo? " chiede Alec, cercando disperatamente un terreno neutrale di conversazione.  
Magnus canticchia mentre ci pensa, e si ode un suono di metallo strisciato contro un vetro. Anelli, pensa Alec. Magnus porta degli anelli, molti anelli.  
“Tapas con rucola, avocado e tonno.”  
"Ooh la là" mormora Alec, sdraiato sul divano, afferrando la giacca e ripiegandosela sotto la testa.

"Tu invece ? "

"Non posso dirtelo" risponde Alec. "Potrebbe farti vergognare nel profondo della tua anima, tanto è roba da ricchi”  
"Dai " dice Magnus " sorprendimi con la tua eccellenza culinaria, in qualche modo sopravvivrò."

"Beh, un piatto preparato per me da un famoso chef - non credo che tu lo conosca – dei ravioli di pasta spessa ripieni di un assortimento di carni, serviti con riduzione di pomodori e con ciò che la scatola mi assicurava fosse un sottoprodotto aromatizzato alla carne. "

"E questo famoso Chef si chiama Boyardee, per caso?" 

"Lui, esatto!" esclama Alec, lottando per mantenere la voce ferma. "Devo pensare che tu lo conosca?"  
La risata ricca e inebriante di Magnus attraverso la linea lo riscalda dappertutto.  
Quando la risata si spegne, Alec riesce ancora a sentire il sorriso nella sua voce. Immagina Magnus che picchietta con gli anelli contro la scrivania di vetro nel suo ufficio elegante, a qualche chilometro e anni luce di distanza dalla vita di merda di Alec. "Devi prenderti più cura di te stesso."

Non è niente che non abbia sentito mille altre volte. Alec non sa come spiegare che non sa come fare, che ha imparato a prendersi cura di chiunque altro, ma mai di se stesso.

Stanno parlando da un po', chiacchierando di attualità e poi ritornando all’argomento musica, quando il segnale acustico di avvertimento gli risuona nell'orecchio. "Il tuo tempo è quasi scaduto" dice Alec, la bocca improvvisamente secca. Non è ancora pronto per riagganciare.

“Odio dirti buonanotte, ma è tardi. Mi è piaciuto discutere della tua competenza gastronomica. "  
"Puoi richiamare dopo il mio prossimo cliente" propone Alec speranzoso.

"Devi ricevere altre chiamate dopo questa?" chiede Magnus sorpreso.

Alec ride, un po’ nervoso. Il lavoro si trascina lento nei giorni feriali, specialmente vicino ai giorni di vacanza quando le chiamate possono diventare piuttosto sporadiche. Gli succede di averne solo qualcuna per notte. Nel bene e nel male, Magnus rimpingua davvero la busta paga di Alec proprio quando ne ha maggiormente bisogno, ma non è sicuro di cosa fare se Magnus dovesse iniziare a diventare possessivo.

"Non mi scoccia se ti arrivano altri clienti, sai” – dice Magnus con una lieve ironia - Ho comprato un paio d'ore ed è già abbastanza tardi."

"Sono un nottambulo" risponde Alec.

"Stronzate" esclama Magnus, e la sua sedia scricchiola. "Mi sembri sempre mezzo addormentato al telefono, soprattutto nell'ultima ora."

"Sono ... " mormora Alec, esitante. Non dovrebbe scaricare sui clienti i suoi problemi. Alcune persone cercano compagnia, altre richiedono giochi che non osano proporre a nessun altro. Ognuno ha un suo motivo e spetta ad Alec fornire il servizio, ma il comune denominatore è che si tratta di cose che le persone richiedono a lui, non il contrario.

"Dimmi. Mi sembra di capire che è tutta la sera che hai qualcosa. "

"Ho bisogno dei soldi."

“Oh, tesoro ” sospira Magnus. “Il denaro non è tutto. Non può comprarti la pace o la felicità. L'ho imparato nel modo più duro. "

Perché, si chiede Alec, tutti quelli che dicono così sono sempre quelli che ne hanno in abbondanza? 

"Mio fratello non ha abbastanza soldi per la retta del college" spiega Alec, diventando irritato. Qui non siamo in Pretty Woman. Non si illude che Magnus lo salverà. Spetta ad Alec navigare tra le correnti della sua vita. Lui deve salvarsi da solo e la responsabilità è terrificante .

"Sembri sempre stanco" continua Magnus. "Quante ore lavori al giorno? "

“Be’, ho un altro lavoro. Questo lo faccio solo di sera. Ma devo lavorare quante più ore possibile ” dice Alec, vergognandosi un po’ di dirlo ad alta voce. Non sa perché. Magnus non può illudersi che lui sia un operatore di sesso telefonico milionario. Sebbene non ci sia nulla di moralmente sbagliato nel suo lavoro, non è il tipo di attività su cui generalmente convergono i ricchi sfaccendati. Alec non lo paragonerebbe con, diciamo, una piacevole partita di polo.

"È già mezzanotte da me " sottolinea Magnus.

“ Anche qui è mezzanotte ” confessa Alec.

"Sembra che abbiamo entrambi l’abitudine di lavorare fino a tardi, allora" dice Magnus dolcemente.  
Alec aveva ragione. Magnus è nel suo ufficio. "A che ora devi alzarti per andare a lavoro?"  
“Tra circa cinque ore. Ho un lungo tragitto da fare e devo essere lì prima di qualsiasi altro membro anziano dello studio. ”

Magnus sospira di nuovo. "I tuoi capi dovrebbero trattarti meglio."  
"Non parlamene" dice Alec. "Avevo solo bisogno di qualcosa per fare andar dritta la serata."  
"Posso aiutarti per questo?"  
"L'hai già fatto" dice semplicemente Alec. "Mi hai chiamato, giusto?"

\---

La mattina dopo, Alec si trascina in cucina, sorpreso di trovare Jace già alzato. È in piedi davanti al fornello e cucina qualcosa che ha un odore terribile. Alec non era a conoscenza del fatto che la loro cucina funzionasse davvero.

"Suppongo che tu sia stato sveglio fino a tardi a parlare con Magnus?" chiede Jace, senza voltarsi e prendendo la padella per far saltare la pietanza. Emette un suono frustrato quando il cibo si attacca.  
"Che tipo di nome è comunque?"

"Il tipo di nome che le persone che si chiamano Jace probabilmente non dovrebbero criticare" dice Alec, versandosi una tazza di caffè.

“Sembra il nome di un magnaccia. Oh mio Dio, me lo dirai se cerca di reclutarti. "

"Allora, quando mi avresti parlato delle tasse da pagare?" chiede Alec, interrompendolo.

"Guarda che ore sono" dice Jace, togliendo il cibo dalla griglia e ammucchiandolo su un piatto. È uovo con un mucchietto di bocconcini dai colori vivaci. "Sono già in ritardo per le lezioni."

“So che stai evitando l'argomento. Smettila, sono io che ho inventato questo sistema. "

"Beh, sì" ammette Jace " ma ci sto lavorando. So che preoccuparti è semplicemente il tuo modo normale di essere, ma abbi un po' di fiducia in me. So cosa sto facendo."

L'ultima volta che Jace aveva detto una cosa simile, lui e Alec erano finiti ubriachi persi bloccati in Messico.

"Tu" continua, facendo scivolare il piatto di fronte ad Alec "preoccupati per te stesso. Non farti reclutare in nessun giro di prostituzione se puoi evitarlo. "

"Penso di potercela fare" risponde Alec seccamente. Prende la forchetta e assaggia esitante. Sembra vomito di uccello, ma non è poi così male.

“E non affezionarti troppo a Magnus. Penso che forse dovresti prenderti qualche notte libera da lui, allargare un po’ la tua prospettiva. ”

“Sì, e lasciare che trovi qualcun altro? È un buon cliente. Ho la situazione completamente sotto controllo. "  
Obiettivamente, il cibo è davvero molto buono. Dove aveva imparato Jace a cucinare in questo modo? Non da lui o da Izzy, questo era più che certo.

"La signora si agita troppo, mi pare."*  
Alec segue il tortuoso percorso logico di Jace fino alla sua inevitabile, offensiva conclusione.  
"La signora in questo scenario sarei io?"  
"La signora sei tu" conferma Jace solennemente, bevendo compiaciuto il suo caffè.  
“Vorrei davvero che non avessi fatto il corso di Introduzione a Shakespeare. Ti ha reso particolarmente insopportabile ”. Alec gratta il piatto con la forchetta e poi abbassa lo sguardo, sorpreso di trovarlo vuoto.

“Guarda, io ho davvero fiducia nel tuo giudizio. Ma sei sicuro che questa sia una buona idea? ”  
"Sì" dice Alec, odiando il modo in cui la sua voce si fa alta e stridula quando sta mentendo. "Sono sicuro che andrà tutto bene."

Lo hanno detto un sacco di persone, subito prima di ogni disastro causato dall'uomo. Jace gli dà una pacca sulla spalla e va nella sua stanza a cambiarsi per andare a lezione.

"So esattamente cosa sto facendo" mormora Alec alla stanza vuota, ripetendo a se stesso le parole di Jace. Non gliene sfugge l’ironia.

Alec non sa assolutamente nulla di ciò che succederà.

*"La signora si agita troppo, mi pare" è una battuta dell’Amleto di William Shakespeare. La pronuncia la Regina Gertrude in risposta all’eccessiva insincera teatralità di uno dei personaggi della commedia dentro la tragedia, inscenata dal principe Amleto per provare la colpevolezza dello zio nell’assassinio del padre di Amleto stesso, il re di Danimarca. La frase viene usata comunemente per indicare il dubbio riguardo la sincerità di qualcuno. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec si ritira nella sua stanza. Il telefono e la cuffia da lavoro giacciono aggrovigliati sul comò. Solleva il telefono, fissando la rubrica per un minuto prima di posarlo di nuovo. È sorpreso di scoprire che l'unica persona con cui vuole parlare è Magnus, ma non ha il suo numero.
> 
> suspense......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Kate_Kate per questo nuovo aggiornamento, cosa farei senza di te?

In assenza di obiettivi di vita solidi e raggiungibili, cazzeggiare in un tirocinio non retribuito sembra un piano decente quanto un altro. Se Alec stesse a casa, tutto ciò che farebbe sarebbe rimanere seduto e mangiare una tragica quantità di alimenti industriali. Pensa che potrebbe anche andare a lavorare. Alec è in grado sia di funzionare al massimo sia di farsi attanagliare dall’ansia; è una delle sue migliori competenze. Peccato che sia così inappropriato da figurare nel suo curriculum, insieme alla sua capacità di farsi fregare con i discorsi.

Arriva alla sua scrivania in tempo per vedere Maia riattaccare il telefono, alzarsi e lisciarsi la gonna con mani nervose. "Il Signor Bane vuole vedermi."

"Cosa vuole? " chiede Alec, appoggiando la borsa sul pavimento e gettando la giacca sullo schienale della sedia. Si ammucchia e gli rende scomodo il rimanere seduto, e si ripromette sempre di appenderla all’apposito piolo dietro di loro, ma non lo ha mai fatto. E’ solo che sembra non ne valga la pena.

"Sai, è piuttosto divertente, ma ha dimenticato di darmi un promemoria prima di dirmi di portare il culo nel suo ufficio."  
"Aspetta, ha detto proprio così? " Alec sente il suo disgusto farsi ancora più intenso.

"No, è stato educato" ammette Maia.

"Forse vuole offrirti un lavoro " dice Alec. Sebbene una cosa del genere sia improbabile, Maia è di gran lunga la migliore stagista e Alec si ritrova a dover soffocare la sua gelosia più spesso di quanto voglia ammettere. Sa che lei lavora sodo, tanto quanto lui, eppure, per tutta la sua vita, Alec è sempre stato uno dei migliori, ma non il migliore.  
"Buona fortuna" le dice sinceramente.

Mentre è via, Alec inizia a esaminare i vecchi casi, perdendosi in quel lavoro ripetitivo e alienante.

Quando Maia torna, Alec dà un'occhiata al suo computer, sorpreso di vedere che è passata quasi un'ora.

Sembra diversa ora, più piccola in qualche modo, un'esitazione nei suoi movimenti che prima non c'era. Una cosa che ha sempre apprezzato di Maia è la sua cocciutaggine nell’affermare che lo spazio che occupa è il suo, niente scuse. A volte Alec sente che dovrebbe scusarsi con l’aria per averla usata in modo sfacciato e impudente.

" Che cosa è successo? " sussurra Alec furioso, chinandosi in avanti.

Maia scuote la testa senza incontrare il suo sguardo. Si siede davanti al computer, prende un file e inizia a prendere appunti. Dietro di lei, si sente tirare lo sciacquone e qualcuno tossisce nel bagno degli uomini.

Alec si risiede e si chiede che cosa le abbia fatto Bane, e perché diavolo continuano a lavorare per dei simili sacchi di merda.

" Sono qui, se vuoi parlarne."

"Preferisco di no " dice Maia, senza alzare lo sguardo dal suo lavoro.

Alec aggrotta le sopracciglia e prende il telefono, armeggiando a disagio con il cavo.

" Grazie, però " aggiunge Maia, un po' più dolcemente.

Alec annuisce e compone il numero, ascoltandolo squillare. Gli sembra strano fare telefonate senza sconcezze, ma pensa che i suoi colleghi non apprezzerebbero comunque quella parte del suo curriculum. È un po’ come una fottuta reazione pavloviana: ogni volta che alza il telefono, automaticamente sente l'impulso di iniziare a descrivere la situazione generale del suo cazzo.

" Pronto, pronto " una voce impaziente lo sollecita dall’altro capo della linea.  
Palle , pensa Alec senza senso.  
"Devo richiamarla " dice Alec con voce strozzata.

\---

Un'ora prima di pranzo, Maia si infila sotto la scrivania e solleva uno scatolone con un lieve grugnito. Alec si alza, cercando di prendergliela. " Lascia che la tiri su per te."

" Ce la faccio " scatta lei. "Posso fare le fotocopie da sola."

" Sicuro, ma come farai a riportare tutto indietro? "

Maia espira prima di arrendersi. " Sì, ok. Dai, forza, Lightwood.”

Sull'ascensore, le porte si chiudono e Alec sente l’inebriante assenza di gravità che lo prende un attimo prima che tutto torni normale.

Proprio mentre Alec pensa malinconicamente alla confezione di noodles che ha chiuso nel cassetto della sua scrivania, l'ascensore rabbrividisce e geme, fermandosi all'improvviso. Le luci tremolano, una, due volte, poi le inquietanti luci rosse di emergenza si accendono.

“ Oh, merda ” impreca Alec, estraendo il cellulare dalla tasca e componendo la linea principale dell'azienda. E spiegando accuratamente a un centralinista confuso che, sì, sono già nell'edificio e no, non è un'emergenza, e che però non apprezzano l'idea di passare il resto della vita bloccati in ascensore, quindi sarebbe fantastico se qualcuno potesse venire a tirarli fuori.

Alec riattacca con la fiacca promessa che qualcuno della manutenzione verrà a dare un’occhiata. Prima o poi.  
Alec si guarda intorno nel minuscolo spazio scarsamente illuminato. Se Jace fosse qui, avrebbe già deciso chi divorare per primo.

“Avrei dovuto dire loro che eri in travaglio. Scommetto che sarebbero accorsi subito ” scherza Alec, voltandosi a guardare Maia. È in piedi in un angolo, con la scatola rovesciata, i fogli sparsi sul pavimento. Le braccia strette intorno a sé.

" Ci tireranno fuori di qui, sai " Alec cerca di rassicurarla.

"Lo so" dice Maia. “Alla fine, vorranno riavere il loro ascensore. Altrimenti, in che modo il personale assunto potrebbe tornare a casa? ”

Anche sotto quella luce inquietante, Alec riesce a vedere che ha le nocche bianche e le unghie che affondano nella pelle.

" Ehi, stai bene? "

" Sto bene " insiste lei, e si siede con le gambe ripiegate sotto di sé. Alec fa qualche passo e siede accanto a lei. "Io ho paura dell’altezza, in un certo senso " confessa dopo un momento.

" Come puoi avere paura di qualcosa ‘in un certo senso’? "

Alec incrocia le gambe all’altezza delle caviglie e si appoggia all'indietro contro la parete di fronte.  
“Ok, quando ero un bambino, sono salito in cima a una gabbia di scimmie perché Jace aveva scommesso che non ce l’avrei fatta. Non volevo, ma l'ho fatto perché non volevo che pensasse che ero un moccioso. Ovviamente, sono scivolato, sono caduto e mi sono rotto il braccio destro. ” ricorda ancora Jace, con la faccia bianca e spaventata, che lo supplicava di stare bene.

" Perché ci sei andato? "

"Mi aveva sfidato " dice Alec dolcemente. "Il mio braccio è guarito e avevo anche un bellissimo gesso verde neon, ma la paura ha impiegato più tempo a passare."

" Sì, a volte succede " dice Maia.

Non le dice che a volte il braccio gli fa male quando piove o che sente lo stomaco contrarsi ancora spiacevolmente quando è troppo in alto, ma che si costringe ad andare avanti comunque. Alcune paure restano con te per sempre e non c'è altro da fare che conviverci.

Pensa che lei lo sappia già.

Alec allunga una mano verso di lei, appoggiandola sul pavimento, con il palmo rivolto verso l’alto.  
" Non ho bisogno di qualcuno che mi consoli."  
Per un momento, è tentato di lasciar stare. C'è una parte di lui, una parte orribile, che teme che lui si prenderà sempre cura degli altri più di quanto gli altri si prenderanno mai di lui. Non può nemmeno dirlo ad alta voce perché dirlo lo renderebbe solo più vero.

Tuttavia, non può ignorare qualcuno che soffre in maniera così evidente. Non ha mai potuto, e mai lo farà.

" Nemmeno un amico? " chiede Alec, tendendo la mano. " Prometto che non lo dirò a nessuno."

Maia alza gli occhi al cielo ed emette un suono beffardo. Tuttavia, finalmente prende la sua mano.

\---

Detto questo, ci vogliono solo poche ore per uscire dall'ascensore e quando tornano alla loro scrivania, c'è una piccola folla di tirocinanti dall'aspetto spaventato in attesa di ascoltare la loro sordida storia. Sembrano tutti stanchi, oberati di lavoro e pallidi come spettri, come un gruppo di uomini-talpa che vedono il sole per la prima volta e lo trovano piuttosto sgradevole.

" Abbiamo sentito che siete rimasti bloccati in ascensore e avete rischiato di morire precipitando " dice una giovane donna.

A quelle parole Alec sente una calda fitta di paura lungo la schiena e Maia lo guarda, poi dice: " Se vi racconto tutto, poi ve ne andate alla svelta? "

Annuiscono tutti e Maia inizia a raccontare loro la faccenda della dannata fotocopiatrice Xerox. È una narratrice sorprendentemente brava; riesce a far sembrare la cosa noiosa solo la metà di quanto non sia in realtà.  
" E Lightwood? " chiede un uomo dai capelli scuri. Alec si vergogna un po' di rendersi conto che ha lavorato con lui per mesi e non ha idea di chi sia.

Maia lo guarda di nuovo. “Alec? E’ rimasto sorprendentemente tranquillo. "

Alec cerca di non sentirsi offeso da quanto tutti sembrino incredibilmente sorpresi.

\---

Alla fine della giornata, quasi non prende l'ascensore a scendere, ma poi ripensa a gabbie di scimmie e braccia rotte e ci ripensa. Non è ancora pronto a lasciare che la paura prenda il posto di comando nella sua vita.  
Entra nell'ascensore, preme il pulsante per il piano terra e si posiziona nella parte posteriore contro il corrimano. Proprio quando le porte stanno per chiudersi, una mano si infila in mezzo e le porte si riaprono. Alec vede due anelli d'oro, uno con incisa una M, l'altro con una B .

Bane entra a grandi passi e si posiziona accanto ad Alec, facendo un cenno nella sua direzione.

Alec non ha mai visto Bane da vicino. È bello in un modo distaccato e spiacevole. Sembra troppo tirato a lucido nel suo completo costoso, nel suo impeccabile gilet jacquard. Alec potrebbe essere tentato di scambiare poche parole, ma non vuole rimanere bloccato in una conversazione imbarazzante con quello stronzo del suo capo. È troppo ansioso di tornare a casa per parlare con Magnus. 

Sente che gli occhi di Bane spostarsi su di lui, e coglie il momento in cui Bane riconosce Alec come il coglione con del cibo spalmato in faccia, o forse, come il ragazzotto che è riuscito a rimanere bloccato in ascensore per la maggior parte della giornata. Gli avvocati sono terribili pettegoli.

Alec abbassa la testa, pulendosi di nascosto la bocca e il mento. Si chiede se Bane abbia concluso la sua giornata o se stia solo uscendo per cena prima di rientrare. Ha sentito dire che Bane è un maniaco del lavoro, ed essere noto per questo è davvero ragguardevole, considerando che lo studio è sovraffollato di impiegati cretini e tremebondi. Se l'edificio fosse il Titanic e stesse affondando nel freddo nord Atlantico, loro sarebbero tutti quegli stupidi stronzi che fanno richiesta di straordinario per rimanere a bordo più a lungo.

Con la coda dell'occhio, Alec riesce a vedere Bane fare un sorriso, aprendo la bocca per parlare, ma poi l'ascensore si ferma e le porte si aprono. Fell entra dentro e Alec si spinge di lato per fare spazio. Ragnor vede Bane e si lancia immediatamente in una diatriba riguardo lo scambio alcune noiose scartoffie con l'impiegato della contea e a proposito di una scadenza mancata. Gran parte dell’essere un avvocato praticante non consiste nelle eleganti scene di tribunale che si vedono in tv, ma nelle minuzie quotidiane di una burocrazia senza fine, nel compilare i moduli corretti nel modo corretto con le persone giuste, insieme a una sana dose di sforzi per cercare di capire come difendere al meglio quelli che non sembrano capaci di fare nessuna di queste cose.

La voce di Fell si abbassa e Alec sente il brontolìo sottovoce di Bane pronunciare qualcosa, al che Fell esclama: " vecchia puttana che non sei altro! " in tono scandalizzato.

Alec li ignora accuratamente, fissando i numeri che lampeggiano sopra la porta, mentre sente lo sguardo bollente di Bane fisso sul suo collo.

L'ascensore emette un piccolo brivido e si ferma al primo piano, le porte si aprono, e l'afflusso di aria fresca è una gradita distrazione.

Con un'ultima occhiata all'indietro, Alec esce dall'ascensore e si dirige verso la notte.

\---

Sulla via del ritorno, Alec si ferma per prendere del cibo da asporto al ristorante cinese all'angolo. È stato terribile da quando hanno smesso di usare il glutammato, ma è sempre meglio che cucinare. Mangia mentre la pietanza è ancora fumante e troppo calda, in piedi accanto al bancone, nel suo completo sgualcito, il piede che batte impaziente mentre fissa la cuffia da lavoro appoggiata accanto alla scatola di carta oleata.

Si toglie i vestiti in fretta, li calcia in un angolo della sua camera da letto e si infila una vecchia maglietta e i pantaloni della tuta. Alla fine, si sdraia sul divano, si infila le cuffie e avvisa il call center che è pronto per la nottata.  
Magnus non si fa aspettare a lungo. È la sua prima chiamata.

" Buonasera " dice Magnus, con voce bassa e affettuosa. Felice, pensa Alec, sembra così felice.

" Ehi, deve essere stata una buona giornata al lavoro."

" No, è stato orribile" risponde Magnus. " Anche se sono uscito per cenare velocemente e ora sono tornato in ufficio."

" Sembri abbastanza di buon umore, però."

" Beh, sto parlando con te, no? " dice Magnus. “ Inoltre, sto facendo un bel po’ di soldi, praticamente un mucchio. Quasi una piccola fortuna. Mi solleva sempre l’umore. "

" Pensavo avessi detto che il denaro non era tutto." le gambe di Alec penzolano sul bracciolo, i piedi quasi toccano il pavimento. E’ troppo lungo per la maggior parte dei divani oppure la maggior parte dei divani è troppo piccola per lui.

"Caro, ho detto che non può comprare la felicità o la pace, non ho detto che non possa comprare molte altre piacevolezze."

" Tipo quali? " chiede Alec incuriosito. Cosa fa Magnus durante il suo tempo libero? Oltre a lavorare e chiamare centralini sexy sfigati?

"Diamanti " Magnus sospira e Alec ride.

"Oh mio Dio, sei un autentico drago, vero? " (Nella leggenda i draghi accumulano pietre preziose. N.d.T.)

Magnus mugola, compiaciuto. "A proposito di bestie immaginarie, ho iniziato Il vecchio e il mare."

"Ah sì? ". Alec cerca di ricordare il suo testo di letteratura da studente del primo anno ma non gli viene in mente niente. È disposto a scommettere una bella cifra che questo libro ha qualcosa a che fare con un vecchio. Forse anche con il mare.

“ È un libro inesorabilmente deprimente sull'invecchiare e sui sogni infranti. Sono incredibilmente felice di aver deciso di leggermi questa serie di classici. "

"Gesù, magari scegli un libro più allegro la prossima volta. " Sente un fruscio di giornale mentre Magnus presumibilmente sfoglia la lista.

“ Hm. Il signore delle mosche ? "

" No " Alec quasi urla.

Proprio in quel momento, Jace decide di affacciarsi, tenendo in mano un sandwich ridicolmente grosso. È rimasto chiuso nella sua stanza a fare i compiti e conversando di nascosto con Izzy, pensando che Alec non se ne sia accorto. 

" Ehi, Alec--"

Benché non gli piaccia che Jace lo ascolti mentre lavora, anche nelle migliori circostanze, e Jace in genere preferirebbe perdere un arto perfettamente funzionante piuttosto che origliare una qualsiasi delle sue conversazioni a sfondo sessuale, Alec non può fare a meno di sentirsi inspiegabilmente nervoso questa volta. Non vuole che Jace sappia che sta parlando con Magnus – gli verrà quella faccia tutta schifata come succede di solito quando sente Alec fare nuovamente delle pessime scelte di vita.

Alec non vuole pensare di essere nervoso perché sta facendo qualcosa che non dovrebbe fare.

" Il mio culo sta letteralmente tremando per l'attesa " dice Alec ad alta voce, e Jace fa una brusca inversione a U e torna nella sua stanza, con le mani spiaciccate sulle orecchie ed emettendo un grido soffocato, il panino abbandonato sul tavolino.

" Non sono sicuro di come sia saltato fuori l’argomento " dice Magnus, sembrando incuriosito.

" Io ..." mormora Alec, arrossendo. " Mi dispiace, cazzo ..."

"Potrei voler ascoltare qualcosa di più." La sua voce sembra tesa, ma anche molto attenta.

“No, era solo Jace. Dovevo liberarmi di lui in fretta e ho detto la prima cosa che mi è saltata in mente. "

Magnus tace per un po’. " E questo… Jace, è il tuo ... ragazzo? " Pronuncia la parola “ragazzo” con la stessa considerazione che qualcuno offrirebbe alla cacca di un cane appena calpestata nel parco.

" Dio, no " dice Alec, e aggiunge timidamente "In realtà, non ho un ragazzo."

Magnus si schiarisce la gola. "Questo è una buona cosa. Bene, cioè, no, non va bene. Sembrerebbe imbarazzante, oh diavolo. Sono io che lo sto rendendo imbarazzante. "

Alec ride, afferra la coperta dall'estremità del divano e ci si avvolge. "Dimmi di più su questi sogni immaginari in frantumi."

Lascia che la voce di Magnus gli scorra addosso, molto più calda e sicura di quanto una coperta possa mai essere, mentre Magnus si lamenta del triste stato della letteratura attuale.

Dopo un po', Alec si rigira e guarda l'orologio. "Si sta facendo tardi, il nostro tempo dovrebbe essere già scaduto."

"Potrei aver comprato qualche ora in più." Gli anelli di Magnus picchiettano nervosamente contro il ripiano della scrivania.

" Quante " chiede Alec sospettoso.

Magnus tossicchia. " 24."

" Mi stai prendendo per il culo? " Alec rotola giù dal divano, con le braccia aggrovigliate nella coperta, e impreca mentre il suo viso sbatte contro il pavimento.

" Stai bene? "

" Sto bene " dice Alec, la voce attutita contro il pavimento. Miracolosamente, la sua cuffia è ancora a posto perché la sua vita è una piccola buffa cascata di piccole umiliazioni. " Magnus, oh mio dio, ma non puoi."

" Mi hanno fatto uno sconto piuttosto buono " dice Magnus sulla difensiva.  
“ Non hai bisogno nemmeno di rimanere sveglio. Dio lo sa se mi piace parlare con te, ma neppure io penso che abbiamo abbastanza cose di cui discutere tanto da riempire un'intera giornata. "  
" Magnus ..." dice Alec, districando le braccia e sedendosi. Si strofina una mano stanca sul viso e lungo il lato della mascella, la barba graffiante contro la punta delle dita. Si tocca con cautela il naso, controllando la presenza di sangue o ossa rotte.

" Volevo solo aiutarti."

" Non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto."

È una menzogna così audace e ovvia che Alec è un po' scioccato dal riuscire a pronunciare quelle parole, ma il suo orgoglio gli permette di piegarsi solo fino a un certo punto. E onestamente, se lascia che Magnus faccia questa cosa, se gli permette di pagare i suoi conti, non solo Alec avrà completamente fallito nell'essere una persona adulta, ma per Magnus sarà solo un altro caso pietoso, il simpatico ma triste operatore di una linea sexy che una volta è riuscito ad aiutare. E questo è tutto ciò che saranno mai l’uno per l’altro.

Alec non sa cosa spera che succeda tra di loro, forse niente, ma sa cosa non vuole.

" Tra dieci minuti riattacco" dice. " Chiamerò la società e ti farò rimborsare il resto dei tuoi soldi."

Magnus emette un suono doloroso. " Pensi che mi toglieranno lo sconto? "

Nonostante il suo naso dolorante e il suo orgoglio maschile ferito, Alec sente la bocca allungarsi in un sorriso riluttante. "Ci puoi scommettere."

" C'è qualcosa che mi lasceresti fare per te? "

Alec ci pensa per un momento. Che Magnus lo voglia o no, le sue chiamate notturne lo aiutano davvero. Al di là della busta paga, del valore dell’intrattenimento, Magnus lo rilassa, gli dà la possibilità di dimenticare il resto della sua confusa e inquieta vita. Senza sapere esattamente come sia successo, questa è diventata la parte migliore della sua giornata.

" Solo questo " sospira Alec " questo è perfetto. Niente di più, niente di meno. "

Magnus impiega un po' di tempo per rispondere, e quando lo fa, Alec non pensa di immaginarsi la sfumatura di rimpianto nella sua voce. " Capisco."

\---

Durante il fine settimana, Alec si alza presto e va a correre. Il ginocchio destro gli si blocca e trascorre venti imbarazzanti minuti sdraiato sull'erba mentre un bambino piccolo gli saltella intorno e gli chiede perché è così sudato dopo aver corso solo per qualcosa tipo mezzo chilometro.

Alec zoppica fino a casa. Suppone che questo faccia parte dell'invecchiare: il corpo ti fa male in posti strani senza nessuna dannata ragione.

Fa la doccia, si infila un vecchio paio di jeans e una felpa col cappuccio e va alla biblioteca più vicina. Vaga tra gli scaffali, godendosi la quiete, l'odore di muffa delle vecchie pagine, decenni di parole scritte passate da una persona all'altra. Se c'è un modo per capire veramente l'anima di un'altra persona, Alec suppone che un libro sia il modo migliore per farlo.

Su uno scaffale trova Il vecchio e il mare e d’impulso lo prende in prestito. Sembra che ultimamente, ovunque vada, gli venga in mente Magnus, pensa, rigirando il libro fra le mani. I bordi della pagina sono ingialliti, il dorso è rotto in più punti. Sulla copertina c’è un uomo solitario che combatte un Marlin gigante, solo e alla deriva in mare.

Alec torna a casa e si dirige verso la camera da letto, sfilandosi le scarpe ai piedi del letto. La sua stanza non è niente di speciale. Sono quattro pareti, un letto disordinato con lenzuola blu e una vecchia coperta lavorata a maglia, nell'angolo un cesto della biancheria traboccante, con un complicato sistema di scambio sporco-pulito (annusa quello che c’è, poi sceglie ciò che ha un odore migliore), ma è l'unico posto che sia interamente suo.

È il suo santuario. Si rannicchia nel letto con il suo piccolo pezzo di Magnus e legge per il resto del pomeriggio.

\---

Quando emerge dalla camera da letto, più tardi, assonnato e sull'orlo di una crisi esistenziale in piena regola, pronto a saltare su una barca per andare a caccia di un pesce mostruoso, Alec si blocca nel mezzo del soggiorno. Qualcosa ha un profumo fantastico.

Nell'angolo cottura, Jace sta estraendo una grande teglia dal forno, dove Alec solitamente immagazzina scatole o cracker e pane. Sul bancone c'è un piatto di patate e di cavoletti di Bruxelles caramellati, dai bordi marrone scuro e croccanti. Santo cielo, sembra un vero pasto per adulti, se deve essere onesto.

" Quando hai imparato a fare queste cose? " chiede Alec, afferrando un cavoletto e infilandoselo in bocca. Scotta, è troppo caldo e per raffreddarlo prende grosse boccate d'aria. Vorrebbe poter dire che questa è la prima o al massimo la seconda volta che si è scottato mangiando qualcosa in questo modo, ma in realtà non è mai riuscito a mangiare la pizza senza scottarsi il palato e Izzy gli dice che è un idiota.

"Da un po’ rimango fino a tardi dopo il lavoro e lo chef executive mi ha insegnato le basi." Jace lascia cadere la padella sul bancone sopra una vecchia maglietta. 

" Non ho presine " spiega imbarazzato, lanciando nell'angolo della stanza i calzini che gli proteggono le mani.

Alec mette un po' di quel cibo su un piatto con del riso e ne prende un boccone. Il sugo esplode di sapore, ricco e pieno, contro la sua lingua. Il manzo praticamente si scioglie in bocca.

" Questo è più che le basi " sottolinea Alec, prendendo avidamente un altro morso. " Che cos'è? "

" Bourguignon di manzo. "

" Non so cosa significhi. "

“ È una specie di stufato di manzo semi-elaborato. Ho pensato che ti sarebbe piaciuto. "

" È fantastico" dice Alec.  
" Quindi, ora che sei di buon umore, ho pensato di parlarti dei miei progetti universitari."

Alec prende un boccone dal piatto in un modo che può essere descritto solo come altamente diffidente.

“ Penso che mi prenderò un paio di semestri liberi e continuerò a imparare a cucinare. Sono bravo. Lo dicono tutti, anche tu lo vedi. "

" Non puoi farlo " dice Alec, stringendo troppo la forchetta. Si costringe a lasciarla andare e la sente tintinnare sul pavimento. È terrorizzato per Jace, anche se non sa come iniziare a spiegarlo. Jace è sfacciato e testardo e non riflette sempre sulle conseguenze delle sue azioni e Alec vuole solo ciò che è meglio per lui, ciò che è più giusto.

" È già fatto. Mi sono ritirato dai corsi " dice Jace. “ Non mi è piaciuto farlo di nascosto da te, ma mi ci hai costretto. Izzy lo sa già. E lei concorda che è la mossa giusta da fare. "

" E’ un errore."

" Allora sarà il mio errore" scatta Jace. 

“Perché diavolo non dovrei farlo? Ho scelto il mio corso di laurea quando avevo diciotto anni. I ragazzi non dovrebbero decidere cosa faranno del resto della loro vita quando sono adolescenti. È un sistema stupido e non funziona. ”

Se Alec si fosse preso un anno di pausa e avesse riflettuto su cosa voleva fare della sua vita, avrebbe scelto legge? Una piccola parte di lui ha paura di esaminare la risposta troppo da vicino, perché teme che quella risposta possa essere un no.

" Devi farlo, Alec " supplica Jace. "Devi fidarti di me.’’

" Ne possiamo parlare più tardi? " chiede Alec miseramente. Erano sempre d’accordo, Alec la voce ragionevole verso le idee più pazze di Jace, ma ultimamente, non riescono a vedere nulla con lo stesso sguardo. Qualunque cosa faccia Alec, sembra far incazzare Jace. È solo un altro filo che si sta lentamente disfacendo dal brutto maglione che è la sua vita. Non può combattere anche contro Jace, non quando già sente che sta tentando, senza riuscirci, di tenere la testa fuori dall'acqua.

" Sì, va bene " dice Jace, con aria stanca.

Alec raccoglie la forchetta, la lava e finiscono di mangiare in silenzio.

Dopo, Alec si ritira nella sua stanza. Il telefono e la cuffia da lavoro giacciono aggrovigliati sul comò. Solleva il telefono, fissando la rubrica per un minuto prima di posarlo di nuovo. È sorpreso di scoprire che l'unica persona con cui vuole parlare è Magnus, ma non ha il suo numero.

Non l’ha mai avuto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Temo di essere figlio unico. Ho sempre desiderato dei fratelli, ma con i genitori che ho avuto, probabilmente è stato meglio che non li abbia avuti.”
> 
> "Mi dispiace" dice Alec, sentendosi leggermente imbarazzato per il fatto che ci siano state persone al mondo che hanno trattato male Magnus, specialmente le persone che avrebbero dovuto amarlo di più....
> 
> e molto di più
> 
> PS: Un immenso, infinito grazie per Kate_Kate x siete passate sul suo profilo? ;)))

Alec è salito all'ultimo piano per consegnare a Catarina i suoi appunti sulla ricerca che gli è stata assegnata, e passa vicino all'ufficio di Bane. È mattino presto, il sole fa capolino tra le nuvole, promettendo una bella giornata frizzante.

Bane è nel suo ufficio e sta dedicandosi a una specie di arte marziale, a torso nudo, un lieve strato di sudore che brilla sul suo petto e sulle sue spalle.

Alec si soffoca con la saliva e stringe le cartelle al petto.

"Stai bene?" chiede Maia, avvicinandoglisi alle spalle e dandogli una pacca sulla schiena, mentre gli occhi di Alec lacrimano. 

La luce fluisce attraverso le finestre e Magnus sembra in pace; movenze precise e misurate, aggraziate in un modo che Alec non potrà mai sperare di raggiungere. 

Lei lancia verso Bane uno sguardo disinteressato. Certo, che non è interessata. Lei odia Bane. 

" Ho sentito dire che arriva presto e fa esercizio nel suo ufficio."

" E deve stare senza camicia per farlo? " ansima Alec.

" Sembra che la cosa ti turbi particolarmente."

" Non riesco proprio a sopportarlo."

"Sì, si vedo che ti sta davvero facendo incazzare " dice lei, guardando Alec in modo significativo. "Non è poi così male."

Ha intenzione di farle altre domande, ma viene distratto dalla vista dell’ufficio d'angolo. " Sai perché quell'ufficio è vuoto? "

“A quanto pare, era assegnato alla fidanzata di Bane? Non conosco l'intera storia. Penso che nessuno la conosca, tranne Catarina e Fell. "

"Probabilmente la sua ragazza si è accorta di uscire con un Grosso-Pomposo-Idiota che faceva Tai Chi nel suo ufficio " borbotta Alec, e Maia ride.

\---

Venerdì, Maia gli tira un foglio di carta appallottolato che gli rimbalza sulla testa.

Alec apre il foglio e legge: " Un drink dopo il lavoro, sfigato? S / N. "

Fa il segno sulla S e lo getta indietro, tornando sorridente alle proprie scartoffie.

Dopo il lavoro, Maia lo porta dietro l’isolato in un buco di locale che Alec deve aver superato una dozzina di volte senza accorgersene. È un posto piccolo, tutto legno lucido all'interno, niente a che fare con le cromature scintillanti dei luoghi più esclusivi, o dei bar per hipster, con il loro aspetto finto esistenziale opportunamente curato e i loro cocktail di merda aromatizzati al ginepro.

"È carino" dice Alec, guardandosi intorno. Le suole gli si attaccano sgradevolmente al pavimento.

"È una discarica" dice allegramente Maia "ma i drink costano poco e qui posso lavorare – fra un cliente e l’altro "

"Gesù!" dice Alec "ti porti il lavoro a casa?"

"Perché, tu no?" chiede Maia sorpresa, conducendolo in un piccolo separé nell'angolo in fondo, con sedili dallo schienale alto. Si toglie il cappotto e lo lancia sul sedile di finto cuoio spaccato.

"Sì, sì" mente Alec. In realtà nella borsa porta solo i suoi evidenziatori, le penne e il pranzo.

Maia si dirige al bar e torna qualche minuto dopo con due birre, perfettamente versate. Le birre che versa lui sono sempre piene a metà di schiuma, cosa che non è poi così affascinante come sembra. Alec non ha mai imparato a spillare correttamente una birra dal barile, al college; avrebbe dovuto. Non è che poi stia utilizzando la sua istruzione per qualcosa di diverso che fare fotocopie, fascicolarle e tenere a mente liste di puntigliosi ordini per Starbucks più lunghe del suo braccio.

"Allora," dice Maia dopo aver ingollato un sorso oscenamente lungo della sua birra. È migliore di lui nel lavoro, è migliore nel bere, forse è migliore nella vita in generale. 

“Cosa fai oltre a lavorare allo studio? So che fai qualcosa. Non sei uno di quei bambocci con un fondo fiduciario. "

"Come fai a saperlo?" chiede Alec. Avrebbe potuto esserlo, in un'altra vita, forse, quella in cui i suoi genitori non avessero divorziato, quella in cui la vaga disapprovazione di Robert per il suo "stile di vita" non avesse pesato di più dell’opportunità di godere del suo aiuto con le tasse universitarie.

"Mi guardi gli occhi quando ti parlo" dice Maia. 

È un bar di livello terribilmente basso per la decenza umana. Alec beve un sorso della sua birra fredda, l'amarezza che indugia sul retro della lingua. "Sono nelle comunicazioni" dice Alec, evasivo. 

"Si?"

“Inter-Comunicazioni”.

Maia inarca un sopracciglio.

"Comunicazioni sessuali" conclude Alec miseramente.

Maia getta la testa all’indietro e ride. È un suono pieno, ricco, più rilassato del ridacchiare divertito in ufficio. "Alcuni stagisti potrebbero aver scommesso sul fatto che tu sia un escort."

"Scusa?" Alec quasi si soffoca.

"E’ Raphael che ha dato il via alla scommessa."

"Chi è Raphael?"

Maia gli lancia uno sguardo strano. "Presti attenzione a qualcuno che non sia te stesso?"

"Ho un focus ristretto " mormora Alec sulla difensiva. Lui ha a cuore tutti in senso generale, ma si preoccupa in modo intenso e iperprotettivo solo di pochissime fortunate persone. Jace, Izzy, forse Maia adesso.

Forse Magnus, se Alec riuscisse a districare i suoi sentimenti abbastanza da inserirlo in una categoria.

“Mi dispiace, non conosco la terminologia corretta. Lavoratore del sesso? Gigolò? Gentiluomo della serata?

"Allora te lo chiedo un’altra volta: che cazzo volete da me?"

Perché tutti nella vita di Alec pensano che sia una prostituta o che rischi di diventarlo?

“Abbi pazienza, Alec. Ti presenti sempre la mattina con l’aria disfatta."

"Forse è solo la mia faccia" protesta Alec. “Forse sembro sempre uno schifo. Non sai niente di me. "

"Ho detto loro che eri troppo pruriginoso per essere una prostituta."

"Grazie eh?" risponde Alec seccamente.

“Quindi, un operatore sessuale telefonico? È molto più osé di quanto credessi. Qualche bella storia? "

Alec scrolla le spalle con aria infelice. "A meno che tu non voglia sapere del mio cliente regolare del giovedì che mi chiama Padrona."

"Sa che sei un uomo, vero?"

"Sono abbastanza sicuro che faccia parte del gioco" dice Alec. "O il cliente fuori".

"Fuori, tipo testa di cazzo?"

"Anche " dice Alec. Maia ride di nuovo e Alec sogghigna, l'alcool lo riscalda, la pelle gli formicola piacevolmente. 

Tracanna il resto del suo bicchiere.

"Nei vuoi un altro?" chiede Maia, prendendo il suo boccale.

"Posso prenderlo io il prossimo giro."

“Se li prendo io non li pago. Stasera c’è un mio amico che lavora al bar. ” Lei lo studia per un momento. "Non so quanto guadagnino gli operatori sessuali telefonici, ma immagino che non sia molto."

"Faccio abbastanza" dice Alec. In verità, la compagnia si prende la maggior parte del denaro dei clienti e le sue tariffe dipendono da quanto a lungo tiene le persone al telefono. Alcune notti, non raggiunge nemmeno i 60 dollari. Ma a meno che non voglia iniziare a lasciare il suo numero sulle pareti dei bagni, questo è il meglio che ha trovato. Va bene. Non è che fosse confuso quando aveva risposto a quello sdolcinato annuncio pubblicitario, e non è che non avesse pensato di poter prendere il sole, un giorno, sul suo yacht del sesso telefonico.

"Ti piacciono i cocktails?"

"Non lo so." L'unica cosa che abbia bevuto considerabile come un cocktail è il gallone di sangria che si è ingollato in Messico, ma dubita che sia quello che lei intende.

“Prenderò qualcosa. Non ti fidi di me? "

"Cazzo no ."

"Dovresti lavorarci su."

Questa è davvero la sua vita: prediche sui suoi problemi riguardanti l’intimità su pavimenti appiccicosi di un bar che puzza vagamente di pipì.

Pochi minuti dopo, Maia ritorna con due cocktails blu fosforescenti in maniera preoccupante, con degli stuzzicadenti guarniti con ananas e ciliegia.

Alec ne prende un sorso esitante. È fruttato, vagamente aspro. Sembra il tipo di cose che le persone bevono in vacanza, qualunque cosa sia. 

"E’ buono" esclama Alec sorpreso.

"Io sono una barista ."

"Sì, scusa " dice Alec, spezzettando il tovagliolo di carta e facendone delle palline da far rotolare. Una volta che ha finito il tovagliolo, non sa bene cosa fare, quindi con discrezione le spazza via dal tavolo e se le mette in tasca.

"Abbi un po' di fiducia nelle altre persone, Alec."

Non ha torto. Alec prende un altro sorso dalla bevanda. Non può parlarne con Izzy, che ha già abbastanza di cui preoccuparsi, o con Jace, che non lo approva e pensa che Alec si ritroverà senza volere a fare lo schiavo sessuale. 

"In realtà c'è un cliente ..." mormora Alec. "Uh, parliamo ogni notte."

" Ogni notte?"

"Sì, chiama ogni sera e parliamo per un paio d'ore."

" Ore ?"

"Sì, è strano?"

"Oh, Alec." Maia agita un po’ il suo cocktail "Allora, quanto è innamorato di te questo ragazzo?"

"Non è ..." Alec sente il viso scaldarsi, sa che sta diventando di un rosso brillante a chiazze. Sa di non essere attraente quando è imbarazzato, ma per fortuna non succede spesso, forse perché si confida raramente con altre persone.

"Aspetta, anche a te lui piace?"

"Io no" borbotta Alec. “Solo che - lui è. No."

"Avremo bisogno di più drink" suggerisce Maia.

Dopo aver saggiato una buona parte della conoscenza abbastanza enciclopedica di Maia sui cocktail, Maia sottolinea che, se Alec è abbastanza sicuro di piacere a Magnus e che Magnus piaccia a lui, allora perché diavolo non dovrebbero contattarsi al di fuori del lavoro? E’ piuttosto strano, dice, che due persone che parlano ogni sera per ore e che pensano l'uno all'altro per periodi sempre più lunghi della giornata, vadano avanti con la malferma illusione di essere solo buoni amici.

"Noi due siamo amici" dice lei "Parliamo per ore ogni giorno?"

"Oggi, sì" risponde Alec.

"Non per qualche centinaio di dollari, però se volessi pagarmi per parlare con te, non direi di no."

La vista di Alec sta diventando vaga, piacevolmente sfocata attorno ai bordi. Sente gli occhi così piacevolmente allegri.

Era la situazione peggiore per prendere decisioni importanti sulla sua vita, e tuttavia eccolo qui. Ancora una volta.

"Penso che sia tempo di chiederti cosa vuoi veramente" dice Maia. Lei è così saggia. Ed è una cazzo di barista.

Alec tracanna felicemente il suo cocktail, scegliendo consapevolmente di ignorare il fumo che esce dalla cima.

"Voglio solo qualcosa di più " borbotta Alec nel bicchiere. Pensava che seguire le orme di suo padre e studiare legge alla Columbia lo avrebbe reso felice. Pensava che ottenere il suo primo appartamento per conto suo lo avrebbe reso felice, oppure il suo primo lavoro. Eppure, vuole di più, anche se non sarebbe in grado di dare un nome a questo di più neppure sotto la minaccia delle armi,. Non è che veda un grande spazio vuoto spalancato davanti a sé. È più…un filtro sulla sua vita, come cercare di scattare una foto attraverso una lente coperta di vaselina; come leggere senza occhiali. È la sensazione irritante che lo tiene sveglio alle 3 del mattino, un prurito insistente tra le scapole che non riesce a raggiungere. È il sospetto incipiente che la felicità sia in qualche modo più difficile da raggiungere per lui, rispetto a tutti gli altri. 

"Forse dovresti dargli il tuo numero" suggerisce Maia.

"Parliamo ogni notte della settimana."

"Il tuo vero numero" dice Maia. "Capisco. È difficile metterti in gioco. Rischiare di essere respinto ... "

"Chi diavolo ha detto qualcosa sull'essere respinto? ". Alec quasi scivola dallo sgabello e traballa per un momento nel panico totale, prima di ricordare che è nascosto al sicuro in un séparé.

"Ma cosa hai da perdere?"

“Un sacco di soldi, la mia dignità, e il mio orgoglio, se ho frainteso la situazione? In generale la mia pace mentale e il mio benessere? "

"Avevi qualcosa di tutto ciò, prima?"

"No" dice Alec in tono cupo. Maia è una tale rompicoglioni e non è affatto intelligente.

"Cosa sei, una specie di bambino che ha paura dell’altezza?" chiede Maia.

"Questa non funziona più" brontola Alec "e non te l'ho raccontato per poterlo usare contro di me."

Maia posa con cura il bicchiere. "Raddoppio la posta e ti sfido."

"Ridicolo" dice Alec, ma prende un altro sorso del suo drink e si avvicina. "Dimmi di più."

\---

Tra quattro giorni è Natale ed è finalmente libero. Le sue chiamate si riducono a nulla, quindi non lavorerà nemmeno sulla sua linea telefonica. C'è qualcosa nel passare del tempo di buon animo con la famiglia che fa riflettere la gente due volte, prima di farsela con uno sconosciuto.  
Le sue chiamate riprendono subito dopo Natale, però.

Una volta uscito dal lavoro, salta sotto la doccia, si mette una bella maglietta e un paio di pantaloni comodi. È solo quando si spruzza la colonia che si rende conto che si sta preparando come per un appuntamento. Telefonico. 

"Datti una calmata" si dice. Nello specchio sopra il lavandino, i suoi occhi appaiono spalancati e terrorizzati. Se è così che appare normalmente quando va ad un appuntamento, non c'è da meravigliarsi che nessuno si faccia vedere una seconda volta.

La sua prima chiamata della notte è un blocco di cinque minuti con una possibilità di prolungamento a 40 minuti e Alec quasi urla di frustrazione. Conduce l'uomo attraverso le sue fantasie, e finge di essere interessato mentre ascolta il suono umidiccio della carne maneggiata.

"Sei così bravo" dice l'uomo dopo, senza fiato. "Hey--"

“Sì, è stato magico. Sono venuto come un geyser. Chiama ancora qualche volta, campione, ” dice Alec e disconnette in fretta la chiamata.

Magnus è la sua seconda chiamata e quando sente la sua voce mormorare “Buona sera” Alec quasi vomita per l'ansia.

"Ehi " sussurra Alec.

"Tutto bene?" chiede Magnus.

"Benissimo!" mente Alec. Sta dannatamente mentendo, con voce acuta e tremante. 

"Allora, hai programmi per le vacanze?"

“Di solito mi rilasso. Forse andrò in ufficio a fare un po' di lavoro in pace. "

“Um, mia sorella viene dal college per stare con noi. Di solito mia madre lavora, quindi siamo solo noi. ”

"Ah, hai anche una sorella?"

"Sì," dice Alec, rendendosi conto che sta chiacchierando, offrendo volontariamente troppe informazioni a qualcuno che conosce a malapena, ma non riesce a trattenersi. Una volta che ha deciso una linea di condotta - una linea di condotta stupida, dettata da un pieno di alcol - sembra che non riesca a fare altro che seguirla, anche quando sospetta di aver sbagliato. È quello che lo ha portato dalla pre-scuola di legge, alla scuola vera e propria, a un tirocinio infernale in uno studio che non è nemmeno sicuro gli piaccia, a fare un lavoro che sicuramente non gli piace. Quando era bambino, gli venivano insegnate le virtù della tenacia e della fermezza, ed è possibile che abbia portato quelle lezioni all'estremo.

“Temo di essere figlio unico. Ho sempre desiderato dei fratelli, ma con i genitori che ho avuto, probabilmente è stato meglio che non li abbia avuti.”

"Mi dispiace" dice Alec, sentendosi leggermente imbarazzato per il fatto che ci siano state persone al mondo che hanno trattato male Magnus, specialmente le persone che avrebbero dovuto amarlo di più.

"Raccontami di tua sorella" chiede Magnus, e Alec si lancia in un racconto dopo l'altro, sempre felice di parlare di lei, di quanto sia intelligente e motivata, sentendosi più un padre orgoglioso che un fratello maggiore.

Dopo un po', Magnus chiede se lavorerà durante le vacanze.

"Sono in ferie e non risponderò neppure a queste chiamate" dice a Magnus.

"Oh" dice lui. La sua voce si fa sommessa e rafforza il coraggio incerto di Alec. 

A quanto pare, se non è stimolato da un paio di drink belli tosti, Alec non è molto sicuro di sé.

"Potresti chiamarmi" sussurra Alec, con il cuore in gola. Prima che abbia il tempo di ripensarci, detta in fretta il suo numero di cellulare. Chiude gli occhi e si fa aria verso le ascelle sudate. È contento che Jace sia nella sua stanza, Alec sembra stia facendo il ballo del quaqua. Questa cosa potrebbe finire davvero male.

"Io--"

“È il mio numero di cellulare. Potresti chiamare. Sai, se vuoi. Se vuoi farlo." Alec si piazza una mano sul viso e si distende sul divano, sentendosi male di stomaco. 

"Non sei obbligato" scherza Alec. “Potresti semplicemente ignorarmi. Va bene lo stesso."

Ci sono abituato, pensa Alec.

"No!" dice Magnus in fretta. "Lo voglio fare."

\---

Un'ora dopo, Alec riattacca e fa sapere al call center che per quella notte ha finito. La cosa buona del suo lavoro è che può fare le sue ore e quando fa qualcosa di enormemente stupido come dare a un cliente il suo numero personale, può riattaccare e avere la notte libera per contemplare quale fottuto grandioso idiota sia.

Va in bagno e si spruzza acqua fresca sul viso. Che cosa ha appena fatto? Ride e ne viene fuori un suono sibilante e persino un po’ isterico. 

"Ho fatto la cosa giusta" ansima al suo riflesso. "Andrà tutto bene." 

È abbastanza sicuro che sia esattamente quello che si era detto prima, quando era sicuro che le cose con Magnus non stessero diventando troppo intense. Stava mentendo a se stesso allora e sta mentendo a se stesso adesso.

Spera solo che Magnus non si riveli un serial killer cannibale di Biloxi.

"Ehi" dice Jace.

"Non mangiarmi!" guaisce Alec, poi vede l'espressione confusa di Jace e si schiarisce la gola. 

"Volevo dire, ciao."

Jace è appoggiato allo stipite della porta, in boxer e maglietta, e mangia una mela. Da quando hanno discusso, sono riusciti a raggiungere una tregua incerta. Vale a dire, non affrontano più l’argomento. Jace non nomina Magnus e Alec non ricorda a Jace che sta gettando via la sua istruzione e la sua vita, e per cosa? Felicità? Realizzazione di sé? Alec è infelice da anni e sta benissimo.

Proprio bene.

Nel frattempo, Jace continua ad usare Alec come test per provare la sua cucina, cosa che Alec accetta a malincuore mentre inala il profumo del sugo alla bolognese.

Jace prende un grosso morso della sua mela, il succo gli scorre lungo la mano e si toglie i capelli dagli occhi con noncuranza. 

"Una vera risata da pazzo, amico" dice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In quel momento, ad Alec sovviene qualcosa di orribile, assolutamente orrendo; chiude gli occhi, la mano premuta contro il cazzo e dice: "Sono qui con te e non vado da nessuna parte."
> 
> Eccomi con nuovo capitolo, epico, assolutamente epico ;))))

Izzy arriva il giorno dopo con troppe borse, piene di libri di testo, e si impossessa della camera da letto di Jace, eliminando dal comò i suoi prodotti per capelli e sostituendoli con i suoi, che sono più carini.  
Quando lei è in vacanza dal college, lui e Jace offrono volontariamente a turno le loro stanze, mentre uno dei due è relegato a dormire sul divano. Una volta hanno provato a condividere un letto, ma sia Alec che Jace adorano dormire abbracciati, e questo comportava un risveglio indicibilmente imbarazzante.

Jace mostra a Izzy tutto quello che ha imparato in cucina mentre cerca lei di aiutarlo, con risultati disastrosi. Questa è una delle cose che Alec ammira di più di Izzy: la sua capacità di ignorare un milione di segnali che si tratta di una cattiva idea, e continuare comunque. Direbbe che è una caratteristica dei Lightwood, ma Jace mostra la stessa preoccupante tendenza.

Prima che Jace la bandisca dalla cucina a stare sul divano con Alec, tocca persino chiamare i pompieri, una volta. È come essere mandati al tavolo dei bambini durante le feste. E’ dove vai a finire quando non sei in grado a tenere il passo con le conversazioni per adulti.

"Posso essere utile " protesta Izzy.

"Certo, tesoro" dice Jace in tono condiscendente. “Vuoi un po' di farina d'avena cotta al microonde? So che sei in grado di prepararla. "

Izzy pizzica Jace più forte che può, prima di lasciare la cucina, ignorando la sua imprecazione di dolore, e si siede accanto ad Alec, le gambe ripiegate sotto di sé e i lunghi capelli scuri sparsi sullo schienale del divano. “Tu e Jace cucinate? Veramente? Siete davvero adulti. "

“E’ più che altro Jace che cucina. Ieri sera era impegnato e io ho finito per mangiare un toast con la maionese ” confessa Alec.

“Hm. Ieri sera sono arrivata alle 3 del mattino e non sono riuscita a trovare lo spazzolino da denti, quindi ho dovuto usare il dito. ”

“Che schifo, Iz. Hai vinto."

“Beh, ha funzionato, più o meno, ma non lo consiglierei come igiene dentale a lungo termine, no.”

"Sarai un bravo dottore" dice Alec con sarcasmo.

"Lo so" mormora lei, infilandosi sotto il suo braccio. Lui le stringe la spalla e insieme tornano a guardare qualche orrendo film natalizio.

Quando Alec era un bambino e credeva ancora nelle fiabe e in un universo gentile, era solito svegliarsi presto la mattina di Natale per cercare di beccare Babbo Natale nell’atto di posare i regali. E anche quando aveva scoperto che Babbo Natale non esisteva, si alzava comunque presto per mantenere intatta l’illusione di Izzy e Jace il più a lungo possibile.

Tutto ciò per scoprire che Izzy era troppo intelligente per farsi ingannare e che il padre di Jace non credeva nella meraviglia o nella gioia dei bambini. Fingevano entrambi per amor suo, e Alec si era ritrovato, a undici anni, con indosso un pigiama con i piedi e con delle renne volanti disegnate sul sedere, a sentirsi un completo idiota, ancora una volta l'ultimo a farsi furbo. All'epoca si erano fatti una bella risata, ma gran parte del crescere si era svolto attraverso queste minime consapevolezze: piccole ferite e sicurezze distrutte, messe una sull'altra.  
Ma Alec si sveglia ancora presto il giorno di Natale, per abitudine. Sente russare nell'altra stanza. Probabilmente è Izzy. Russa così forte da svegliare un fottuto morto.

Alec trascorre due lunghi e tormentosi minuti confezionando regali che sono principalmente biglietti di auguri e li mette di fronte all’orrendo albero di feltro che Jace ha appeso al muro la scorsa settimana. Mette su il caffè, poi se ne versa una tazza e si siede, e aspetta che la casa si svegli. 

Prova – senza riuscirci - a non chiedersi cosa stia facendo Magnus.

\---

Quando Jace si è alzato, avviandosi in cucina per preparare la colazione, Alec ha quasi finito con il suo caffè. Si alza per versarsi un'altra tazza e ne prepara una per Jace, aggiungendo una generosa spruzzata di latte e due zollette di zucchero.

"No, amico, lo prendo nero" dice Jace, cercando di restituirgli la tazza.

"Non ti vede nessuno" dice Alec pazientemente.

"Oh bene, immagino di poterlo prendere così" dice Jace. Si guarda rapidamente intorno prima di berne un abbondante sorso. "Che ne dici di uova alla fiorentina stamattina?"

"Merda, sembra figo."

"Non proprio. Sembra più complicato di quello che è. Vedi, è facile lasciarsi impressionare quando si guarda al prodotto finito.” Prende una pentola dalla credenza e riscalda un po' d'acqua, poi ci mette dentro una ciotola di ceramica, borbottando qualcosa sull’aver bisogno di un fornello nuovo.  
"Davvero, è solo un insieme di piccoli gesti, basta farne uno alla volta." Unisce tuorli, limone, succo di lime e acqua e inizia a sbatterli.

Toglie la pentola dal fuoco, posizionandola su un nuovissimo sottopentola che Alec ha acquistato solo pochi giorni fa, e aggiunge sale e pepe. Prende un frullatore a immersione e versa lentamente del burro fuso. Davanti agli occhi di Alec, la miscela diventa densa e cremosa. Jace la mette da parte e riempie un'altra pentola per metà d'acqua, accendendo il fuoco posteriore. Poi, fa appassire un po’ di spinaci in una padella e tosta dei muffin inglesi imburrati e quando l'acqua arriva a una leggera ebollizione, fa cuocere perfettamente tre uova, disponendole su un piatto riscaldato. I suoi movimenti sono veloci, rilassati.

Alla fine, Jace mette gli spinaci su ciascun muffin, quindi fa scivolare l'uovo in cima, finendolo con la salsa olandese.

Proprio in quel momento, arriva Izzy, sbadigliando. "C’è qualcosa che ha un buon profumo."

"E’ proprio da te, svegliarti quando tutto il lavoro è finito" le dice Jace e fa scivolare un piatto sul bancone.

Alec ha visto gli ingredienti solo trenta minuti fa, sapeva che non erano altro che roba cruda infilata in sacchetti di plastica, ma Jace li ha trasformati.

Alec taglia l'uovo, guardando il tuorlo setoso giallo brillante scorrere di lato, quindi prende un morso. "E’ incredibile" mormora.

Izzy grugnisce in segno di apprezzamento, ingozzandosi col cibo. Non fa mai una vera conversazione finché non è sveglia da almeno un paio d'ore.

"Respira, tra un morso e l’altro."

"Sa apprezzare un capolavoro" dice compiaciuto Jace. Fa un cenno verso i suoi piatti con un gesto elaborato. "Et Wallà!"

"Sono abbastanza sicuro che non si dica così."

Jace scrolla le spalle. “Vaffanculo, non sono un linguista. Sono uno chef. "

Alec assapora la meravigliosa pietanza, e Jace li guarda felice mentre mangiano.

A volte serve che qualcosa venga aggiunto, per notare che prima non c’era. Alec si rende conto che non ha mai visto Jace così sicuro di sé e contento, anche se ha provato tutta la vita a offrirgli quelle sensazioni. Alcune cose devi farle per conto tuo.

"Sì" dice Alec piano, "lo sei davvero, amico."

\---

Trascorrono il resto della giornata mangiando e guardando film e giocando partite a monopoli sempre più aggressive. Tutti barano.

Alec sa che è solo un gioco e che probabilmente dovrebbero rilassarsi tutti, eppure - non può lasciar vincere questi stronzi pieni di sé. Ruba a Jace Parco della Vittoria quando lui è impegnato a controllare il prosciutto. Ad un certo punto, Jace lo ruba a sua volta e viene ricompensato per i suoi sforzi con una banconota da 500 dollari di un arancione brillante.

Izzy fa finta di niente, ma finisce per vincere e quando si alza, sotto il suo piede c'è una pila ordinata di Imprevisti.

Dopo aver mangiato troppo per cena, aprono i regali. Alec ha messo dei soldi sulla card di Izzy per la mensa perché è preoccupato che, da sola al campus, finisca per morire di fame, e ha comprato a Jace una card regalo per acquistare libri di testo; l’aveva comprata prima che Jace lasciasse il college perché lui è pessimo, noioso e pratico, e tutto ciò che dicono su di lui è totalmente vero. La libreria vende alcuni romanzi obsoleti. Spera che Jace si diverta a leggere Dan Brown.

Izzy apre la busta e ride. "Sei un tale papà." lo bacia sulla guancia. "Grazie."

Lui si stiracchia sul pavimento, e sente acquietarsi la sensazione nervosa che di solito gli ronza in testa. Di fronte a lui, Izzy e Jace si scambiano uno sguardo d’intesa.

Alec si mette a sedere preoccupato.

L'ultima volta che hanno pianificato qualcosa insieme, Jace ha deciso di silurare il proprio futuro. Grazie al cazzo, se Alec è un po' nervoso ultimamente.

Izzy scompare nella stanza di Jace e torna trascinando un'enorme scatola incartata.

"Che cosa avete fatto?" borbotta Alec, aprendo il dono. All'interno, avvolta in strati di carta velina, c'è una valigetta marrone scuro, con le sue iniziali.

"È proprio come quella che aveva papà" dice Izzy, apparendo insolitamente timida. "Jace ed io l’abbiamo fatta fare per te."  
"Non avreste dovuto " mormora Alec. "Non potete permettervela."

"Volevamo solo che tu sapessi quanto siamo orgogliosi di te" interviene Jace "per aver seguito i tuoi sogni."

Alec riesce a sentire la bile salirgli nella parte posteriore della gola e in qualche modo, riesce a tirare fuori un "E’ fantastica ragazzi, grazie" o qualcosa del genere prima di saltare su e catapultarsi in cucina, afferrando una birra dal frigorifero.

Ne ha bevute tre ed è un po’ brillo, quel tanto che basta per sentirsi piacevolmente intorpidito, ma ciò non spiega il groviglio che sente nella pancia, o il modo in cui le sue dita armeggiano sulla bottiglia. Sta cercando un apribottiglie nel cassetto quando Izzy lo mette all’angolo.

"Stai vedendo qualcuno? Perché Jace mi ha detto alcune cose. "

Jace deve occuparsi dei suoi fottuti affari.

Alec continua a frugare tra le cianfrusaglie nel cassetto, sperando che, se finge di essere sordo e muto, lei lascerà perdere senza fare altre domande scomode a cui non è sicuro di come rispondere. Ringhia e sbatte la birra contro il bancone, cercando inutilmente di aprirla.

“Penso che sia fantastico se stai vedendoti con un ragazzo. Ma Jace sembra convinto che si tratti di un qualche barone del petrolio che cerca di portarti a Ibiza con qualche trucco. Gli ho detto di non preoccuparsi così tanto, saresti una puttana terribile. Schifiltosa e sempre sulle tue. E ho detto che se esci di nuovo con qualcuno è una buona cosa. "

“Non sto uscendo con lui. Parliamo e basta ", dice Alec. Oh santo cielo, se solo lei sapesse quanto è vero. In qualche modo, Izzy ha l'impressione sbagliata che lui sostenga la propria vita di glamour e di toast alla maionese con il lavoro allo studio, e Alec non l'ha mai corretta, non per colpa sua e neppure perché è un codardo, certo che no.

“Dovresti fare qualcosa per te stesso. Alec, non puoi continuare a vivere per gli altri. "

"Sto benissimo", dice lui. Dov'è l’apribottiglie? Il mio regno per un cazzo di apribottiglie.

“Sei quasi diventato verde quando hai visto il regalo che Jace e io ti abbiamo fatto. Solo perché hai deciso di fare legge da ragazzino, non significa che devi rimanere lì attaccato. La vita non è incisa nella pietra. "

Lui dà alla sua birra un altro colpo fragoroso e disperato.

"Dammi qua", dice Izzy, strappandogli la bottiglia dalle mani e svitando il tappo.

"L'avevo già allentato," mormora Alec.

Lei gli restituisce la bottiglia. "Pensa a quello che ho detto."

\---

Stanno bevendo zabaione di fronte alla tv, guardando La vita è meravigliosa con il volume abbassato, le immagini in bianco e nero che si riflettono sui muri della stanza. Lo zabaione, grazie a Jace, è più alcool che altro, e ora lo è anche Alec.

Fuori è diventato buio. Jace è sul pavimento, con gli occhi chiusi, una vecchia coperta sulle spalle.

Nella tasca posteriore di Alec, il telefono vibra.

Lo tira fuori e guarda lo schermo, sorpreso di vedere un messaggio da un numero sconosciuto.

Sei libero? – M

Il cuore di Alec fa un balzo e sente sudare il palmo delle mani. "Chi è?" chiede Izzy, sollevando la testa dalla sua spalla.

"Un amico " borbotta Alec scivolando fuori da sotto di lei. "Devo rispondere ."

"Ci scommetto" dice lei con uno sbadiglio e afferra uno dei cuscini del divano per infilarselo sotto la testa.

Alec si precipita nella sua stanza e chiude la porta dietro di sé, prima di rispondere, Sì .

Magnus deve essere rimasto in attesa perché il telefono di Alec si illumina quasi immediatamente. 

"Ehi" dice Alec, un po' nervoso. Questa è la prima volta che Magnus entra nella sua camera da letto. Ma si sente come se avrebbe dovuto pulirla. 

"Non può vedere la tua stanza, idiota" borbotta tra sé. Tuttavia, dà un calcio alla biancheria sporca gettandola sotto il letto.

"Scusa?"

"Niente" risponde Alec in fretta.

"Non ero sicuro che fosse il caso di chiamare" dice Magnus, sembrando incerto. "Potresti avere da fare."

Le cuffie che usa per lavoro sono buone, a volte la connessione è un po’ incerta, ma l’essere stato chiamato da Magnus sul suo numero personale sembra immediatamente più intimo.

"No no, e sono contento che tu l'abbia fatto" si precipita a rassicurarlo. "Come sono andate le tue vacanze?" . Si siede ai piedi del letto, le molle scricchiolano sotto di lui.

"Più o meno al solito." un cubetto di ghiaccio tintinna ai bordi di un bicchiere di cristallo mentre Magnus fa roteare dolcemente il suo drink, qualcosa di musicale per la sera tardi. Alec scommette che questo non è il suo primo drink. Ma è solo una sensazione.

"Suppongo che tu sia a casa."

"Sì" risponde Magnus. "Da solo."

"Nessun… partner?"

Magnus ride amaramente. "No, non ho una relazione da un po' di tempo."

Alec lo sapeva, sapeva che Magnus si stava riprendendo da una rottura ed era abbastanza sicuro di conoscere Magnus abbastanza bene da sapere che altrimenti non avrebbe telefonato ad una linea hot, ma il fatto che glielo abbia confermato lo fa comunque rilassare e schiude qualcosa che era aggrovigliato nel suo stomaco.

"L'ultima rottura è stata brutta, eh?" Alec si rilassa sul suo letto, fissando il soffitto. La piccola lampada da tavolo è l'unica fonte di illuminazione nella stanza e la finestra è aperta, quel tanto che basta per far entrare una brezza fresca nella sua stanza soffocante. Le tende giocano con la luce, proiettando ombre strane sul soffitto. Alec ricorda il tempo in cui lui, Izzy e Jace erano soliti andare al parco nel pomeriggio e giacere sull'erba, indovinando delle forme tra le nuvole. Alec cerca di immaginarsi che una delle ombre scure sul soffitto assomigli a Magnus, che lui sia qui nella stessa stanza, ma Alec non sa nemmeno che aspetto abbia Magnus.

"Sì. So di averlo detto così en passant. “

"Potresti parlarmene" si offre volontario Alec.

E così Magnus racconta, fermandosi per bere qualcosa ogni tanto.

“Non sarebbe stata così brutta se lei non si fosse portata via metà della mia clientela e avviato un'attività in competizione con la mia. Ci è voluto tempo e sacrificio. Posso perdonarla per non aver voluto stare con me, va bene. Ma le bugie, il complottare alle mie spalle, quello no. "

"Quello che brucia davvero" dice Alec, poi si strofina le tempie. Ha un vero talento per l'eufemismo.

"Sì" concorda Magnus, sembrando lieto. “Mi ha bruciato. Hai un modo meraviglioso di esprimere le cose."

"Non posso immaginare che qualcuno non voglia stare con te" dice Alec onestamente.

C'è un lungo silenzio e Alec toglie il telefono dall’orecchio e guarda lo schermo per assicurarsi che Magnus non abbia riattaccato. 

"È stato tanto tempo fa" dice infine Magnus.

"Tuttavia, ti brucia ancora."

"Sì" sospira Magnus. Alec ha la sensazione che sia qualcosa che Magnus non ha mai confessato prima.

"Deve essere molto difficile avere fiducia."

"Sto per dire qualcosa di assurdo" dice Magnus in fretta. "E cerca di non giudicarmi troppo duramente, tesoro."

Oddio, pensa Alec e si prepara per sentire Magnus confessargli il suo feticismo, e la sua propensione a succhiare le dita dei piedi.

"Penso di fidarmi di te."

"Perché?" esclama Alec.

"Non lo so. Sono quasi impazzito cercando di capire il perché, cercando di convincermi del contrario. Ma a volte penso che succede di incontrare la persona giusta, al momento giusto, e quella ti sblocca qualcosa dentro. " Magnus sospira. "Non ti sembra folle?"

"Molto" dice Alec "è davvero pazzesco."

Al telefono, Magnus ride.

"Dovresti proteggere meglio te stesso" insiste Alec.

“Ci ho provato e dove sono finito? Da solo, a chiamare una hotline per parlare di musica e libri a tarda notte. ”

"Più che altro farneticando " sottolinea Alec.

"Sì, più che altro farneticando" concorda Magnus.

"Va bene, va bene, il punto è tuo" dice Alec. “Immagino di capire cosa intendi. E, sì. E’ lo Stesso. Per me. Mi fido anch’io, di te. "

Magnus ride di nuovo. "Vorrei che tu fossi qui adesso. Ti comprerei qualcosa di carino per Natale. "

"Tipo cosa?" Alec soffoca il bisogno di dire a Magnus che chiamarlo è già un dono sufficiente. È stupido, ma non ha ancora completamente mollato il freno.

Magnus emette un suono pensieroso. "Non lo so. Cosa ti piacerebbe?"

Un po' di dannata tranquillità , pensa Alec. Tutti dicono sempre quanto sia grande avere vent’anni e quanto dovrebbe goderseli, ma più che altro lui si sente troppo giovane per capire il mondo e troppo vecchio per esserne così confuso.

Ma ciò che lo confonde di più, ciò che lo tiene sveglio la notte e preoccupa i suoi giorni, è Magnus.

Alec non crede davvero al destino, ma crede nelle connessioni e nelle possibilità. Ciò che ne consegue dipende interamente da lui, ma lui e Magnus sono in piedi sull’orlo di un precipizio, un grande oceano beante di possibilità, qualcosa di molto più grande di quello che hanno ora, se solo Alec avesse il coraggio di afferrarlo.

Nella sua testa, Maia sussurra: ho triplicato la posta su di te.

C'è un momento di silenzio, e poi Alec dice: "Potrei avere un regalo per te"

"Si?" chiede Magnus.

Alec si lecca le labbra improvvisamente secche, fa scivolare nella sua voce un tono di sfida. "Se ci stai".

"Io ..." Magnus si schiarisce la gola e quando risponde, la sua voce è roca. "Ci sto."

"Togliti i vestiti per me, Magnus."

C'è il rumore del bicchiere di Magnus posato con un po’ troppa forza e poi lo scricchiolio di una sedia mentre si alza. "Vado in camera mia e metto il telefono in vivavoce, se ti va bene."

"Sì" dice Alec e riconosce a malapena la propria voce.

Sente un fruscìo di tessuto nella linea. Il suono di anelli che colpiscono una superficie solida. Qualcos'altro che non riesce a identificare.

"Aspetta" interrompe Alec, "dimmi cosa fai, per me."

"Mi sono appena tolto il fermacravatta, e i gemelli" dice Magnus. "Avevo intenzione di andare in ufficio più tardi, ma ho cambiato idea." Alec li sente cadere un secondo dopo. Probabilmente su un cassettone.  
"Indosso le bretelle e le sto facendo scivolare lungo le spalle."

Alec sente mozzarsi il respiro.

"Sto sbottonandomi la camicia adesso."

Il suono di una cerniera, lo scatto di elastico. Alec ha fatto questa cosa mille volte in precedenza, ha sentito esattamente gli stessi suoni, ma questa volta lo sente diverso. Sente di assistere a qualcosa di privato, qualcosa che non gli dovrebbe essere permesso avere. Chiude gli occhi e immagina che Magnus sia nella stanza con lui, e sta vedendo ogni centimetro della sua pelle che si scopre, in modo dolorosamente lento.

"Bisogna togliersi i calzini prima dei pantaloni" dice Magnus. "Non importa quanto sei sexy, nessuno è attraente nudo con le calze."

"Lo terrò a mente" dice Alec, provando un po' di stupida gelosia. Perché diamine gli scoccia che Magnus possa essere stato nudo con altre persone? Fa sesso al telefono regolarmente con degli sconosciuti, che cazzo. 

"Sei spogliato?"

"Sì.”

"Spegni le luci e poi sali sul letto."

"Okay, ci sono" dice Magnus un momento dopo.

Certo, il suo letto non scricchiola. Probabilmente dorme su mucchi di soldi come Paperon de’ Paperoni.

"Passati la mano sul collo e fai finta che sia la mia."

Sente il rumore di dita che sfregano contro un po’ di barba, può immaginarlo contro la sua pelle, piccole punture di spilli contro i polpastrelli sensibili. "Ora, ti bacio il collo."

"Voglio baciarti la bocca" mormora Magnus, suonando febbrile. "Voglio sapere che sapore hai."

"Puoi" risponde Alec, a voce bassa, ruvida. "Puoi passarmi le mani tra i capelli e tirarli un po', premere i tuoi fianchi contro i miei, sentire quanto sono eccitato per te." Alec si passa il palmo della mano sul davanti dei pantaloni, sentendosi rigido e dolorante.

"Com’è la tua bocca?" chiede Magnus all'improvviso.

Nessuno glielo ha mai chiesto prima. "Uh, sono solo labbra" dice Alec, bloccandosi. "Niente di speciale, immagino."

“Vorrei che tu capissi quanto sbagli. Sei così delizioso."

Alec non riesce a sentirsi fare dei complimenti, nemmeno al telefono, anche nella privacy della propria mente. Cambia argomento, in preda al panico. "Uh, hai del lubrificante o altro?"

"Sì, dammi un minuto." Magnus ritorna in linea. "Sono pronto."

"Ti stai toccando?"

"Sì" risponde senza fiato.

"Fai ruotare la mano dalla base alla punta del tuo cazzo mentre ti accarezzi." Alec ascolta il suono familiare della pelle contro la pelle, e dice: “Presa salda. Io ho le mani grandi. "

Magnus fa un respiro trattenuto. "Ci avrei scommesso.”

Dopo alcuni minuti in cui Alec emette suoni incoraggianti, dicendo cazzate come Forza e Cazzo, sìì, Magnus dice: "Ci sono quasi. È passato un po' di tempo dall’ultima volta."

"Niente di cui vergognarsi. Quanto sei vicino?” chiede Alec. “Prendi l'altra mano e prenditi le palle, e strofinale col pollice avanti e indietro mentre ti accarezzi il cazzo. Pensi di poterlo fare per me, tesoro? ”

"Per favore, non- non trattarmi come un altro cliente."

Senza accorgersene, Alec lo sta facendo meccanicamente, ricadendo nella familiare abitudine, parlando con Magnus come con uno stronzo qualunque. E Magnus è tutt'altro. Alec si apre i jeans, li spinge giù dai fianchi, fa scivolare le mani sullo stomaco e si afferra il pene con la mano, trattenendo un gemito. Non ha bisogno di sgombrare la mente per questo; è Magnus con cui sta parlando. 

"Va bene" dice e fa un respiro profondo. "Mi fai sentire così bene. Penso a te tutto il tempo."

"Dimmi dimmi."

“Mi chiedo cosa stai facendo, che aspetto hai quando ridi. Mi chiedo come sarebbe sentire le tue mani sul mio corpo, e ... " qui, la sua voce si abbassa; fa scorrere il dito sopra la punta del suo cazzo, tastando le gocce di liquido uscite “ ... come sarebbe sentirti dentro di me. "

Magnus ansima, aspro e spezzato, la voce quasi un singhiozzo. “Oh, cazzo. Sono così vicino, ma non posso ... tu non sei qui. È Natale e sono solo ... ”

In quel momento, ad Alec sovviene qualcosa di orribile, assolutamente orrendo; chiude gli occhi, la mano premuta contro il cazzo e dice: "Sono qui con te e non vado da nessuna parte."

Al telefono, Magnus emette un suono acuto e gemente e viene con un sussulto e un’imprecazione. Alec lo segue pochi minuti dopo, al suono del suo respiro, che lo stimola dolcemente.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec è terrorizzato. Per lei e per sé stesso. Le relazioni possono danneggiarti in modo permanente. Anche senza aver incontrato lei, ad Alec sarebbe bastato osservare la propria famiglia per vedere quale danno duraturo le cattive relazioni possono lasciare sulle persone, quel tipo di cicatrici che non si vedono.
> 
> Buona lettura x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la fanart appartiene a Nadine Sprenger x

L'inizio dell'anno segna una nevicata da record. 

"Ho praticamente dovuto sciare per arrivare a lavoro" si lamenta Maia, togliendosi la spessa giacca e il berretto di lana.

Alec era stata tentato di rimanere a letto tutto il giorno, fottersene di questo lavoro e del tempo, raggomitolarsi a letto con uno dei libri consigliati da Magnus e aspettare che lui lo chiamasse più tardi. Alec ODIA il freddo.

Durante le vacanze, Magnus gli aveva scritto qualche sms, di solito qualcosa di poco significativo, chiedendogli della sua giornata. Ogni volta che il suo telefono emetteva un segnale acustico, il cuore di Alec accelerava un po'. 

La sera di Capodanno, Jace aveva suggerito di fare una passeggiata a Times Square. Ai veri newyorkesi non fregava niente di quelle stupidaggini da turisti, aveva detto Izzy, ma Jace aveva insistito, dicendo chissà cosa avrebbe portato l'anno successivo? Poteva essere che non fossero tutti nello stesso posto per un po', e Izzy aveva afferrato il cappotto in silenzio.

Alle 23:59, Magnus gli aveva mandato un sms con una dozzina di emoji che si baciavano, e Alec aveva riso, luminoso e felice, nel mezzo di Times Square, mentre i cartelloni pubblicitari esplodevano insieme ai fuochi d'artificio in cielo, e il suo fiato si condensava in minuscole nuvole bianche davanti al viso. 

Al lavoro, Alec schiaffa la borsa sulla scrivania e scuote la neve dalle scarpe. Si toglie il cappotto, ancora rabbrividendo. Si tocca i capelli dove sono più corti, spostandoli dal viso, tenuti fermi da una sconcertante quantità di gel che Izzy gli ha mostrato come usare. Aveva appoggiato la testa sulla sua spalla, guardando i loro riflessi nello specchio e aveva detto: "Ora, sarai irresistibile per il tuo malvagio Barone del petrolio." Alec non si era preoccupato di correggerla, perché non era del tutto sicuro che avesse torto. 

Ieri, Izzy era tornata al college, e quel punto sul braccio sinistro, il punto in cui lei aveva posato la testa e lo aveva abbracciato di lato, era ancora dolorante come un arto fantasma.

"Valigetta nuova?" chiede Maia, sistemandosi.

"Sì," dice Alec, imbarazzato. Il vestito, la cravatta, il taglio di capelli; si sente come se stesse giocando a travestirsi nella sua stessa vita, un bambino spaventato che recita la parte di un adulto. 

"Lo so, cazzo, lascia perdere. È troppo, ma Izzy e Jace erano così orgogliosi di loro stessi. Inoltre, è più bella di quella vecchia ".

"Mi piaceva quella vecchia. Era molto te."

"Ridotta male, e piuttosto triste?"

"Bella, e aveva carattere."

"Che bel modo di dire che si vede che sono povero."

"Mi conosci, sono una persona dolce" dice maliziosamente Maia, facendo schioccare le nocche. "Stasera lavoro al bar. Vuoi venire e passare un po' di tempo?"

"Oh, accidenti" dice Alec "Mi piacerebbe molto, ma penso che dovrei lavarmi i capelli stasera."

No, non vuole assolutamente andare a casa e aspettare disperatamente che Magnus chiami. 

Proprio come un dannato malato di mente.

Maia allunga la mano attraverso la scrivania e gli afferra il polso. Con forza. "Dai, siamo amici adesso. So che tutto questo per te è nuovo, ma per gli amici si fanno delle cose."

"Ci penserò" borbotta Alec, mentre lei gli rilascia il braccio, e infine affonda nella sua sedia. Lui emette un piccolo, beato sospiro. 

"A meno che tu non debba lavorare stasera."

"Sempre" dice Alec, stropicciandosi gli occhi. Fare due lavori e destreggiarsi con Magnus sta iniziando a pesargli in modo negativo. 

"O lavorartelo."

"Va bene! Verrò!" sibila Alec, sedendosi. "Abbassa la voce."

"Ehi, precario!" chiama qualcuno, gettando un elenco sulla sua scrivania. "Mettiti il cappotto. È ora di andare a prendere il caffè."

Alec lascia cadere la testa sulla scrivania con un tonfo sordo. Il suo anno sta già andando così bene.

"Ehi, bei capelli, precario."

\--- 

Dopo il lavoro, incontra Maia al bar e aspetta che lei faccia qualche drink mentre apre i suoi documenti in un angolo del bar.

Su sollecitazione di Maia, ha provato a portarsi il lavoro a casa, ma lo ha lasciato sedimentare nella borsa, come qualcosa di temuto, mentre mentalmente cerca delle scuse per convincersi che non può metterci mano. Da quando ha cominciato a farlo, il suo bagno, una volta l'apice assoluto della sciatteria dei maschi ventenne, è diventato davvero scintillante. 

Maia sta cercando di inventare nuovi drink, è il primo della serata è di un verde brillante e fuma in modo sospetto, con una spirale di lime delicatamente arricciata sul bordo del bicchiere da martini. Alec è assolutamente inorridito ma prende comunque il drink che gli viene offerto. 

"Questo è molto femminile per venire da te", dice Alec. "Pensavo che preferissi la birra calda e il whisky con un po’ di infelicità."

“Sono una donna poliedrica. Ora stai zitto e provalo. “  
Alec prende un sorso mentre Maia lo guarda con ansia. 

"Allora?" chiede. "Dimmi cosa ne pensi, Lightwood."

"Penso che l’unico modo di sembrare più gay bevendo questo sarebbe se indossassi biancheria intima fosforescente e se l’orlo del bicchiere fosse coperto di glitter."

Maia comprime le labbra in segno di disapprovazione.

"Okay, aspetta un attimo." Alec ci riprova, concentrandosi sul sapore fruttato del succo di lime e di qualcosa di stucchevolmente dolce al di sotto che gli ottunde la lingua. Schiocca le labbra. "E’ buono, ma forse un po' meno di triple sec?"

"Forse", dice Maia pensieroso. "Stai diventando davvero bravo."

"Sarà utile per la mia seconda carriera da alcolista snob."

Maia va nel magazzino per prendere un altro barilotto mentre Alec legge il terzo documento della serata e si augura silenziosamente la morte. Il suo sguardo scorre su “Quality Systems, Inc. Sez. Litig., N. 15-55173”, e continua a leggere con quello che sta diventando un disinteresse in continua crescita.

Fino a quando non arriva al giudizio finale che lo eccita.

I dettagli sono molto, molto simili al caso che lo studio prenderà presto in carico. 

“Ehi, guarda qua,” grida Alec, e Maia si avvicina. “Dice che nel luglio 2017, la Corte d’Appello di Robbins Geller ha ottenuto una vittoria significativa nella class action sui sistemi di qualità, nella Nona Circoscrizione. In appello, un pannello di tre giudici della Nona ha rovesciato all'unanimità la precedente sentenza di non luogo a procedere del tribunale distrettuale nella prima istanza di rigetto del ricorso contro i Sistemi di qualità e ha rimandato il caso al tribunale distrettuale per ulteriori accertamenti. La sentenza ha posto una questione di dubbio relativo a errori "vari" futuri e presenti. Il tribunale d’appello ha spiegato che "parti non di dichiarazioni contrastanti non sono ammissibili per le disposizioni di approdo sicuro della PSLRA - E Cristo, che roba super noiosa". 

Si strofina gli occhi e volta il file, facendolo scivolare sul bancone. "Puoi vedere di persona se proprio ti va."

"Pensi davvero che sia noioso?" chiede Maia.

"A te piace?"

Lei inclina la testa, apparendo pensierosa. "Sì. Amo la legge, tutto quello che la riguarda, come è mutevole, come cambia nel tempo, il suo moto perpetuo. Eppure, c'è qualcosa di stabile nella legge. Vedi, prendiamo questi casi e costruiamo delle fondamenta, pietre miliari perché le generazioni future possano capire e costruirci sopra. Non pensi che sia bello? ”

"Per una faccenda bancaria?"

"Per qualsiasi cosa", dice Maia. "La legge è ragione libera dalla passione e questo è vero, ma fare qualcosa senza passione non è qualcosa che vale la pena fare della tua vita."

Come sarebbe, si chiede Alec, provare quel tipo di passione per qualcosa? In modo aperto: pensa a Jace, totalmente a suo agio in cucina. Pensa a Magnus.

"Stare decisis", dice Alec dolcemente.

"Il tuo latino è davvero pessimo", sottolinea Maia, non impressionata, ma lei prende il file da lui e inizia a controllare il documento. Dopo un po', dice: "Gesù, Alec. Penso che tu abbia fatto centro. Dovresti consegnare questo a Catarina domattina. ”

"Dovresti farlo tu. Dopotutto, questa serata è stata una tua idea."

"Sei sicuro?"

"Sì", dice Alec. “Io sarei andato a casa a lavarmi i capelli. Sono contento di essere uscito stasera. ”

"So che sei impaziente di tornare a casa e parlare con il tuo cliente misterioso." controlla l'orologio. "In realtà sono sorpresa che tu sia rimasto così a lungo."

"Non è più un cliente", ammette Alec, sentendosi inspiegabilmente timido. Essendo lei la sua migliore e unica amica non per parentela, è sorpreso di scoprire che la sua buona opinione significa qualcosa per lui.

"Sul serio?" Maia prende la sua bottiglia d'acqua da sotto il bar e beve. "Gli hai dato il tuo numero?"

"Sì, parliamo molto."

"Tutto qui?"

Alec finisce il suo drink. Più ne beve, più il sapore migliora. In questo modo l'alcol è un divertimento. "Qualcosa di più."

"Allora, quando avete intenzione di incontrarvi?"

"Sembra un po’ affrettato."

"Ma è parecchio che vi parlate, vero?"

"Si ma ..."

"Alec, come pensi che le persone si incontrino? Pensi che si scambino i numeri di previdenza sociale e che prima facciano dei controlli per sicurezza? Le persone si incontrano online, si iscrivono a siti per appuntamenti, qualunque cosa. Si conoscono molto meno l'uno con l'altro rispetto a quanto vi conoscete voi due. "

"Forse hai ragione," dice Alec un po’ rigidamente.

"Penso che non abbiamo molte vere connessioni con le persone e tu devi a te stesso la possibilità di esplorarle. A volte devi imparare a lasciar entrare le persone."

“Tu l’hai fatto? “ chiede Alec.

La mano di lei scivola sul collo, percorrendo le cicatrici lunghe e contorte. Alec non ha mai chiesto spiegazioni; non gli sembrava giusto. Ma sono ben visibili, di colore scuro e in rilievo. Qualunque cosa o chiunque gliele abbia procurate, l’ha ferita in profondità. 

"Un regalo di un ex ragazzo", dice Maia, concentrandosi troppo sul riavvitare il tappo della sua bottiglietta d'acqua. 

"E vuoi dire che lui ti manca?"

Alec è terrorizzato. Per lei e per sé stesso. Le relazioni possono danneggiarti in modo permanente. Anche senza aver incontrato lei, ad Alec sarebbe bastato osservare la propria famiglia per vedere quale danno duraturo le cattive relazioni possono lasciare sulle persone, quel tipo di cicatrici che non si vedono.

Maia ripone la bottiglia di plastica sotto il bancone e guarda Alec. "Alec, l'unica cosa che ho imparato è che non ci sono garanzie nella vita. A volte lasciamo entrare nella nostra esistenza le persone sbagliate, e rimaniamo in relazioni scadenti più a lungo di quanto dovremmo. Ma devo credere che ci siano ancora persone che meritano attenzione. "

"Chi te l'ha insegnato?"

"Tu, scemo," dice semplicemente e fa scivolare un altro drink davanti a lui. Questo è rosso e in esso galleggiano piccoli frammenti verdi dall'aspetto ammuffito. “Ci sono olive e capperi. Ho pensato che mettessero allegria. "

“Cristo, davvero ? Sembrava una buona combinazione nella tua testa? "

Maia scrolla le spalle. “Eh. Quello che non ti uccide ti rende più forte? "

"Questo non significa dover corteggiare la morte." Prova comunque a berlo, sentendosi ancora scosso. Lo fa per Maia. Dopo tutto, è quello che fai per degli amici.

La bevanda risulta prevedibilmente orrenda.

\---

Dopo essere tornato a casa dal bar, Alec si avvia dritto verso il frigo e afferra un burrito bruciato dal congelatore da scaldare al microonde, strappa l’involucro di plastica e raschia lo spesso strato di ghiaccio dalla parte superiore.

Mentre la roba nel microonde, estrae il telefono dalla tasca e chiama Jace per lasciare un messaggio. È sorpreso quando Jace risponde.

“Ahoy, servizio mortuario. Prima li uccido, e poi li griglio. "

"Odio il modo in cui rispondi al telefono," mormora Alec. "Sai, non sei minimamente così simpatico come pensi di essere."  
"Forse", riconosce Jace, "ma sono ancora dannatamente carino." 

Alec fissa il suo telefono con disgusto. La compiacenza di Jace attraversa praticamente tutta la città e si diffonde attraverso gli altoparlanti. Se Alec avesse imparato a sfruttare il suo potere, potrebbe cavalcare le onde di autocompiacimento di Jace per andare ovunque e risparmiare una fortuna in biglietti della metropolitana.

"Ci sei, amico?"

"Sì", dice Alec con un sospiro.

"Lavoro fino a tardi stasera, ma ho qualcosa per te nel frigorifero."

“Ho già bevuto troppi drink stasera. Non posso bere anche della vodka. " 

“I miei giorni da festaiolo sono finiti, fratello. E’ rimasta solo pura eccellenza. "

"Sì, beh, non mi svegli quando rientra, Eccellenza."

"Va bene, e ehi ..."

"Si?"

"Non fare niente di stupido stasera."

Alec apre la bocca per chiedergli cosa intenda, ma si rende conto che Jace ha già riattaccato. Scrolla le spalle e controlla il frigorifero e vede un piatto avvolto in plastica con un biglietto che dice: MIGLIORE DI QUALUNQUE MERDA CHE STAI PER MANGIARE. 

Alec guarda il suo penoso burrito di fagioli, lo getta nella spazzatura e riscalda le lasagne di Jace. 

Mangia davanti alla TV, scorrendo le notizie sul suo telefono. Cerca di non ripetersi nella testa la conversazione al bar, ma non riesce a smettere di ripensarci. Gli sembra impossibile che ci siano persone che stanno facendo lo stage perché amano quel lavoro. L'idea gli è così estranea che non la prende nemmeno in considerazione, e ciò probabilmente suggerisce pessime idee sulla sua vita in generale e sul percorso di carriera che ha scelto, in particolare.

Magnus non aveva scritto molti messaggi, ma aveva avvertito che sarebbe stato in riunione per gran parte della giornata. Apparentemente, nel suo lavoro stanno per avvenire grossi cambiamenti.

Alle 22, Alec prende le cuffie e fa sapere al call center che è pronto per la notte. 

La sua prima chiamata è di uno dei suoi clienti abituali, una donna che chiama ogni due settimane, quando viene pagata. Suo marito è morto alcuni anni fa e lei dice che Alec glielo ricorda così tanto. Giace a letto, con i cuscini attorno, il telefono contro l'orecchio, mentre racconta ad Alec della sua settimana e ride di tutte le sue terribili battute.

Alec aspetta che il segnale acustico li informi che il loro tempo è scaduto, ascoltando il respiro regolare di lei che si addormenta, e termina la sua chiamata come fa sempre, con un lieve, "Buona notte, tesoro."

Risponde ad alcune brevi chiamate finché il suo cellulare non si illumina. Manda un messaggio a Magnus per dirgli di concedergli un minuto e informa il centralino che per quella notte ha finito. 

Quando Magnus finalmente chiama, sembra che siano passati mille anni dall'ultima volta che ha sentito la sua voce. 

"Buonasera, mio caro."

La voce di Magnus lo avvolge come fumo, e Alec si avvia alla sua camera da letto, allentando finalmente la cravatta. "Com'è andata la tua giornata?"

“Impegnativa, ma tutto bene. Stiamo finalmente costruendo una solida clientela di base e presto avrò alcune notizie interessanti. ”

"Buone notizie?"

"Lo spero", dice Magnus. Sembra rilassato e felice. Alec spera che almeno in parte sia merito suo. "Com'è stata la tua giornata?"

Alec fa un sospiro pesante. Si sdraia sul letto e si stringe un cuscino al petto. “Prima di tutto, la fottuta neve. Odio il freddo, lo sapevi? “

"No, non lo sapevo, ma ora lo inciderò nella mia memoria." C'è un suono strano e ritmico oltre la linea e Alec non riesce ad individuarlo. Solo quando sente il clangore metallico di padelle realizza che forse Magnus sta cucinando.

"Secondo, nel momento in cui sono entrato a lavoro, sono dovuto ri-uscire per andare da Starbucks."

“Bevande terribili, solo zucchero e latte. Ho dovuto prendere qualcosa da Starbucks oggi. È inevitabile; sono ad ogni dannato angolo di strada. "

"Penso di aver fatto davvero una buona cosa oggi."

"Davvero?"

"Sì, grande risultato al bar."

"Lavori in un bar?" Sembra molto più incuriosito di quanto la notizia meriti davvero.

“No, stavo solo uscendo con un’amica. Tipo di una situazione di bevute e di lavoro assieme? "

"Capisco. Be’, Hemingway approverebbe sicuramente. "

Allora gli viene in mente qualcosa, un pensiero che non è stato in grado di scacciare fin da quando gli è sovvenuto. Ad Alec piacerebbe essere il tipo di persona che non si limita a sparare domande imbarazzanti, ma non può farne a meno. È il tratto di personalità che Izzy definisce molto poco attraente. Il tempo e i suoi scarsi livelli di buon senso non l'hanno affatto temperato, questo suo spericolato bisogno di sapere le cose, non importa quanto sia doloroso. 

"Magnus, posso farti una domanda?"

"Ovviamente. Qualsiasi cosa."

"Hai degli amici?"

"Non è così per tutti?"

Alec emette un suono perplesso. L'aggiunta di Maia porta il suo conto totale a uno sconcertante uno .

"Ho molte conoscenze e due ottimi amici."

"Dove erano a Natale?"

"Ora, questa è una domanda che mi sono posto molto di recente." Al telefono, Magnus sembra contemplativo, ma non turbato. “Dopo la mia ultima rottura, penso di essermi allontanato dalle persone. Non è colpa loro. Ho chiesto spazio e me lo hanno concesso. Questo è il problema: è troppo facile pensare che domani, domani sarà quando riprenderò i contatti con le persone. Domani sarà quando ricucirò i rapporti che ho rovinato. E poi domani si trasforma in ieri e un giorno ti guardi intorno e tutti se ne sono andati, come tu hai chiesto loro di fare. E allora sei solo e ti rendi conto che sei solo da molto tempo e ti ci sei abituato. Allora può essere assai difficile chiedere quello di cui hai bisogno. “

"E tu di cosa hai bisogno?"

“Lo stesso come qualsiasi uomo, suppongo. Amore, affetto, essere soddisfatto di me stesso nella vita. Nessuna persona è un'isola. Non essere come me, non commettere i miei errori. Mi ci è voluto troppo tempo per capire che nessuno può passare la vita da solo. "

Alec pensa a Jace, che lo nutre; a Maia, che lo costringe ad uscire; a Izzy, che chiama regolarmente per ricordargli che è un grosso cretino chiuso su se stesso; persino a sua madre, che viene una volta alla settimana ad osservare con disapprovazione il loro appartamento merdoso, ma arriva sempre puntuale come un orologio. Non l'hanno mai lasciato solo, anche quando era disperato, e si sente improvvisamente grato per questo. Alcune persone non hanno nemmeno questo.

“Bene,” dice Alec piano, “ora non sei solo. Hai me." 

C'è un lungo minuto di silenzio e il suono del coltello si ferma. Alec non ha un attacco di cuore, ma è molto vicino. 

Quando parla, Magnus sembra soffocare, suona nudo e ferito in un modo che Alec non riesce a comprendere appieno, benché voglia farlo. "Spero che tu sappia cosa significhi per me." 

Con tutte le persone che amano Alec, con tutto quello che fanno per lui, non ha mai avuto qualcuno che lo abbia scelto specificamente. Okay, sì, d’accordo, a Magnus è piaciuto il suo profilo e il loro incontro è stato puramente casuale, ma Magnus ha continuato a chiamare, Magnus lo ha chiamato sul suo cellulare, Magnus lo “ha baciato” al nuovo anno. 

Alec inizia a chiedersi come potrebbe essere baciare davvero Magnus. Solo il pensiero fa sì che qualcosa si accenda e bruci piano nel suo ventre, che senta le labbra formicolare e si strofina il dito sul labbro inferiore. "Vuoi che io ... potremmo fare quello che abbiamo fatto a Natale."

“Non che non sia costantemente avido del tuo corpo certamente sensuale, ma è stata una giornata molto lunga per entrambi e non ho ancora mangiato. Ti dispiace, staresti al telefono per un po'? A tenermi compagnia?"

"Certo", dice Alec e sente il suono echeggiante di Magnus che lo mette in vivavoce e fa lo stesso. Geme mentre si alza, si toglie la cravatta e la giacca, appoggiandole sulla testiera, poi si toglie i pantaloni, spogliandosi fino a quando non è in canottiera e boxer. Si tira addosso le coperte spiegazzate, tenendo il telefono vicino. "Sei a casa adesso, vero?" È una scommessa scema dato che Magnus sta cucinando, ma forse lavora nella cucina di prova di Betty Crocker o qualcosa del genere, Alec non lo sa, cazzo. È altrettanto probabile quanto che sia un barone del petrolio.

“Sì, sono uscito presto dal lavoro. Penso di aver dimenticato che al di fuori del lavoro esiste un mondo ". Sullo sfondo, si diffonde una musica a basso volume, interrotta da occasionali sibili e schiocchi.

"È carino il pezzo, chi è?" mormora Alec.

“Billie Holiday. Sembrava adatta ad una serata fredda e tranquilla. È passato molto tempo dall'ultima volta che ho rispolverato i miei dischi, ma tu mi hai ispirato. ”

"In buoni modi, spero." Gli occhi di Alec ora sono pesanti e li sente chiudersi.

"In tutti i modi migliori."

Il sibilo del cibo in una padella, Magnus che canticchia sottovoce insieme alla tenue melodia di fondo di Billie che canta dell’estate e di una vita facile. 

Alec assorbe tutto, sentendosi completamente aperto mentre Magnus scivola dentro di lui e scava uno spazio permanente per se stesso da qualche parte, mentre Alec scivola nel sonno, finalmente riscaldato. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pensavo di aspettare un giorno o due prima di pubblicare questo nuovo capitolo, ma chi mi conosce sa che altrimenti non mi chiamerei Stefania x
> 
> Non resisto, è più forte di me, vi vizio :D vi voglio bene, o vi voglio male? ;)
> 
> In realtà, lo pubblico perchè è straziante, è triste, c'è così tanto dolore, sofferenza e solitudine che ho bisogno di condividere con voi queste emozioni.  
> Come sempre, buona lettura.

Maia porta la notizia a Catarina la mattina dopo e agli stagisti viene detto, misericordiosamente, di smettere di esaminare i vecchi casi. Alec si chiede pigramente quale nuovo orrore lo studio stia preparando per loro.

Maia e Alec ricevono le congratulazioni di una mezza dozzina di tirocinanti dall’aria spaventata, ma Alec suppone che, anche se proviene da un gruppo di mezze seghe terrorizzate, un riconoscimento sia comunque un riconoscimento, e lascia che uno di loro gli compri un caffè troppo caro da Starbucks. Fa una smorfia e trattiene in bocca il liquido troppo dolciastro. "Delizioso."

Senza troppe cerimonie si ritrovano presto riassegnati ai loro doveri di comprare caffè e fare fotocopie. "Di quante copie ha bisogno questo dannato studio?" brontola Alec, posando un'enorme risma di carta ancora calda. La sua scrivania emette un cigolio minaccioso.

"Sii grato di non aver dovuto fare a Fell un massaggio ai piedi" dice Maia, limando con cura le sue unghie. Una volta aveva chiesto ad Alec quale forma di unghia preferisse, a cui Alec aveva risposto, del tutto sconcertato: "A forma di dito. Ovviamente ." 

"Cristo Santo", sospira Alec, "ma sono autorizzati a trattarci in questo modo?"

"In teoria, potremmo andarcene quando vogliamo. Non siamo sotto contratto e non siamo pagati. Immagino che possano chiedere praticamente qualsiasi cosa legale e suppongo che lo sappiano."

"Non è giusto."

"La vita non è giusta", dice Maia, posando la sua lima per unghie. "Facciamo del nostro meglio per sopravvivere secondo le sue regole strane e arbitrarie".

"Fatalistico da parte tua."

"Sono realista" dice.

Lo sguardo di lui si posa sulle cicatrici del suo collo. Suppone che lei conosca una o due cose sulle crudeltà della vita.

Mercoledì mattina, Maia ritorna con un enorme fascicolo. "Allora, nuovo incarico."

"Sì, che dobbiamo fare adesso? Un salto da Starbucks? Inseguire un taxi sulla neve e tenerlo fermo con i denti? Fare una rappresentazione della storia dello studio con uno spettacolo di danza? Quali nuove e fresche umiliazioni ci hanno preparato?"

"Qualcuno si è svegliato dalla parte sbagliata del letto stamattina."

Alec sospira. "Mi dispiace, è solo - lo stage sta per concludersi e io sono un po' teso."

"Sì, ho capito. Solo a uno degli stagisti viene proposta un'offerta di lavoro. Chissà dove saremo l'anno prossimo?"

"Probabilmente a Poughkeepsie" dice Alec con aria cupa. "Non voglio vivere a Poughkeepsie, lavorando per gli uffici di Dumas e McPhail."

"C’è qualcuno che vorrebbe farlo?" chiede Maia.

L'incertezza pesa molto su Alec. In qualche modo, anche quando ha accettato il tirocinio, non si sarebbe mai permesso di pensare così in anticipo. È quello che gli ha fatto superare gli studi e tutti i giorni da allora – prendere la sua vita un giorno alla volta, a volte un'ora alla volta. Non preoccuparti di passare il corso, passa il prossimo esame. Non preoccuparti di quale nebulosa e probabilmente terribile destinazione il futuro prepara per te, pensa a questo tirocinio, o alla telefonata successiva. La sua vita è stata una serie di momenti singoli, ognuno separato dal precedente.

"Catarina è ufficialmente diventata socia. Ci sarà un grande annuncio e dopo una festa. Vogliono che mettiamo insieme gli inviti e li spediamo entro oggi."

"È fantastico per lei" dice Alec.

"Sì, l'ho vista addirittura sorridere" dice Maia, già cominciando a lavorare. "Sono di sopra a bere champagne."

Dietro di lei, tirano lo sciacquone e qualcuno spruzza generosamente deodorante nel bagno.

Alec fa una smorfia.

Maia alza gli occhi al cielo. "È Gerald con la sua solita cacata del pomeriggio. Dio, non può farlo a casa?"

Alec si sporge in avanti e prende uno degli inviti. È fatto di cartoncino pesante con eleganti lettere in rilievo. Sembra costoso. "Ci hai mai pensato? La separazione tra noi e loro? Gli stagisti e il personale senior? Voglio dire, anche adesso, stiamo riempiendo le buste per una festa a cui non siamo invitati" dice Alec.

"Mi conosci" dice Maia con una scrollata di spalle, "Di solito io sostengo che i ricchi vadano abbattuti, ma in questo caso non posso perché spero disperatamente di diventare uno di loro."

"Fare la barista non è sufficiente?"

"Anche se mi piace l’altro mio posto di lavoro, ho accumulato una montagna di debiti di studio perché voglio occuparmi di legge, non passare la mia vita a versare birra tiepida e ricevere una mancia di 55 centesimi per il mio disturbo."

Alec ride e si appoggia alla sua sedia.

Maia continua, "Per quanto io odi il pensiero di rinunciare alla mia vita di schifosa opulenza, questo è quello che voglio fare. Il diritto societario è tutto quello di cui ho sempre voluto occuparmi e se devo riempire qualche busta di merda per farlo, allora così sia. "

Alec vorrebbe vivere una vita di tale convinzione, ma non riesce a immaginare come ci si sente.

Lavorano in silenzio da un paio d'ore quando il telefono di Maia squilla. "Uh oh" dice lei, riattaccando. "Hanno bisogno di me di sopra."

Alec le lancia uno sguardo comprensivo e continua a lavorare, fermandosi di tanto in tanto per ricontrollare gli indirizzi sul database dei clienti. Solo quelli più grossi e importanti meritano l’invito.

Suo padre era solito partecipare a feste eleganti come questa quando Alec era un bambino e guardava sua madre prepararsi davanti allo specchio, spruzzarsi profumo sui polsi e sul collo, i capelli lunghi elegantemente raccolti. Era così bella. "Puoi restare a casa?" aveva chiesto.

"Non stanotte " aveva risposto sua madre, dandogli un bacio sulla testa.

"Bé, allora posso venire?"

"E’ una serata molto importante per tuo padre, Alec. Non sono ammessi bambini."

Ricorda ancora l’espressione di scusa nel suo sguardo, l'odore del suo profumo nel naso mentre se ne andava senza di lui.

Anche allora non era stato invitato. 

Maia se n’è andata da quasi trenta minuti quando finalmente torna, con l’aria stordita.

Alec si alza, preoccupato. "Cosa è successo?"

Maia esita. "Alec, io... "

"Cosa? Che cos'è?"

"Mi hanno offerto un lavoro."

Ripensando a quel momento, Alec vorrebbe dire che il primo istinto è la felicità per la sua amica, ma è solo un essere umano. Lo stomaco sprofonda e le ginocchia minacciano di cedere. Si sente a terra.

"Alec, mi dispiace così tanto ."

Alec scuote la testa stordito. Solo perché è arrabbiato, non c'è motivo di disprezzare la buona sorte di Maia. "Congratulazioni" riesce a dire.

"Lo intendi davvero?"

Sembra preoccupata. Si sente orribile, Alec lo sa. Questo dovrebbe essere un momento di felicità per lei, ma lui non riesce a fare altro che una smorfia contorta.

"Sì" dice. " Noi, ... dovremmo probabilmente tornare al lavoro."

Con la coda dell'occhio vede Maia allungarsi verso di lui, ma per quanto lo voglia, Alec non riesce a prenderle la mano.

\---

Finiscono senza dirsi una parola. "Posso portare io questa roba a Catarina, se vuoi", dice Maia, con voce cupa.

"Lo faccio io " borbotta Alec. Si vergogna di se stesso, eppure non riesce a smettere.

Solleva la scatola, osserva il suo riflesso deformato nell'acciaio lucido dell'ascensore. Bussa alla porta di Catarina, sentendosi stordito, come sott'acqua con il peso dell'intero oceano su di sé.

"Entra " dice lei.

"Ho sentito che è il caso di fare delle congratulazioni" dice, facendo scivolare la scatola sul bordo della sua scrivania.

Lei sembra felice. Perché non dovrebbe esserlo? Tutto il suo duro lavoro ha dato i suoi frutti. 

"Sì. Sapevo che sarebbe successo presto, ma abbiamo avuto un po’ di inaspettata fortuna. E’ successo prima di quanto mi aspettassi, ma assicurati di tenerlo per te. Faremo presto un annuncio ufficiale. E poi, faremo la nostra selezione su quali stagisti scegliere per offrire una posizione. "

"So già che avete scelto Maia" dice Alec. Sembra brusco e arrabbiato e si odia un po' per questo. I suoi genitori credevano che ogni bravo avvocato dovesse avere un’impeccabile faccia da poker. Le emozioni, solo per casi complicati.

Ma per quanto sua madre e suo padre cercassero di instillarla in lui, quella particolare disciplina non gli è mai appartenuta.

"Oh, te l'ha detto?"

"Siamo amici." Oppure lo erano. Alec non sa se questo è ancora vero dopo oggi, se Maia lo considera ancora come un amico, anche dopo che si è comportato come un grosso stronzo.

"Beh, non è un grosso problema se lo sai. Il tuo tirocinio è quasi scaduto."

Annuisce e si gira per andarsene, ma non riesce a fermarsi. Lo spietato bisogno di sapere, quella è l'unica lezione che ha imparato. Deve conoscere la verità, anche quando fa male. 

"Quanto sono stato vicino a essere scelto?" la guarda e il viso di lei è dolce, triste. Gli ricorda il modo in cui lo guardava sua madre, e improvvisamente vorrebbe non averlo chiesto.

Catarina sospira. "Lightwood, sei intelligente, tenace. Questo tirocinio ti farà entrare in contatto con tutti i principali studi legali e saranno molto fortunati ad averti."

"Ma non questo studio. Non avevo speranze, vero?"

Si sente così fottutamente abituato alle fregature , che potrebbe urlare. Non importa che lo sapesse, conosceva le probabilità di essere scelto. Forse pensava che questa volta avrebbe vinto. E poi i suoi genitori sarebbero stati così orgogliosi - non importa. Non fa niente.

C'è qualcos'altro che deve sapere.

"Avrebbe fatto la differenza se fossi stato io a trovare il caso?"

Catarina sembra sorpresa. "Alec, no. Maia mi ha detto che l'hai trovato tu quando ha portato il caso alla mia attenzione lunedì scorso. È stata una mia decisione quale stagista scegliere, una specie di regalo per essere diventata socia. Sono io che ho scelto Maia per lo stage in primo luogo. L'ho scelta tra migliaia di candidati. È sempre stata la mia prima scelta. "

Alec ha sentito abbastanza. Si gira su se stesso e se ne va.

Si ferma al bagno degli uomini al primo piano e si spruzza dell’acqua fredda sul viso. Dovrebbe tornare alla sua scrivania. Questo tirocinio sembra ancora una figata sul suo curriculum, hanno ragione su questo. Nessuno direbbe altrimenti. Ma non importa quanto ci provi, non riesce a tornare alla sua scrivania e fare telefonate e fotocopie come se tutto fosse normale. I suoi piedi sembrano radicati al suolo.

La sua valigetta e il cappotto sono ancora vicino alla sua scrivania, ma controlla le tasche. Ha il telefono, le chiavi di casa e un po'di soldi. Fanculo. Se ne va a casa.

\---

Stordito, prende la metro verso casa. Una volta nella sua camera, si trascina nel letto. Controlla il suo telefono e vede due chiamate perse da parte di Maia, che probabilmente sta chiedendosi perché diavolo è in bagno da un'ora e mezza.  
Vuole solo parlare con Magnus. Invia un breve messaggio e aspetta che Magnus risponda.  
Dopo qualche minuto, si arrende e si addormenta.

\---

Più tardi la sera, Alec si cambia con abiti più comodi e afferra la sua cuffia da lavoro. Dal momento che non ha prospettive di lavoro utili in arrivo, potrebbe anche fare qualche soldo, anche se deve darsi da fare come uno scoiattolo per questo.

Jace deve essere tornato a casa dalla lezione. Alec può sentire il dolce ritmo della musica proveniente dalla sua camera. Finge di amare il rap, ma Alec sa per certo che ha l'ultimo album di Keisha e lo ascolta ripetutamente.

Alec è alla sua terza chiamata della notte, seduto sul divano, quando Jace si dirige verso il soggiorno. "Fai il bravo ragazzo per la tua padrona?" 

Jace lo guarda e con bocca mima silenziosamente la parola “padrona”, sembrando leggermente confuso.

Alec scrolla le spalle. Cinque minuti dopo, il suo cliente riattacca. Alec guarda il suo telefono, deluso dal fatto che non ci sia un'altra chiamata in attesa.

Jace esce dalla cucina, dove presumibilmente si era nascosto come un fottuto codardo.

"Ehi, allora" dice. "Dobbiamo parlare." Indossa pantaloni neri e una camicia bianca abbottonata, è vestito per il lavoro. Almeno uno di loro è impiegato proficuamente in un tipo di lavoro che potresti raccontare a uno sconosciuto per strada senza essere arrestato per adescamento.

Alec reprime una risata isterica. Figurati se non veniva fuori?

"Riguardo al fatto che sei così misterioso?" riesce a chiedere Alec.

“Ho intenzione di saltare il prossimo semestre. Due, se devo. Ho lavorato e fatto pratica e penso che proverò ad entrare nella scuola di cucina. "

"Assolutamente no."

Jace si passa una mano tra i capelli, frustrato. "Alec, amico, non puoi decidere per me."

"Il mio compito è prendermi cura di te" dice Alec ostinatamente. "Sono tuo fratello maggiore."

"Non è così". Jace si siede vicino ad Alec, e la sua espressione cambia. Merda, se un'altra persona lo guarda con quell’aria dolce e compassionevole, Alec finirà per bruciare l'appartamento, forse l'intera città di New York. " Sono un adulto e sto facendo la cosa giusta. "

"Ti lavo ancora le mutande, caro mio", sottolinea Alec.

"Vedi? È così strano. Nessuno ti ha chiesto di farlo. Ho avuto molti padri e tutti facevano schifo. Non ne ho più bisogno. Ho bisogno di un fratello ".

Alec si toglie la cuffia e la lancia sul tavolo. "Voglio solo che tu e Iz siate sempre felici e al sicuro."

“Beh, non possiamo esserlo. Alec, devi fare un passo indietro e lasciarci vivere le nostre vite. Questo potrebbe essere un grosso errore, ma sarà il MIO errore. E non voglio guardare indietro alla mia vita pieno di rimpianti, chiedendomi come avrebbe potuto essere ".

Sì, Alec lo capisce. E’ arrivato a metà fra i 20 e i 30 anni e si sente fatto al 5% di pasti di merda, al 20% di caffè e al 75% di rimpianto. Non vuole che Jace e Izzy finiscano allo stesso modo.

"Va bene " dice infine Alec, "mi fido di te."

\---

Dopo che Jace se ne è andato, ad Alec viene in mente che potrebbe effettivamente CHIAMARE Magnus. 

Non ha bisogno di mandargli messaggi o di aggirarsi ansioso come un liceale al ballo di fine anno, in attesa di essere notato dal ragazzo più popolare.

Magnus risponde al primo squillo. "Ora, questa sì che è una bella sorpresa."

"Hai bevuto?" chiede Alec sospettoso.

"Solo un po’ di champagne."

"Oggi è stato orribile" geme Alec, "ma sono contento che tu abbia avuto una buona giornata."

"C’è qualcosa che potrei fare per aiutarti?"

"Non proprio " dice Alec, vagando verso la sua camera e sedendosi sul bordo del letto. "Mi hanno scavalcato per un lavoro."

"Sono così dispiaciuto."

"È ... non sono nemmeno sicuro che lo volessi. Ho semplicemente fatto quello che pensavo avrei dovuto fare per così tanto tempo, che non mi sono mai fermato a cercare di capire cosa volevo."

"Sì, è molto difficile. Presumo che tu abbia poco più di vent'anni? È un decennio difficile, non importa quello che ti dicono. Hai libertà, ma vivi nell'incertezza. Un adulto senza risposte. Ma c’è una cosa da dire: l'età non porta le risposte, solo più domande con risposte più complicate ".

Alec si lecca nervosamente le labbra. "Posso chiedere, quanti anni hai?"

"Sono abbastanza vecchio da essere stato dove sei tu adesso, non molto tempo fa, credo."

"Per quanto riguarda il mio lavoro nella giornata - sono solo uno stagista, lo sapevi?"

"No, e non c'è niente di cui vergognarsi. Tutti devono iniziare da qualche parte. Dove lavoro abbiamo degli stagisti."

"Ah davvero?"

"Personalmente non ho davvero nulla a che fare con quel programma, ma tutti sembrano felici di essere lì. È molto prestigioso."

Alec si pizzica il naso. "Magnus, te lo posso garantire, non sono felici di essere lì, ma sono al verde e alla disperata ricerca di un buon lavoro e fare uno stage ingrato potrebbe farli avvicinare di un passo alla meta."

Magnus fa una pausa. "Lo ammetto, non ci avevo mai pensato in quel modo."

"Capisco. Fa parte della cultura aziendale ed è semplicemente così, come le cose vanno fatte. Non so nemmeno perché mi lamento."

"Solo perché fa parte della cultura aziendale non è necessariamente giusto" dice Magnus. "E va bene anche lamentarsene. Sei deluso e non c'è niente di sbagliato in questo. "

"Grazie" dice Alec. Non si era reso conto di quanto avesse bisogno che qualcuno glielo dicesse.

"Aspetta, fammi tirare le tende."

"Sei ancora in ufficio?"

"Lunga giornata" dice Magnus, e Alec sente il suono delle tende in vinile che vengono serrate, il clic metallico di una porta che viene chiusa. "L'ufficio è quasi vuoto, ma non si è mai troppo prudenti. Ho una pessima reputazione da mantenere al lavoro."

"Davvero? Sembri così gentile."

"Nessuno arriva in cima senza essere una specie di doveroso stronzo o roba del genere, ma siamo molto più di quanto scegliamo di mostrare agli altri. Nessuno è solo buono o cattivo".

"Sì" dice Alec. "Credo di sì, non ci avevo davvero pensato granché. Penso che ci si senta molto soli in cima."

"Non adesso " dice Magnus, con voce calda, "Ho te, non è vero?" 

"Sì " conferma Alec.

"E ora, ho un piano per aiutarti a rilassarti."

"Cosa avevi in mente?"

"Lascia che mi prenda cura di te stasera" sussurra Magnus. "Quando è stata l'ultima volta che qualcuno l'ha fatto per te?"

Alec non lo sa, non riesce a ricordarselo.

"Cosa indossi?"

Alec non riesce a trattenersi dal ridere. "È quello che vuoi chiedermi? È così vecchio stile."

Magnus ridacchia. "Non sono un professionista, quindi abbi pazienza con me. Qualcuno ha mai fatto questo per te?"

Alec sente il sorriso scomparire dalla sua faccia. "No."

"Togliti la camicia."

Alec mette il telefono in vivavoce e si toglie la maglietta, l'aria fredda gli punge la pelle e lo fa rabbrividire. "Ho solo una maglietta e una tuta logora. Niente di sexy."

"Allora dovremo accettare di non essere d'accordo."

Alec si alza, aggancia i pollici alla cintura dei pantaloni. "Adesso mi tolgo i pantaloni della tuta."

"E indossi boxer neri attillati e un sorriso?"

Alec ride dolcemente. La loro prima conversazione quando ha mentito a Magnus. "No, sono solo semplici slip. Bianchi. Noiosi." Tocca il bordo dell'elastico. "L’elastico è un po' rovinato. Ho bisogno di comprarne di nuovi, ma non ho avuto il tempo."

"Scommetto che sono deliziosi. Mi piacerebbe toglierteli di dosso. Con i denti."

Alec emette un respiro tremante. "Sei più bravo di quanto pensi." Tira giù le mutande oltre le ginocchia e le calcia via. Scompaiono in un angolo buio della sua stanza. Non sa dove e non gliene importa molto. 

"Sono nudo adesso."

"Bene. Sdraiati sul tuo letto. "

Prende un po' di lozione dal comodino e lo lancia accanto a sé mentre si rilassa, le molle scricchiolanti sotto di lui. Il suo materasso è scomodo e piuttosto brutto, ma è abbastanza buono per lui. Visto che deve solo reggere il suo peso, non vede alcun motivo reale per sostituirlo. La parte terribile e pratica del suo cervello che non può essere messa a tacere non gli permetterà di liberarsi di tutto quello che può essere ancora utile.

"Riesco a sentirti rimuginare da qui."

"Colpevole." Allarga le braccia sul piumino, cercando di rilassarsi. Le luci sono fioche, la stanza è fresca, il tessuto gli graffia la schiena.

"Lasciati andare" dice Magnus piano. "Fidati di me."

"Sì, mi fido" dice Alec, facendo un respiro profondo. "Okay, qual è il prossimo passo?"

Magnus si schiarisce la gola. "Fin dove vuoi arrivare?"

"Qualsiasi cosa tu voglia," dice Alec, spingendo le spalle all’indietro, e infine rilassandosi lentamente. "Se diventa troppo te lo dico".

"Sei sicuro?"

"Devi ricambiare la fiducia."

"Okay" dice Magnus, senza fiato. Alec sente il suono di una cerniera, lo scricchiolio di una sedia. Sapere che Magnus si sta toccando mentre pensa ad Alec fa salire le sue pulsazioni alle stelle. 

"Ti sto baciando il collo."

Alec reclina la testa all'indietro, immaginando il tocco leggero come piuma delle labbra di Magnus contro la sua pelle. 

"Poi l’incavo della tua gola." Alec si tocca la pelle della gola, sentendo il cuore battere rapidamente, trascina i polpastrelli delle dita giù verso il petto, imitando la sensazione di una bocca contro di sé.

"Ti sto baciando lungo il petto, fermandomi ai tuoi capezzoli."

Alec si trascina una mano sul petto e si ferma sul capezzolo pizzicandolo leggermente.

"Ne sto succhiando uno, lasciando che i miei denti sfiorino la pelle finché non ti fa male. Ti piacerebbe?"

Alec deglutisce convulsamente. "Certo." 

Apre le gambe, il pene dolorante e duro, mentre immagina Magnus che depone baci lungo il suo corpo, anche troppo consapevole di ogni centimetro di pelle, eccitato e ansioso. 

Si sente ritornare in vita sotto le carezze della bassa voce di Magnus, indugiando nel calore della propria mano che si muove tortuosamente e lentamente lungo il suo ventre.

"Vorrei mettere la mia bocca sul tuo cazzo, succhiarti mentre ti apri sotto di me."

Alec si spreme un po' di lozione sul palmo e poi racchiude il cazzo con la mano, immaginando il caldo calore umido della bocca di Magnus, e i suoi anelli gelidi contro i propri fianchi, mentre lo tiene fermo.

"Magnus" sussurra disperato.

"Vorrei spingerti due dita scivolose in culo e premerle dentro di te."

Piega le ginocchia, ne solleva uno e si allunga dietro di sé, sfiorandosi l’ano e spingendo leggermente contro la pelle sensibile fino a quando un dito non lo penetra. 

Alec si costringe a rilassarsi contro l'intrusione, che all'inizio gli sembra sempre strana e gli procura un po’ di disagio, e spinge il dito fino in fondo al suono della voce di Magnus. 

"Okay, lo sto facendo."

Magnus fa un respiro profondo e rabbrividisce. "Mi prenderei del tempo per allargarti. Bacerei l'interno della tua coscia, leccherei la pelle intorno al tuo cazzo fino a quando ti tremerebbero le ginocchia e mi imploreresti di fotterti."

"Ti prego" ansima Alec.

"Aggiungi un altro dito e pensa a me. Ti sto baciando adesso, ti metto la lingua in bocca e tu puoi sentire il tuo stesso sapore."

Alec spalanca la bocca e aggiunge un altro dito lubrificato, mentre con l'altra mano si stringe il cazzo. 

Magnus, Magnus, pensa. 

È troppo. Chiude gli occhi e sente qualcosa di umido scivolare lungo la guancia e dentro l'orecchio.

"Oh mio Dio" geme Magnus. Sembra così vicino e Alec, sta perdendo il controllo – ventre contratto, occhi serrati - in un'autostrada a 100 miglia all'ora, con solo la voce di Magnus a guidarlo.

"Scopami, per favore" supplica Alec. " Per favore ." 

Si sistema le dita e le sente sfiorare quella piccola parte eccitata di se stesso, e immagina che ci sia Magnus sopra di lui, dentro di lui.

"Sì, sì. Sto spingendo il mio cazzo dentro di te e Cristo , sei così stretto e caldo intorno a me. Oh, cazzo. "

Sente il suono familiare di Magnus che si tocca.

"Magnus " geme Alec, premendo il viso nel cuscino. "Cazzo. Dimmi come mi sento con te."

"Ti senti benissimo. Come tornare a casa" dice Magnus, a voce bassa e trattenuta. Geme una volta, a lungo e con un suono rauco, come strappato da qualche parte nel profondo di lui, nascosto fino a quando Alec non lo ha scoperto. E Alec può quasi vederlo: una figura solitaria nel suo ufficio, con i pantaloni aperti e ascoltando i suoni di Alec che si scopa sulle dita, ansimando il suo nome.

Magnus dice a bassa voce, "Sei tu la mia casa". 

A questo punto, Alec sente la sua visione sfuocarsi ai bordi, il piacere crescere e invaderlo. Cavalca l'onda il più a lungo possibile, le gambe tremanti, le dita dei piedi contratte. 

"Magnus, penso ..." ansima, "Penso di essere innamorato di te."

"Sì " dice Magnus, sembrando felice, sognante. "Sì, penso di amarti anche io, Chad. Mio caro ." 

È come se un secchio di acqua gelata gli fosse stato gettato sulla schiena e Alec lascia cadere la mano, lo sperma che già gli si raffredda sullo stomaco, sentendosi appiccicoso e sporco.

Chad, il suo personaggio hotline, non Alec.

Ovviamente, col cazzo che Magnus lo ama. Magnus non lo conosce nemmeno. Qualunque cosa abbiano, qualunque idea idiota di loro due Alec si sia costruito in testa, non è reale.

Alec non è mai stato la prima scelta di nessuno. 

È un tale fottuto idiota.

Alec cerca il telefono e preme il pulsante di fine chiamata. All'orecchio, gli risuona il segnale di libero...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sto con te per le tue notti selvagge a base di maccheroni e mutande logore
> 
> ^_^

Alec si ferma in una caffetteria e prende per Maia una ciambella e un caffè. Sta già diventando più caldo, un'oasi di calore fuori stagione in un muro di gelo, e Alec lascia il cappotto a casa, portandosi solo una giacca leggera e un ombrello. Dicono che pioverà.

Maia è già seduta alle loro scrivanie appaiate, lavorando sodo. È per questo che è stata scelta per il lavoro, pensa Alec, un po’ beffardamente. La sera prima aveva spento il telefono, e poi si era girato e rigirato, pensandoci. Alle tre del mattino, si era arreso e aveva guardato delle repliche in TV. Avrebbe potuto lasciare il tirocinio, ma poi, si sarebbe bruciato i ponti alle spalle e tutti i suoi sforzi fino ad allora sarebbero stati sprecati.

Quindi, Alec aveva inghiottito il suo orgoglio, si era fatto una doccia e si era stirato il vestito, prestando molta attenzione a pettinarsi i capelli all’indietro e ad annodarsi la cravatta. Suo padre preferiva un nodo Double Windsor, che Alec non era mai stato in grado di padroneggiare; era troppo elaborato e lasciava scendere una parte troppo piccola di cravatta, facendo sembrare le sue cravatte sempre troppo corte per la sua figura così alta. Non gli stava bene e non sarebbe mai stato adatto a lui. Alec non sapeva perché avesse sempre continuato ad usarlo.

Si era fermato davanti allo specchio, avvolgendo il tessuto due volte, e poi attraverso il passante. Un nodo semplice e funzionale, molto più nel suo stile. Aveva un bel aspetto. Buffo, visto che non si era mai sentito così insicuro o incasinato, ma all'esterno, finalmente sembrava un adulto vero. Gli aveva ricordato quando Magnus gli aveva detto che invecchiare non portava più certezze o risposte, solo domande nuove e più complicate.

Al lavoro, Alec appoggia la ciambella e il caffè sulla scrivania senza una parola. Nell'angolo del loro cubicolo, nota la sua valigetta appoggiata al muro con un’impronta sospettosamente a forma di piede sul davanti.

Alec scivola sulla sua sedia. Dopo un momento, Maia allunga una mano, spezzando una piccola parte della pasta e prendendone un boccone.

"Non devi fingere con me" mormora Alec.

Lei alza lo sguardo. I suoi occhi sono grandi, scuri, circospetti. "Non mi scuserò per quello che sono. Ho passato troppi anni a farlo."

"Penso che tu sia fantastica" dice Alec "e sono così orgoglioso di te." 

Maia sbuffa e rilassa le spalle. "Stai cercando di corrompermi con i dolci, Lightwood?"

Alec siede alla sua scrivania e si sporge in avanti, le mani giunte. "Funziona?"

"Forse" dice Maia. Allunga la mano e prende un pezzo decisamente enorme, infilandosi in bocca metà della ciambella. È tutt’altra che delicata, - anzi, è disgustosa, e interamente Maia, e Alec fa un gran sorriso. La sua voce si abbassa ad un tono cospiratorio. "Ho sentito che Bane è di cattivo umore. Ha urlato contro tre persone e ha fatto piangere il tizio che porta l'acqua. Gli starei alla larga oggi, se fossi in te."

"Lo faccio sempre" le dice Alec. "È un tale stronzo."

Lei gli dà uno sguardo imperscrutabile. “Davvero? Almeno, di solito non è così male. "

"Ti ha fatto piangere una volta, non pensare che l’abbia dimenticato," insiste Alec. "Anche se canta per gli orfani ogni domenica, non posso perdonarlo per quello che ti ha fatto. Solo gli stronzi trattano così i loro stagisti. "

"No, non è andata così" dice lei. Fa su la busta di carta e la getta nella spazzatura, sembrando estremamente soddisfatta di se stessa. Si toglie delicatamente le briciole dal vestito. "Sai, mi stava solo avvisando che il mio ex era stato assunto qui e che avrebbe iniziato a lavorare all'inizio dell'anno."

"L'ex che ti ha lasciato quella cicatrice?" Alec fa dei gesti indicando il collo.

"Sì," risponde Maia. Le sue dita si contraggono ma restano sulla scrivania. "Stava lavorando con le risorse umane per capire come gestire la cosa, ma non era sicuro di come annullare un'offerta che era già stata formalmente accettata."

"Può farlo?"

"Immagino di sì. Ma potrebbe volerci qualche accomodamento, tipo una liquidazione per farlo andar via senza clamore."

"Bane era disposto a farlo per te?"

"Sì. Più che altro, penso che sarebbe stato un incubo legale per lui e stava cercando di evitarlo, ma non aveva il dovere di avvisarmi. Solo, non voleva che incontrassi il mio ex nell’atrio o roba simile ".

SIAMO MOLTO PIÙ DI QUANTO SCEGLIAMO DI MOSTRARE AGLI ALTRI. NESSUNO È SOLO BUONO O CATTIVO. 

"Penso ancora che sia uno stronzo" dice Alec testardamente e Maia ride in risposta.

Tira fuori il cellulare e lo accende. Tre chiamate perse da Magnus ieri sera, ma nessuna stamattina. 

Alec gli manda un breve messaggio: SCUSA. POSSO SPIEGARE, CHIAMAMI! PER FAVORE.

Nessuna risposta, ma adesso non c'è molto che possa fare. Il suo lavoro e la sua vita non possono fermarsi perché ieri sera ha fatto una cazzata. E’ questo il bello delle lezioni dolorose: puoi scusarti, ma non significa che qualcuno debba accettare le tue scuse.

A volte, non c'è altro da fare che aspettare.

\---

A casa, prende quattro chiamate, ma poi non può rimandare l'inevitabile. Il suo cellulare rimane ostinatamente buio. Nessun messaggio, nessuna chiamata, tranne una di Izzy, che gli comunicava di aver superato un test. È orgoglioso di lei, probabilmente più di quanto sia opportuno, ma sente qualcosa dentro che gli fa male. Izzy ha sempre saputo cosa voleva fare della sua vita. Anche Jace ha scoperto la sua passione.  
Alec è il più vecchio di tutti, e si sente ancora perso, disarmato. Non ha nemmeno una vera ragione per questo. A volte alle persone accadono cose terribili, hanno un'infanzia difficile, relazioni che le schiantano nel profondo. E a volte non succede niente, eppure, la vita per alcune persone è semplicemente più difficile, così, senza capo né coda.  
Alec invia un messaggio a Magnus, aspettandosi che lo richiami immediatamente. E invece non arriva nessuna telefonata; Alec guarda due episodi di Friends, che non è così divertente come lo ricorda da quando era bambino, mangia alcuni degli avanzi di Jace rimasti nel frigorifero e si cambia i vestiti prima che il suo cellulare squilli. E’ in bagno a lavarsi i denti, e si scaraventa attraverso minuscola sala verso la camera, per rispondere prima che Magnus riattacchi.

"Ciao" dice senza fiato, con lo spazzolino che gli pende dalla bocca.

"Ciao. Non sapevo se mi avrei risposto " dice Magnus un po' rigido. Fa male sentire come sia cambiato il suo tono; Magnus, anche quando si conoscevano appena, e si muovevano nelle loro prime conversazioni come a tentoni su un terreno sconosciuto, non era mai apparso così distante.

"Sono contento che tu abbia chiamato " dice Alec. "Speravo che lo facessi." Appoggia lo spazzolino sul comodino.

" All’inizio non ero sicuro di cosa fosse successo " dice Magnus in tono colloquiale. "Pensavo che fosse caduta la linea per caso, così ho richiamato. Poi, quando non hai risposto, ho richiamato. Due volte." 

Fa un respiro profondo. "Sai come posso essermi sentito? Dopo ..."

Alec si getta di nuovo sul letto, sentendo male allo stomaco. "Lo so, mi dispiace, cazzo."

Magnus rimane in silenzio e Alec pensa disperatamente a qualcosa da dire, ma non ha idea di come sistemare le cose. Se c'è una distanza tra loro, una discrepanza tra quello che Alec si aspettava e quello che ha ottenuto, è tutta colpa sua. Non era stato onesto con Magnus e le relazioni costruite su bugie, anche solo per omissione, non diventano mai qualcosa che valga la pena di avere.

"Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato ieri sera?" chiede Magnus infine. Alec si odia per la nota incerta che sente nella sua voce. È la terribile, sorprendente, realizzazione che se può rendere felice Magnus, può anche renderlo triste.

Questo è il potere nell’amare qualcuno e nell’essere ricambiato, e richiede più rispetto e considerazione di quanto Alec abbia dato.

"No, sono stato un idiota" dice Alec. "Io ... Chad non è il mio vero nome."

"Ma non mi dire" risponde Magnus seccamente.

"È Alec" dice. "Mi chiamo Alec."

"Alec". Magnus assapora quel nome sulla lingua, come un buon vino. "Ti sta molto meglio di Chad."

"Credo che mia madre lo pensasse" dice Alec. "In tutta onestà, qual è il tuo vero nome?"

"Magnus".

"Bé, se vuoi fare lo stronzo."

"È davvero Magnus." sembra leggermente offeso.

"Certo" dice Alec conciliante. È un nome piuttosto sexy. Forse è vero, o forse Magnus ha un nome davvero orribile, un nome da vecchia signora tipo Geraldine. In ogni caso non ha importanza: quello che hanno è sufficientemente vero. 

"Sono perdonato?"

"Suppongo di si " dice Magnus e Alec è sollevato dal fatto che Magnus sembra aver superato le sue molte cazzate. "Ora che ho avuto il tempo di pensarci, dev’essere stato piuttosto scioccante e sconvolgente sentire il nome di un altro uomo in flagrante delicto, per così dire. E anche, se vogliamo scherzarci un po’ su, piuttosto esilarante."

"Non scherziamo" dice Alec.

"Capisco."

"Com'è stata la tua giornata?"

Magnus sospira pesantemente. "Bestiale. Un furbetto mi ha spezzato il cuore. Credo di aver fatto piangere qualcuno in ufficio."

Questa cosa suona vagamente familiare, un déjà vu che solletica qualcosa nella sua mente, ma Alec non riesce ad individuarlo ed è sicuro che comunque non sia importante.  
"Devi mantenere quella temibile reputazione in qualche modo" dice Alec. "Potrei provare a farmi perdonare?" È diventato audace da quando ha iniziato a parlare con Magnus. Forse non ai livelli di Jace, ma comunque, chi lo è?

"Forse" dice Magnus. "Ma prima voglio sapere il vero motivo per cui eri arrabbiato. Non è stato solo perché ti ho chiamato con il nome sbagliato - che, se posso dirlo, era il nome che mi hai dato."

"Non ero arrabbiato. Ero ... non lo so." Alec risponderebbe onestamente se potesse; è la sua modalità predefinita, ma è tutto un tale pasticcio. 

"Avevo avuto una brutta giornata, e poi mi è sembrato che questo rapporto che avevamo fosse costruito su una specie di MENZOGNA. Non sapevo se quello che avevamo era reale, se ti piacevo, se avrei potuto piacerti senza avermi INCONTRATO DAVVERO. Non avrei potuto sopportare di perdere anche questo. "

"Quindi, è perché non volevi perdermi, che hai riattaccato."

"Non ho detto di aver preso delle buone decisioni" dice Alec sulla difensiva.

"Ti farebbe sentire meglio se ci incontrassimo di persona? Ti sembrerebbe più reale?"

Alec sente il palmo delle mani bagnarsi di sudore e non in senso buono. Oh cazzo .

"Nessuna pressione " Magnus si precipita a rassicurarlo. "Se questo è tutto quello che potremo mai avere, posso conviverci. Ma dirò che ho pensato di incontrarti di persona più volte di quanto non voglia ammettere."

"Potrei essere orribile " sbotta Alec e si mette una mano viscida sulla bocca. Cosa diavolo gli viene in mente?

"Non mi interessa" dice Magnus.

“Per me non puoi esserlo. Ti conosco. Ancora prima di conoscere il tuo vero nome o dove abitavi o come prendevi il tuo caffè, Alec, io TI CONOSCEVO . "

Alec non sa tutto di Magnus, ma sa quando le persone sono fuori dalla sua portata ed è davvero terrorizzato di poterlo deludere. "Non sono così selvaggio come sembro al telefono" avverte.

"Certo " dice Magnus divertito "Sto con te per le tue notti selvagge a base di maccheroni e mutande logore”.

Alec espira. "Allora si."

"Sì?"

"Sì, dovremmo incontrarci." Si lancia prima di avere la possibilità di cambiare idea. "Questo fine settimana? C'è un bar che mi piace. Posso mandarti l'indirizzo più tardi?" 

Almeno, con Maia presente, avrà un appoggio nel caso in cui Magnus si riveli un pazzo o abbia una gamba di legno. Diavolo, probabilmente prenderebbe Magnus lo stesso anche con una gamba di legno. È troppo coinvolto; è in un cazzo di guaio. Vuole tenersi per mano e pomiciare con un pirata. "Sabato?"

"Ho un impegno per la prima serata, ma possiamo vederci più tardi?"

"Sì, d’accordo."

"Non hai idea di quanto non veda l'ora di conoscerti". 

La sua voce diventa pensierosa. "Non è strano che, tra tutti i profili che ho guardato quella notte, abbia scelto il tuo? Chi avrebbe mai pensato che saremmo finiti così?"

"Perché me?" chiede Alec. È la domanda che lo perseguita da quando ha parlato per la prima volta con Magnus, ma non ha mai avuto il coraggio di chiedere. "Perché hai scelto me?"

Riesce a sentire Magnus appoggiarsi allo schienale della sedia. Dopo questo sabato, forse lo vedrà di persona. "Non parlavi di te. Parlavi di musicisti che ti piacevano, di programmi televisivi, di ciò che avresti voluto o non voluto fare, ma non di te. Niente età, altezza, tipo di corporatura. Tutti gli altri sul sito elencavano tutto ciò che li poteva rendere desiderabili, tutti gli altri mi invitavano. "

"Mi hai scelto perché avrei potuto essere un uomo di mezza età, obeso e timido per questo motivo?"

"No" dice Magnus, "ti ho scelto perché mi sembravi solo come me."

\---

E’ la sua ultima settimana di lavoro, e Alec si sente sorprendentemente ottimista. Certo, non ha prospettive reali e sta per iniziare l’estenuante processo di tappezzare l’area di New York con il suo ridicolmente modesto curriculum, ma questo crollo emotivo se lo tiene per un'altra volta.

Si ferma nell'ufficio di Catarina per sapere cosa vuole che faccia per la giornata.

Lei alza lo sguardo dal suo lavoro. "Non sapevo se avresti completato il programma dopo la nostra chiacchierata."

“Dovevo andare fino in fondo. Chi si arrende all'ultimo giro di una maratona solo perché sa che non vincerà? ”

Lei lo sta esaminando attentamente e lui ha la spiacevole sensazione di essere misurato e pesato. Non è nervoso al riguardo, adesso. Non importa. E’ contento di ciò che è.

"Be’, non sapevo che qualcuno potesse ancora farlo " dice lei, alzandosi dalla sua scrivania.

"Di che si tratta?"

"Sorprendimi" dice. “Scenderò con te. Devo fare delle commissioni. "

Mentre escono, passano dall'ufficio vuoto adiacente al suo. Lo ha visto una mezza dozzina di volte, ma ha sempre dimenticato di chiedere. All'interno, ci sono una scrivania, una sedia e alcune piante in vaso morte. È stranamente morboso e un po' triste, in un modo che Alec non riesce a descrivere appieno.

"Di chi era quell'ufficio?"

"Oh, è una lunga storia. Era una collega che lavorava qui prima che io iniziassi. Era una dei soci, in realtà. A quanto pare, all'improvviso, ha deciso di mollare tutto e di avviare uno studio tutto suo. "

"E da allora l'ufficio è rimasto vuoto?"

Catarina parla lentamente, scegliendo con cura le parole. “Era legata affettivamente a Mr. Bane. E dopo che se n'è andata, penso che lui abbia trovato troppo doloroso pensarci, ma ultimamente ... " lei scuote la testa." Be’, ha tirato fuori qualche idea, nessuna particolarmente buona. "

"Tipo?" chiede Alec. Ancora una volta, ha la curiosa sensazione di avere mille pezzi di un puzzle senza il vantaggio di conoscere il quadro finale. Cerca di scrollarsi di dosso la sgradevole sensazione che qualcosa di importante gli stia sfuggendo.

"Un locale di svago?" dice lei tristemente. "Non penso nemmeno che stesse scherzando. A quell’uomo piace l'espresso di marca e anche ballare."

"In uno studio legale?"

"Sembrava un po' stordito. Non so cosa l'abbia provocato, ma sono contento che stia tornando ad essere quello di prima."

Alec non sa davvero cosa dire. Conosce Bane solo in un modo, sempre che sia vero. Cosa sa in realtà di quell'uomo? Molto poco, onestamente. Solo voci e quello che, in base ad un presupposto errato, sembrava un pessimo comportamento. Il resto è speculazione inopportuna. E Alec ha imparato che nella legge, i fatti hanno sempre superato le supposizioni.

I suoi sentimenti per Bane stanno cambiando, lasciandolo sbilanciato e a disagio.

"Ehi, Lightwood" dice Catarina pensierosa, "che fai questo sabato?"

"Ho un impegno."

"Cancellalo. Sei invitato alla festa aziendale."

Qualche settimana fa, avrebbe potuto uccidere per ottenere un invito. Ora, tutto quello che si sente di fare è sbadigliare all'idea di trascorrere una serata noiosa con un gruppo di soci e clienti compiaciuti.

Be’ anche Magnus ha detto di avere un impegno nella prima serata. E non si vedranno prima delle 21, quindi Alec suppone di poter andare alla festa, fare un giro veloce, fare una foto per la newsletter dell'azienda, e poi sparire.

"Immagino di poterlo fare" dice Alec.

"Veramente non te lo stavo chiedendo" dice, entrando in ascensore.

\---

E’ sabato sera, e si sta preparando per la festa, in piedi di fronte allo specchio del bagno, osservandosi con aria critica.

"Sei davvero bello, giovanotto " dice Jace e si lecca il pollice, pulendo una macchia immaginaria dalla guancia di Alec.

Alec gli schiaffeggia la mano. "Ascolta" inizia "Potrei arrivare tardi a casa."

Jace è appoggiato al lavandino, le braccia incrociate. Ha un appuntamento più tardi, e quando Alec gli ha chiesto cosa avrebbe indossato, Jace aveva indicato se stesso, i suoi jeans sbiaditi e la giacca di pelle. "Veramente?" aveva chiesto Alec.

Jace aveva alzato le spalle e detto che non sarebbero rimasti vestiti per molto comunque.

Tipico volgarotto, aveva pensato Alec, e si era chiesto se anche lui sarebbe rimasto vestito per molto. Non che stesse pianificando qualcosa con Magnus, ma se la gamba di legno fosse andata bene ... 

Jace aggrotta la fronte, abbassando gli angoli della bocca. Ha una faccia che sembra fatta per apparire imbronciata, ed è consapevole di essere al massimo della sua bellezza, ma sembra realmente preoccupato, cosa che raramente lascia trasparire a chiunque al di fuori della sua famiglia. "Pensavo che saresti rimasto alla festa solo per un paio d'ore"

"Sì " dice Alec, concentrandosi sul suo papillon assai di più di quanto richieda un semplice fermaglio.

"Allora, cosa fai dopo?" La faccia di Jace si apre in un sorriso sfrontato. "Hai un appuntamento?"

"Io ..."

L'allegria scompare dal viso di Jace, sostituita da un oscuro sospetto. "Aspetta un fottuto minuto, non è che vai a incontrare il ragazzo con cui hai parlato al telefono?"

"Sì."

"Intendi incontrare quel viscido in persona?" esplode Jace.

"Non è un viscido " mormora debolmente Alec. Magnus potrebbe benissimo essere viscido. Non è che scapoli benestanti di bell’aspetto si occupino di telefonare regolarmente alle linee erotiche, ma Alec vuole Magnus e Magnus vuole lui, e Alec è stanco di non avere mai quello che desidera.

"E se avesse una gamba di legno?"

"Strano " dice Alec, arrendendosi a far stare dritto il papillon., che rimane inclinato un po'a destra. "Anche a me è venuta in mente la stessa cosa."

"Non è questo il punto!" grida Jace. "E se avesse un occhio solo?"

"Allora gli comprerò una benda ornata di pietre preziose" dice Alec, determinato. "Senti, tu sei quello a cui piace cogliere l'attimo, giusto? Eravamo d’accordo che a volte devi correre un grosso rischio per ottenere quello che vuoi? So che le cattive scelte di vita sono generalmente il tuo appannaggio, ma se qualche volta ti capita di fare cazzate, allora lo posso fare anch'io. "

"E tu vuoi questo magnaccia barone del petrolio, con la benda sull'occhio?" 

Alec considera il suo riflesso nello specchio. Appare giovane, ma non così giovane o ingenuo come una settimana fa. Ha l’aria stanca ma sicura e determinata. E può ammettere liberamente con se stesso che desidera disperatamente Magnus.

C'è un grande potere nell'onestà e Alec è finalmente, finalmente onesto con la persona più importante della sua vita: Se Stesso.

"Sì" dice al suo riflesso. "Davvero, davvero lo voglio."

Jace alza le mani con un sospiro arrabbiato e lascia il bagno. Alec afferra la giacca e se la infila, raddrizzando la cravatta un'ultima volta e pettinandosi i capelli. Appare bello quanto mai potrà essere, suppone. Stasera è probabilmente troppo tardi per iniziare ad allenarsi per fare bella figura con Magnus.

Jace torna un minuto dopo con il suo telefono e gli scatta una foto.

"Lo mandi a Iz o alla mamma?" chiede Alec cauto.

"No" dice Jac, "Mi serve una tua foto di adesso da dare alla polizia quando sarai scomparso."

"Ah, ah, cazzo " dice Alec, poi aggiunge sobriamente "Assicurati di dire loro che sono alto".

Potrebbe avere grandi speranze per la serata, ma è ancora realista.

Mentre esce, Alec afferra il suo ombrello dall’angolo. E’ tutta la settimana che deve piovere e Alec ha continuamente guardato il cielo con diffidenza, inutilmente. C'è una tempesta in arrivo, solo che non sa quando.

Grazie alla sua fortuna di merda, stanotte pioverà di certo. E lui non vuole sembrare un disastro quando finalmente incontrerà Magnus.

\---

La festa è elegante, proprio come Alec aveva immaginato che sarebbe stata. Il posto è a pochi isolati dallo studio, una galleria d'arte riservata, del genere che non ti mostra il listino prezzi. Se devi chiedere quanto costa qualcosa, vuol dire che non te lo puoi permettere.

Alec può a malapena permettersi il noleggio del suo smoking.

Eppure, è di buonumore, e non solo per i quattro bicchieri di champagne frizzante e costoso che si è scolato. Ci sono una mezza dozzina di camerieri che girano per la sala, portando calici su vassoi d'argento. 

Camerieri che, aveva notato con orrore, erano vestiti proprio come lui.

Si è sbafato una dozzina di stuzzichini più o meno del colore e delle dimensioni approssimative del suo mignolo, e ha rinunciato a cercare di saziarsi, decidendo di prendersi un hot dog lungo la strada quando incontrerà Magnus più tardi.

Dall'altra parte della stanza, osserva Maia, che indossa un lungo vestito blu con una specie di luccichio intorno e la saluta. È con il suo accompagnatore, il tirocinante scontroso di prima. Si china e gli sussurra qualcosa all'orecchio e poi si dirige verso Alec, schivando attentamente gli ospiti eleganti.

L'anno, pensa Alec, è stato strano. Un lungo e infernale tirocinio, una lunga lotta con Jace, l’aver incontrato Maia ed essere diventati migliori amici, essersi innamorato di un cliente.

E no, non sa dove lo sta portando quella strada, non ha idea di dove andrà ora, ma pensa di potercela fare. Sa di potercela fare, soprattutto se avrà Magnus al suo fianco lungo la strada.

Controlla ansiosamente di nuovo l'orologio. Altre due ore.

"Sei proprio carino" dice Maia, guardandolo.

"Anche tu " le dice Alec. "Belli questi, uhm, pendagli. Luccicanti."

Maia ride. "Che tipo!" dice affettuosamente.

Alec la guarda. Si scambiano i numeri di telefono, andrà tutto a posto. Gli mancherà il condividere con lei un cubicolo angusto, gli mancherà il sentirsi rimproverare quando si comporta da idiota. Manterranno i contatti, ma non sarà mai più la stessa cosa.

La loro amicizia non è finita, ma questa parte in particolare lo è. Suppone che sia così che vanno le cose. Lasci perdere i desideri dell’infanzia perché niente rimane lo stesso per sempre.

"Pensi che potrei farla franca se me vado adesso?" mormora Alec.

"Meglio aspettare che Catarina faccia il suo discorso, ma ho qualcosina per calmarmi." Maia si guarda intorno furtivamente ed estrae una piccola fiaschetta d'argento dalla scollatura.

"Da dove diavolo viene?" chiede Alec, sorpreso.

"Barista" dice brevemente.

"Non più" sottolinea Alec.

Maia gli sorride, brillante, luminosa. "No, non più."

Prende un sorso e passa la fiaschetta ad Alec, che fa lo stesso. Il liquore brucia mentre scende, ma nel migliore dei modi: fresco, caldo, pulito. Tossisce nel braccio.

“Delicatino "

"Sì, uno dei miei molti difetti."

Lei lo prende a braccetto e appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla. "Penso che tu sia piuttosto okay."

Sono interrotti da Catarina che batte delicatamente il lato di un calice di cristallo. Le conversazioni si interrompono mentre tutti focalizzano la loro attenzione su di lei. Fell è in piedi a pochi passi di distanza e la guarda con orgoglio.

È buffo, fino alla settimana scorsa, Alec non aveva pensato ai suoi capi se non come ad esseri nebulosi che strisciavano fuori direttamente dall'inferno per rendere miserabile la sua vita. Non aveva considerato che fossero persone, prima di tutto, soci e capi in seconda battuta.

"Come tutti sanno" dice Catarina, "ci sono stati alcuni grandi cambiamenti nella Fell & Bane lo scorso anno. E abbiamo alcune notizie emozionanti da condividere. Lightwood e Roberts, potete unirvi a me?"

"Merda" dice Alec. "Cosa abbiamo fatto ora?"

"Io non ho fatto niente" dice Maia "tu che diavolo hai fatto?"

Mentre salgono, getta la fiaschetta nel vaso di una pianta . "Che lancio" mormora Alec.

"Di solito" afferma Catarina, con voce alta e chiara nella stanza "assumiamo solo un associato, ma quest'anno, avendo ampliato la base dei nostri clienti e con un socio in più, abbiamo preso una decisione entusiasmante". Per la seconda volta in altrettanti giorni, lo stomaco di Alec sprofonda.

Catarina sta aprendo la bocca per continuare quando qualcosa attira la sua attenzione. Abbassa il bicchiere, perplessa. "Ha detto che non sarebbe venuto."

"Chi?" chiede Alec, girandosi.

C'è un uomo alto e dai capelli scuri che si fa strada attraverso la sala. Smoking elegante, camminata fluida, stringendo una busta bianca. Ugh, Bane .

Dall'altra parte della stanza, Alec incontra gli occhi di Bane e distoglie lo sguardo, confuso dai suoi sentimenti. 

Dopo averlo odiato per quasi sei mesi, è confuso da quanto NON SENTA DI ODIARLO ADESSO.

"Ho sentito che non viene a uno di questi party annuali da anni" dice Maia.

"Abbastanza vero" dice loro Catarina, "ma potrebbe essere entusiasta di condividere la notizia."

“Ehi, Magnus ” chiama Catarina, salutandolo. "Da questa parte. Puoi fare l'annuncio."

Il calice di champagne cade improvvisamente dalle dita intorpidite di Alec. Da lontano sente il vetro frantumarsi ai suoi piedi e un liquido fresco scivolare sull’orlo dei suoi pantaloni. Perderà la caparra per il vestito. Di sicuro.

Afferra il braccio di Catarina. "Ce ne sono molti, di Magnus?"

"Che cosa?"

"Plurale, di Magnus?"

"Ti dà di volta il cervello?" chiede Catarina.

"Forse, MI SENTO COME SE STESSE SUCCEDENDO, forse " sussurra furiosamente Alec.

"Alec, che succede?" chiede Maia proprio mentre Bane si ferma davanti a loro.

Alec sente tutti i pezzi del puzzle precipitare orribilmente insieme e per la prima volta, può vedere il quadro generale.

Catarina dice: "Magnus, ti presento i nuovi associati."

Magnus allunga la mano e di riflesso, Alec la prende. La sua mano è asciutta e calda, la stretta è ferma, gli anelli duri contro le dita di Alec. M e B . Magnus Bane.

"Magnus" dice Catarina "questo è Alec Lightwood. Presumo che tu voglia dargli la buona notizia?"

Magnus batte le palpebre, stringendo le dita attorno a quelle di Alec fino a rendere la presa quasi dolorosa.

"Alec " dice Magnus e ride un po’ incredulo. Sta ancora stringendogli la mano, le nocche bianche. "Alec è l'abbreviazione di Alexander?"

"Sì" soffoca Alec.

Magnus si avvicina così tanto che Alec può vedere la rabbia nei suoi occhi scuri, e annusare la sua colonia al legno di sandalo. "Oh, ma penso che ci siamo già incontrati, Chad ."

Lo sguardo di Catarina va dall’uno all’altro. "Voi due vi conoscete già? Magnus, hai detto di non averlo mai incontrato? E chi diavolo è Chad?"

"Non importa" dice Magnus, con voce tagliente. "E ho bisogno di parlare in privato con il nostro nuovo collaboratore."

"Aspetta, cosa?" dice Alec. Ha attraversato lo specchio e niente ha più senso.

Magnus afferra il bicipite di Alec, con le dita che affondano, e lo trascina in un angolo tranquillo.

Catarina è rimasta in piedi con una Maia confusa e sta cercando di riprendersi. Gli ospiti della festa stanno sussurrando fra loro creando un basso e inquieto sottofondo.

"Lo sapevi?" dice Magnus, furioso, sospettoso. Sotto sotto, si avverte una bassa corrente di dolore. "Hai riso di me per tutto questo tempo?"

"No."

"Se questo è un tentativo di corrompermi o se hai registrato le nostre conversazioni ..."

" No! " dice Alec con più forza. "Devi credermi. Gesù, non lo farei mai ..."

Per quanto tutto ciò gli sia estraneo, Alec sa che Magnus ha conosciuto pochissime persone nella sua vita che non lo abbiano usato in qualche modo ed è inorridito dal fatto che Magnus pensi che lui possa essere una di quelle persone. Quasi quanto è inorridito dal rendersi conto che ha fatto sesso telefonico con il suo capo. Quasi.

"Come è successo? Sembra una coincidenza pazzesca."

"Non ne ho idea" dice Alec onestamente. È scosso come lo sembra Magnus. "Ho lavorato per te per tutto questo tempo, ma tu non mi hai mai parlato di persona."

NON ERO ABBASTANZA BRAVO, non dice Alec.

“Non ho niente a che fare con il programma di tirocinio. Catarina lo gestisce sotto la supervisione di Ragnor. Tu non hai mai avuto bisogno di me per nulla. Se l’avessi avuto, sai dov'è il mio ufficio. Tra tutti i tirocinanti, tu sei quello che non è mai venuto da me in cerca di aiuto. "

"Allora, mi HAI notato."

“Certo che sì,” scatta Magnus, sporgendosi in avanti. "Se non te ne sei accorto, ti distingui."

È una bugia. Tutta la sua vita, Alec non ha fatto altro che il contrario.

È bizzarro, totalmente surreale ascoltare la voce di Magnus e vedere il suo volto allo stesso tempo. Questo era tutto ciò che voleva ed è accaduto nel peggior modo possibile.

È troppo. Alec chiude gli occhi e indietreggia fino a quando le sue spalle non colpiscono il muro. 

E’ un adulto; non può piangere ad una festa piena di ospiti. Fa dei respiri profondi finché non sente più di stare per vomitare.

Quando apre gli occhi e si guarda intorno, Magnus non c'è più.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec si guarda intorno, con il cuore in gola, chiedendosi dove sia andato Magnus. 
> 
> Dove potrebbe trovarsi maggiormente a casa un maniaco del lavoro?

Alec si guarda intorno, con il cuore in gola, chiedendosi dove sia andato Magnus. 

Dove potrebbe trovarsi maggiormente a casa un maniaco del lavoro?

A lavoro, ovviamente.

Si slancia verso la porta, spingendo da parte gli ospiti sorpresi. Catarina sta ancora parlando, cercando di appianare la gaffe precedente. Sente gli occhi di Maia seguirlo curiosamente, ma ha un obiettivo: trovare Magnus.

Fuori sta finalmente piovendo.

Ha lasciato l'ombrello al guardaroba, ovviamente. Può fare tutti i piani che vuole, ma la vita non sembra mai funzionare per il verso giusto.

Attraversa le porte e si inzuppa immediatamente. Per una volta, il traffico si sta muovendo rapidamente, un effetto disorientante di luci sfocate e suoni stridenti. L'odore terroso del marciapiede bagnato, il fragore del suo cuore.

Si orienta e corre per alcuni isolati verso l'ufficio, la pioggia fredda gli scorre sul viso, le scarpe che ha noleggiato scivolano sul marciapiede viscido. Finalmente arriva.

Le porte d’ingresso sono sbloccate e lui passa di corsa davanti alla guardia notturna confusa, facendogli un affrettato cenno di saluto e spingendo il pulsante dell'ascensore.  
Scivola attraversa le porte aperte prenotando la salita all'ultimo piano, battendo i denti, i capelli che gli sgocciolano negli occhi. Le porte si chiudono dietro di lui, che osserva il suo riflesso, distorto contro l'acciaio lucido. Ha un’aria sconvolta, disordinata, ma Magnus ha sempre visto il peggio di lui e lo ha accettato comunque. È ora che anche lui faccia lo stesso.

In passato ha preso questo stesso ascensore con Magnus ed ha evitato di parlargli ... per poter andare a casa e parlare con Magnus. Gli anelli sulle dita di Magnus, i libri, l'ufficio vuoto, l'ex ragazza. Alec è stato così incredibilmente e imperdonabilmente stupido. La sua imbecillità globale potrebbe davvero perseguitarlo fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.

Se riuscirà a raccontarlo a Izzy, quella lo prenderà in giro per sempre, riuscendo a smettere di ridere forse dopo tre mesi.

Le porte si aprono all'ultimo piano, si dirige all'ufficio di Bane – di Magnus. 

Il suo segretario è fuori, in tutti gli altri uffici le luci sono spente.

Magnus è seduto sulla sua sedia, con la schiena girata verso la porta mentre guarda fuori dalla finestra. In mano, tiene una busta color crema, la fa roteare tra le dita agili, un'unica lampada fioca illumina questo ufficio nel buio del cavernoso spazio circostante.

Fuori piove ancora più forte ora, grosse gocce scivolano giù dalle finestre, le luci della città scintillano più in basso, mille piccole lucciole intrappolate in una rete di notte.

Con l’altra mano, in cui gli anelli sono un debole bagliore nella penombra, colpisce la scrivania di vetro. La cravatta a farfalla è slacciata, i bordi penzolano allentati attorno al collo. Appare dolorosamente bello e così triste.

Alec lo considera per un minuto, cercando di mettere insieme i due aspetti così diversi dello stesso uomo; è come vedere un incidente d'auto al rallentatore, il metallo che si accartoccia, le forme di entrambi i veicoli che si trasformano in qualcosa di irriconoscibile.

Questo ufficio è il luogo dove hanno parlato per infinite ore. E’ dove Alec si è innamorato. E per quanto ci provi, non riesce a conciliare le due cose.

Alec copre lo spazio che li divide e oltrepassa la porta. Magnus si gira sulla sedia, sorpreso. "Lightwood--"

"Sono Alec" dice Alec.

La bocca di Magnus si contorce infelice. "Alec? Alexander? Chad? Mi sto perdendo."

"Solo Alec " dice Alec con un lieve sospiro, infilandosi nervosamente le mani nelle tasche. Sta gocciolando acqua su tutto il pavimento, ed ha così freddo che riesce a malapena a sentire le gambe. Non sa se avrà mai di nuovo veramente caldo. "Non ti ho incastrato."

"Lo so" dice Magnus. Posa la busta e si strofina irrequieto il pollice contro il labbro inferiore.

"Come? Come lo sai?"

Magnus lo guarda e Alec non si sente diverso da una farfalla appuntata su una tavola. "Ti conosco" dice.

"Davvero gentile" dice Alec. "Ma sono anche un avvocato, e questo non è una prova sufficiente per noi."

"Lavoravi già qui quando ho chiamato a caso sulla hotline. Difficilmente avresti potuto pianificarlo."

Alec annuisce pensieroso. "Questo ha più senso."

"Alec." Magnus è appoggiato alla sua scrivania, con il mento appoggiato sul pugno chiuso. L'altra mano tamburella contro il vetro, gli anelli tintinnano delicatamente come il ghiaccio contro il cristallo e Alec ha sentito quel suono al telefono più volte di quanto possa contare. Lo scricchiolio della sedia mentre Magnus sposta il suo peso. Anche lui è nervoso, capisce Alec.

"Magnus " dice dolcemente e osserva Magnus sussultare, il respiro affannoso. I suoi occhi sono più caldi ora mentre assorbono l'intera figura di Alec. Alec sposta il proprio peso e la sua scarpa destra fa un rumore di acqua. Non solo perderà la caparra, ma verrà bandito dalla possibilità di affittare ulteriormente altri smoking. Dovrà vendere un rene la prossima volta che andrà in un qualsiasi posto di lusso.

Magnus solleva l’angolo della bocca in un sorriso riluttante. "Sorpreso dalla pioggia, vedo."

ECCOTI, pensa Alec. TI HO TROVATO.

"Vaffanculo" dice Alec ridendo e attraversa la stanza.

Magnus scivola indietro dalla sua scrivania per osservare Alec che si muove, poi eccolo qui in piedi davanti a lui, Magnus si appoggia indietro. 

Fuori, la pioggia colpisce la finestra, e un fulmine squarcia il cielo, illuminando il viso di Magnus, i suoi occhi spalancati. Alec sente rizzare i peli dietro la nuca, nell'aria un debole profumo di ozono.

La notte è carica di possibilità.

Quando era un bambino, c'era un gioco a cui lui e Izzy erano soliti giocare. Durante i temporali, si rannicchiavano sul divano sotto la coperta della madre e guardavano i lampi, poi contavano, aspettando il tuono.

Ma Alec non può più aspettare.

Si china e prende la mano di Magnus, premendo delicatamente le labbra sulla punta di ogni dito. Sente l'odore di Magnus ovunque, la sua pelle, i suoi capelli. È molto meglio delle innumerevoli volte in cui ha immaginato questo esatto scenario, il bordo della scrivania che gli preme il fianco, il cuoio sotto di loro che cigola. Perché questo è reale.

"Sei davvero qui con me?" chiede Magnus incredulo, sfiorando cautamente il viso di Alec.

"Sì," dice Alec, prima di tirarlo su e baciarlo, a bocca aperta, pelle viva, sveglia, consapevole di ogni punto in cui le mani di Magnus lo toccano, la sua schiena, la tonda morbidezza del suo sedere. Si adagia al calore di Magnus, vuole consumarlo e non lasciarlo andare via mai più.

E’ zuppo, e sta macchiando d’acqua piovana il vestito impeccabile di Magnus.

"Sto per rovinarti " ansima nella bocca aperta di Magnus, parlando del suo completo.

"Alec " dice Magnus, fraintendendolo deliberatamente, le mani che corrono ad allentargli la cravatta per farla scivolare sopra la testa. "Non pensi di averlo già fatto?". 

Spinge il cappotto di Alec giù dalle sue spalle e lo lascia cadere a terra, già dimenticato. Un bottone si stacca dalla camicia e vola via mentre Alec armeggia con la camicia di Magnus, e con i suoi pantaloni. La sensibilità sta lentamente tornando nei suoi arti. Magnus sorride sulle sue labbra. "È un noleggio?"

"Questo o l'abito che indossavo al funerale di mia nonna" spiega Alec, ascoltando il tintinnio della fibbia della cintura, poi togliendosi le scarpe. I suoi pantaloni cadono sul pavimento e Alec ne esce, scalciandoli via.

È nudo e trema mentre Magnus gli bacia il viso, il lato del collo.

"L'ho sognato per così tanto tempo" dice Magnus, posandogli sulla clavicola baci caldi, disordinati, a bocca aperta, le dita strette attorno ai fianchi di Alec, avvicinandolo a sé. 

"Tutte le cose che avrei voluto farti."

"Questa è la tua occasione" dice Alec, sollevandogli di nuovo il viso e ingoiando i suoni che emette, facendogli scorrere la lingua sui denti, all'interno della sua bocca morbida.

"Carpe diem " dice Magnus, staccandosi, respirando affannosamente.

"Sono uno schifo in latino."

"Ti ho sempre capito benissimo." Magnus spinge Alec indietro e lo gira, baciandogli le spalle e spingendolo delicatamente in avanti.

Alec osserva la scrivania con diffidenza. "Pensi che sosterrà il mio peso? Non voglio cadere attraverso una scrivania di vetro. Sarò sincero con te in questo momento, la mia fortuna non è stata delle migliori, ultimamente."

"Neanche la mia, davvero" dice Magnus "forse le nostre terribili sorti si annulleranno a vicenda."

Alec segue la sua mano e si china in avanti sul vetro. Magnus appoggia il proprio corpo su quello di Alec e gli bacia la spalla, dandogli un morso giocoso.

"Penso di aver visto questa scena in 50 sfumature di grigio. Hai intenzione di sculacciarmi? È questa la parte in cui confessi il tuo forte desiderio di legarmi?"

"Non direi di no" dice Magnus "ma lasciamo le fruste e le catene per un altro giorno. Stasera, solo piacere."

Alec trema. Magnus sta già pensando ad altri giorni insieme.

Magnus fa scorrere la lingua lungo la spina dorsale di Alec. "Sei così bello" dice, facendo una pausa.

"Ma no davvero " insiste Alec, chiudendo gli occhi.

"Perché sei così gentile con tutti tranne che con te stesso?"

"Ci sto lavorando."

"Non lo facciamo forse tutti?" dice Magnus, continuando a scendere. Si ferma sulla fessura del culo di Alec, facendo scorrere lentamente un dito scivoloso, spingendolo dentro di lui. Alec smette di respirare e si costringe a rilassarsi contro l'intrusione.

Con esitazione, Magnus fa scorrere la lingua attorno al dito e Alec sussulta alla sensazione di intimità di questa cosa, di Magnus che lo vede nudo e fa roteare la lingua intorno allo stretto e ipersensibile groviglio di muscoli.

Alec afferra con la mano il bordo della scrivania, mentre le sue gambe tremano per lo sforzo di cercare di tenersi in piedi. Magnus sostituisce il suo dito con la lingua, facendolo agonizzare lentamente con spinte languide e profonde, mentre le sue mani lo aprono.

"Dai" lo esorta Alec, voltando la guancia surriscaldata e premendola sul vetro freddo sotto di lui. Prima, aveva pensato che non avrebbe mai più avuto caldo, e invece ora sta bruciando, tutta la sua attenzione è concentrata su Magnus, e sul calore del proprio cazzo, grosso e pesante tra le gambe.

"Cosa vuoi?" chiede Magnus, allontanandosi, la voce roca.

"Fottimi" mormora Alec, febbrile. "Ti voglio per davvero."

"In questo modo?"

"Voglio vederti in faccia."

"Vieni qui " dice Magnus, guidandolo verso l'alto. Alec è teso dal desiderio, frustrato e dolorante, ma segue le mani di Magnus che lo spostano e si appoggia alla scrivania; le sue ginocchia si allargano istintivamente mentre Magnus si muove tra di loro. 

Poi Magnus si sporge e apre un cassetto della scrivania. Al sopracciglio inarcato di Alec, risponde "Dove pensavi che fossi quando facevamo sesso al telefono?"

"Ho dato per scontato che usassi una lozione come qualsiasi gentiluomo esigente" dice Alec. Accanto alla bottiglia di lubrificante ci sono un paio di preservativi - per pulirsi facilmente, si affretta a spiegare Magnus - e la stessa copia malandata di Lolita che Alec ricorda di aver visto all'angolo della sua scrivania, assumendo che Magnus fosse un tipico stronzo in posizione di potere, appassionato di Nabokov; ma Magnus gli aveva detto giorni prima che lo stava leggendo e che lo aveva lanciato attraverso la stanza. Come sempre, percezione e realtà sono cose molto diverse.

"Voi ragazzi di questi tempi " dice Magnus, scuotendo la testa.

Alec si sdraia sulla scrivania mentre Magnus si muove dentro di lui, fissando il cielo aperto sopra la spalla di Magnus. È rilassato da prima, le dita di Magnus si muovono dentro e fuori con facilità. Un lampo di luce incrina il cielo inchiostrato.

Alec conta nella sua testa - uno, due, tre - finché non sente la risposta del tuono. Gli ricorda di quando si nascondeva sotto le coperte, prima che i suoi genitori divorziassero e che lui scoprisse quanto fossero profondamente imperfetti. Era stata l'ultima volta in cui ricordava di essersi sentito tanto al sicuro, tanto amato.

"Ti amo, Magnus" dice Alec all’improvviso. "Anche prima di sapere come prendi il tuo caffè, anche prima di conoscere il tuo nome, ti amavo lo stesso."

"Alec " dice Magnus, fermandosi, "Non lo sai? Anche adesso, tu ..."

Alec lo interrompe. "Non devi ricambiare, non mi aspetto che tu lo faccia. Volevo solo che lo sapessi." 

Chiude gli occhi, ma riesce ancora a vedere il fulmine attraverso le palpebre, i fantasmi scomparsi di mille tempeste. "Le cose possono sempre andare a catafascio senza alcun tipo di avvertimento e penso che si dovrebbe dirlo alle persone ogni volta che si può."

"Guardami, Alexander " dice Magnus, con voce sommessa, urgente e Alec obbedisce. Gli occhi di Magnus scrutano i suoi. "Cosa vuoi sentire?"

"Di' che mi vuoi."

"Non hai idea di quanto " dice Magnus logoro. "Non posso mangiare, dormire o sognare senza pensare a te."

"Di' che sono la tua prima scelta."

"Lo sei sempre stato."

"Ora, vieni qui " dice Alec, tirando Magnus vicino a sé, le mani che circondano i lati del suo viso. Preme la bocca contro la sua gola pulsante, e lui rabbrividisce selvaggiamente sotto le sue labbra.

Magnus espira tremante, le dita che affondano nei fianchi di Alec. "Ho bisogno – ci andrò con calma, lo giuro." cerca un preservativo, strappandolo con i denti e indossandolo. "E’ che ho solo bisogno di ... "

Magnus afferra i fianchi di Alec avvicinandoseli, facendolo quasi scivolare giù dalla scrivania, e Alec si appoggia ai gomiti, la testa inclinata all'indietro mentre Magnus guida se stesso dentro di lui. Alec è affascinato dal vibrare delle sue ciglia scure, e dal suo labbro inferiore, stretto tra i denti.

Poi Magnus spinge il suo cazzo dentro di lui, denso e caldo, riempiendolo. Alec afferra qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, per aggrapparsi, e può solo acchiappare il bordo della scrivania con una mano, l'altra che scivola sul vetro per il sudore.

Magnus sta lentamente scopandolo, prendendosi il suo dolce momento. È tutto troppo bello e Alec vuole di più. 

Sta aspettando Magnus da troppo tempo e ora sta morendo di FAME .

"Oh, oh, Gesù, dai " lo esorta, a malapena in grado di formare frasi coerenti, mentre ogni sorta di sciocchezze gli escono dalle labbra, senza controllo. "Così, per favore , sì."

Magnus emette un suono strozzato e accelera, spingendosi più in profondità, con le dita che gli scavano i fianchi. Si assesta su un ritmo veloce, colpendo Alec più duramente e velocemente che può e Alec non ne ha mai abbastanza, cerca di aiutarlo, di spingersi sul cazzo di Magnus, ma non riesce a ottenere il tempismo giusto e continua a spezzare il ritmo, così infine smette del tutto di provarci, e la stanza si riempie dei suoni della carne che si scontra con la carne, Alec che ansima, Magnus dice ad Alec che è bellissimo, fantastico.

Alec sente una stretta ai testicoli, avvolge una gamba attorno a Magnus mentre lui gli solleva l’altra per fotterlo più in profondità. 

E’ sporto in avanti, piegando la gamba di Alec al punto che è quasi doloroso, e gli sfiora le labbra con un bacio morbido. "Hai il sapore del fulmine" ansima e fa un suono basso, quasi doloroso, facendo scattare i fianchi. Alec afferra ciecamente il proprio cazzo, tirandolo violentemente, cercando disperatamente di venire.

Ci vogliono solo poche spinte disordinate. È già elettrizzato, teso, in bilico e con la mente quasi annebbiata dal piacere.

Viene, con Magnus che si ammorbidisce dentro di lui, posandogli la bocca sul collo, assaggiando la sua pelle e tutti i segni che gli ha lasciato.

Dopo qualche istante, Magnus si tira fuori con attenzione e Alec geme, sedendosi e scendendo dalla scrivania con una smorfia. 

Come la maggior parte delle cose, è stato bello al momento, ma ora sente il culo terribilmente e scomodamente umido. 

Magnus lancia il preservativo nella spazzatura e avvolge un braccio attorno alla vita di Alec, attirandolo vicino. Lo bacia una volta, disperatamente. 

Sembra sgradevolmente un ADDIO.

"Non avrei dovuto " borbotta Magnus senza senso, le ciglia abbassate. "Non avrei dovuto, cazzo, ma eri tu . Non stavo riflettendo."

Si china e inizia a separare i loro vestiti.

Alec si è stranamente abituato alle cattive notizie di recente, e sa cosa significa questa sensazione di disagio. Non pensa di voler rimanere nudo per affrontarla e si affretta a indossare i suoi vestiti insieme a Magnus. Vestiti ancora bagnati. Ha già freddo.

"Magnus?" chiede Alec, toccandogli il braccio. "C’è qualcosa che non va?"

Rimpiange immediatamente di averlo chiesto.

Quando Magnus incontra i suoi occhi, sembra che stia masticando un vetro, sembra che schegge frastagliate lo stiano lacerando dentro. "Non possiamo farlo di nuovo."

Alec quasi barcolla all’indietro. Quando cazzo imparerà? Pensa sempre di essere pronto per l'inevitabile, pronto ad imparare che quando ama qualcuno, è sempre molto più di quanto riceva in cambio. Ma tant’è ogni volta rimane sorpreso.

"Lavoriamo insieme" dice Magnus infelice. "Sono il tuo capo."

"Non più. Ho appena finito il tirocinio " sottolinea Alec, la speranza che sboccia nel suo petto. 

Magnus ha ragione: sarebbe estremamente inappropriato per uno stagista andare a letto con il suo capo, ma se c'è un lato positivo che può venire in qualche modo fuori dal casino totale che è stato questo mese di merda, è che Alec tecnicamente non lavora più per lui.

"Capisci come appare da fuori."

"Questo perché sono un operatore di sesso telefonico, vero?" dice Alec un po' amaramente.

"Non sarebbe giusto per me giudicarti per aver fatto qualcosa a causa di una situazione in cui ti ho forzato. Non ho mai conosciuto nessuno dei nostri tirocinanti personalmente. Non ho mai saputo cosa i nostri stage hanno fatto a tutti voi. E per questo, mi scuso, molto." Magnus tocca in silenzio il bordo della sua scrivania, lì dove si trova la lettera. "Sono venuto stasera per incontrare il nuovo associato e poi sarei uscito in anticipo per incontrare - beh, te, a quanto pare."

"Mi stai offrendo un lavoro?"

"Ragnor e Catarina sono rimasti colpiti da te e abbiamo davvero bisogno del tuo aiuto. E ho pensato che avessi un grande potenziale. Continuo a pensarlo, e credo che dovresti usarlo qui. Se venisse fuori la nostra storia, sai cosa direbbero di me? Di te? La tua carriera sarebbe rovinata, Alec. Devi pensarci attentamente. "

Ha ragione. 

E qualunque nuova speranza avesse sentito fiorire nel petto, la felicità esuberante di un'ora fa, la sente tremolare e morire come una candela spenta in una stanza buia.

"Sapevi che ho scelto io la tua candidatura per lo stage?" chiede Magnus. "Catarina era malata quel giorno e tu hai attirato la mia attenzione. Lo sapevi?"

Alec scuote la testa in silenzio, temendo che la sua voce possa spezzarsi.

"Voglio che tu capisca che sei sempre stato la mia prima scelta, Alexander."

Non è granché, ma è qualcosa. Deve essere abbastanza. Con dita tremanti, Alec prende la lettera.

La sua dannata cravatta è ancora storta; offre a Magnus un sorriso tremulo, cercando di raccogliere i pezzi in frantumi di se stesso e di riordinarli in qualcosa di funzionante. Alla fine, attraverso le labbra ancora formicolanti e gonfie dai baci, riesce a dire: "Mi hai dato molto a cui pensare, signor Bane."

La faccia di Magnus fa qualcosa di complicato, e lui ricade sulla sua sedia come una vela senza vento. "Ottima scelta" dice, con voce vuota. 

La luce muore nei suoi occhi.

Alec si costringe a voltarsi e ad andarsene, ma prima di farlo, si guarda alle spalle un'ultima volta.

Magnus è seduto alla sua imponente scrivania, circondato da eleganti mobili e ombre, di nuovo completamente solo.

\---

Alec siede alla sua vecchia scrivania, ma già non sembra più la stessa cosa.

Una volta che vai avanti, non è più possibile tornare davvero indietro, non importa cosa tu possa desiderare.

Lui e Maia le hanno liberate venerdì scorso, e resteranno lì vuote, fino a quando la nuova ondata di stagisti verrà scelta più avanti nel corso dell'anno. L'universo è grande e Alec non è che una piccola parte di esso.

Probabilmente Maia è ancora alla festa, preoccupata, e lui le manda un breve messaggio per farle sapere che sta bene.

Prova ad immaginare se stesso seduto in uno degli uffici di vetro, a lavorare lunghe ore su casi di cui non gli importa nulla, guardando gli anni che passano con occhi vitrei, mentre la sua vita lentamente lo logora. Forse incontrerà qualcuno, si sposerà, si farà una famiglia tutta sua. E poi la farà a pezzi, per il desiderio malato di sentire qualcosa - proprio come suo padre, a cui è molto più simile di quanto non voglia ammettere.

La sua infanzia l’ha spesa ad imparare cosa significa essere un uomo, un membro della società, un padre, un amante. 

E la sua età adulta l’ha spesa disimparando tutte quelle cose terribili.

Come dice Maia, sta facendo bene.

Avrebbe potuto, pensa Alec, seguire le correnti della propria vita, oppure poteva finalmente fare le proprie scelte. Si allontana dalla scrivania un'ultima volta.

La lettera, la lascia su quella scrivania, chiusa. Non ha bisogno di aprirla per sapere che non va bene per lui. Come il whisky prima, la decisione brucia e fa male mentre va giù, ma è un bel dolore pulito. Gli ricorda che ha investito troppo per dover provare ancora dolore, che pensa ancora che valga la pena lottare. Vuole essere felice e se lo merita.

Scrive a Catarina una parola, RINUNCIO, poi prende l'ascensore e torna a casa.

\---

Il peso della serata lo opprime da tutti i lati e mentre fruga nelle sue tasche umidicce, si rende conto di aver dimenticato le chiavi. Probabilmente sono da qualche parte sul pavimento nell'ufficio di Magnus, insieme al suo cuore. Bussa alla porta, consapevole di apparire più che patetico.

Jace apre di scatto la porta, avvolto in un morbido accappatoio. "Te l'ho detto, più tardi ... Alec? Pensavo che saresti rimasto fuori fino a tardi?"

Alec non sa cosa dire, apre la bocca, ma non viene fuori nulla. Rimane in piedi nel corridoio, tremando miseramente.

"Ehi," dice Jace, avvicinandosi, con la mano salda sulla spalla di Alec. "Cosa diavolo è successo?"

"Ho deciso di cogliere l'attimo."

"Si?" E come ti sta andando? "

"Sono abbastanza sicuro di averle prese grazie ai miei tentativi. Sono così stanco," borbotta. 

Una vita non deve contenere una grande tragedia per fotterti da tutti i lati. A volte, la routine quotidiana della vita è sufficiente. E lui è esausto .

Sente le braccia di Jace avvolgersi attorno a lui e si adagia in quel tocco. Nessuno dei due è un tipo da abbracci; non è così che erano stati allevati, ma per una volta, è così bello lasciare che qualcun altro porti un po' del tuo peso.

"Me ne puoi parlare?"

È solo Alec, che borbotta sulla spalla di Jace, la voce spessa, gli occhi che bruciano. "Ho ricevuto un'offerta di lavoro. Mi hanno offerto una posizione a tempo pieno con gli incentivi."

"Siiiiii -no?" chiede Jace, con l'aria desolata.

"No, ho rinunciato."

"Okay," dice Jace, espirando a fatica.

Questo è quello che apprezza di più di Jace. Sa quando prendere Alec a calci in culo e quando tirarsi indietro. Jace dice: "Andrà tutto bene, amico."

Ha lasciato un'offerta di lavoro redditizia. Ha lasciato Magnus. Ha lasciato la lunga e fredda ombra dell'eredità di suo padre. E qualunque cosa accada dopo, non potrà mai dirlo.  
Fa un male cane, tutto dentro di lui trema per la paura e l'incertezza, ed è in piedi nell’ingresso squallido nel suo appartamento fatiscente, col cuore dolente, praticamente tenuto su dal suo confuso fratello. Questo è il problema delle decisioni difficili, purtroppo, a volte anche quelle giuste fanno terribilmente male.

Ma anche se nessun altro crede in lui, Alec crede finalmente in se stesso.

"Cosa farai adesso?"

"Non lo so" risponde Alec. "Sono depresso, senza lavoro e senza fidanzato. È stata una cazzo di giornata dura."

"Be’, non è del tutto vero." sottolinea Jace cercando di aiutare. "Hai ancora il tuo lavoro alla hotline." Socchiude gli occhi, allungando il collo. "Inoltre ... hai qualcosa attaccato sotto la scarpa."

"Per l'amor di Dio" dice Alec, guardando in basso. 

Deve averlo raccattato in ufficio. Questo è quello che succede quando hai un buco di ufficio proprio accanto ai bagni. Non c'è da meravigliarsi che la gente lo evitasse in metropolitana. Era sicuro che fosse perché riuscivano a percepire la silenziosa devastazione nei suoi occhi; come si è scoperto ora, appariva solo come un tizio strambo, completamente bagnato, che camminava trascinandosi dietro mezzo rotolo di carta igienica.

Alec emette una risata strozzata e Jace lo segue. Prima di rendersene conto, sono seduti sul pavimento, con le lacrime che gli rigano il viso. Non appena Alec sente di potersi fermare, vede la carta igienica sporca e tutt’e due ricominciano da capo. O si ride o si piange. A volte, non c'è nient'altro che tu possa fare.

Gran parte della vita è casuale: incontrare il proprio capo nell'ascensore; scegliere qualcuno a caso da una lunga lista di possibilità perché ti piace il suo gusto per la musica; una disposizione dei posti a sedere che ti porta a conoscere il tuo migliore e più fidato amico; un ragazzo, maltrattato dal mondo, che si presenta alla tua porta e diventa tuo fratello.

Questa idea che la sua vita dovesse adattarsi ad un certo percorso - diploma in una scuola di lusso, stage, lavoro rispettabile - era stata messa in moto dai suoi genitori decenni prima. E dove lo ha portato, questa caccia ai fantasmi? Da nessuna parte.

Alec lascia perdere.

Non può controllare l'universo. Non può controllare i suoi fratelli. Non può controllare il futuro. Può controllare solo quello che fa al momento.

Gli bruciano gli occhi e il suo cuore è pesante. È in caduta libera, senza direzione. 

Ha fatto saltare in aria la sua vita, ma per la prima volta da quando riesce a ricordare ...

E' ASSOLUTAMENTE LIBERO.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il fallimento è inevitabile. Fallirai più volte di quante riuscirai. Ma il modo di affrontare il fallimento definisce la traiettoria della tua vita. E l'unico modo per evitare il fallimento è non provarci affatto. 
> 
> Storia bellissima, che amo con tutto il cuore, purtroppo manca solo un capitolo e per questo, sono davvero triste :(((

Alec va a letto, ma si gira e si rigira. Si sveglia nel bel mezzo della notte, sicuro di aver irrimediabilmente incasinato la sua vita e che gli toccherà andare a lavorare alla metropolitana di Hoboken, a tostare pane scadente per clienti schizzinosi.

Si siede sul bordo del letto, strofinandosi il viso con le mani, cercando di calmarsi. Ha dimenticato di chiudere la finestra la scorsa notte e la luna fuori è grande e piena, quella particolare quiete dopo la tempesta che ha infierito sulla città come una tenda di velluto pesante.

Alla fine, prende le scarpe e la felpa, afferra il suo cappotto pesante e lo indossa. Esce dall’appartamento e inizia a camminare.

Non ha idea di dove diavolo stia andando.

Senza accorgersene, è finito al parco dove va a correre, o almeno, prende seriamente in considerazione di farlo, ogni volta che passa di lì mentre va a prendere ciambelle e cibo spazzatura.

Entra e segue il sentiero tortuoso fino a quando non si trova di fronte a un piccolo parco giochi.

Jace gli si avvicina alle spalle, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.

"Argh!" dice Alec, girandosi verso di lui. "Come diavolo mi hai trovato?"

Jace scrolla le spalle con noncuranza. "Ti ho seguito. È stato facile. Sei alto quasi due metri e super rumoroso. Ho solo seguito la scia di tristezza attraverso la città."

"Come uno stalker?" chiede Alec.

Jace si infila le mani in tasca, grattando la punta della scarpa da tennis sulla ghiaia. "Come un fratello preoccupato."

"Puoi andare a casa. Non c'è niente che non va, lo giuro " insiste Alec. "Sto bene ." vorrebbe che la sua voce non fosse diventata così acuta alla fine, ed è un po' preoccupato che Jace possa davvero soffocare per tutte le bugie che Alec gli sta ficcando in gola.

"Lo vedo " dice Jace seccamente, strizzando gli occhi a causa della scarsa illuminazione. "Non c'è niente di strano in due uomini adulti che gironzolano in un parco giochi di notte."

Alec è impegnato a formulare una risposta all’affermazione per niente corretta di Jace quando sente lo scricchiolio della ghiaia e si volta di nuovo. "Iz?" chiede incredulo.

Izzy ha l’aria stanca, i capelli raccolti in una disordinata coda di cavallo, indossa i pantaloni del pigiama, scarpe da corsa malandate. "Jace ha chiamato e ha detto che stavi avendo una specie di esaurimento nervoso. Hai lasciato il lavoro?"

"Tecnicamente, io--"

"Non quello come operatore di sesso telefonico " interrompe Jace.

" Scusami ... " dice Izzy.

"Grazie tante " grida Alec, rivolgendosi a Jace.

"È un bene che tu abbia mollato" dice Izzy, "Sono certa che facevi schifo."

"Ho lasciato l’altro mio lavoro" dice Alec ad alta voce. "Sono ancora un operatore di sesso telefonico."

"Dillo più forte, amico, non siamo ancora stati arrestati e la notte non è abbastanza eccitante" dice Jace, stringendosi la giacca addosso.

"E sono sicuro che sei bravissimo" dice Izzy in fretta.

"Troppo tardi, cazzo Iz," scatta Alec.

"Ascolta" dice Izzy " questo è affascinante e tutto, ma possiamo sederci da qualche parte? È notte fonda e sono sfinita."

Alec si guarda intorno. A parte uno scivolo e una piccola altalena, non c'è niente in giro. Al centro del triste parco giochi di Brooklyn, però, troneggia la minacciosa ombra della sua vecchia nemesi: le barre delle scimmie.

Jace sta già scalando fino in cima. Izzy inizia, le dita piegate attorno alle sbarre a metà strada. Guarda indietro dove Alec è fermo in piedi, stringendo e aprendo i pugni.

"Hai ancora paura dell’altezza?" chiede Izzy dolcemente, gli occhi preoccupati.

È totalmente stupido e irrazionale, si dice Alec, ma ancora una volta, la maggior parte delle paure lo sono. "No" mente Alec "Ho solo voglia di stare in piedi."

"Alec, in classe di anatomia, abbiamo imparato che quando un osso si rompe, dopo si forma un callo."

Alec le lancia uno sguardo dubbioso. "Che fastidioso discorso di incoraggiamento. Lo odio."

"No, ascolta ... dopo che un osso si rompe, si forma una struttura callosa attorno. Per un po’ l'osso diventa ancora più forte."

Alec si lecca le labbra, fissando la cima. Ad essere onesti, non è nemmeno tanto alto. "Sì, ok. Ho capito."

Fa un respiro profondo e si arrampica, le barre fredde sotto i palmi sotto le mani. Una volta in cima, non è poi così male. Sembrava molto più alto, quasi irraggiungibile, quando era più giovane. Era stato il ricordo della caduta e del conseguente dolore che lo aveva tenuto stretto nelle sue grinfie per tutti questi anni.

Dall'altra parte del parco, c'è una sagoma scura che inizia a prendere forma.

"Maia?"

Guarda Jace, sentendosi profondamente tradito. Jace si stringe di nuovo nelle spalle.

"Non sapevo quanto fuori dai binari stavi progettando di andare" spiega Jace. "Sembrava saggio avere un po’ di rinforzo."

Maia dice: "Grazie per avermi fatto sapere che ti sei licenziato, stronzo. Mi viene voglia di considerarti uno sfigato che non ha molti amici e non sa come trattarli."

"È giusto" dice Alec e si sposta sulle sbarre per farle spazio.

Lei si arrampica e gli dà un colpetto sul braccio. "Vedi di fare meglio la prossima volta."

"D’accordo."

Raphael arriva dietro di loro.

"Oh, andiamo" grida Alec.

Raphael si acciglia. "Mi ha chiamato lei in caso qualcuno avesse bisogno di trattenerti. Vivo nell'appartamento di sotto. Ma ora che vedo che stai bene, posso andare?"

"Sei il mio strappo per tornare a casa" gli dice Maia. "Quindi, metti il culo a sedere."

"Perché siete tutti qui?" chiede Alec ad alta voce.

"Fai così tanto per tutti gli altri" dice Izzy. "Lasciaci fare questo per te."

"Sì" fa eco Maia. "Non devi avere un esaurimento nervoso da solo."

"Non sto avendo un esaurimento nervoso" insiste Alec. "Sto solo ... pensando."

Raffaello sbuffa rumorosamente. "Dice il ragazzo seduto in un parco giochi alle..." controlla l'orologio " 4 del mattino. Non è affatto un comportamento folle." Si siede su una delle altalene, fissando goffamente le scarpe, probabilmente chiedendosi dove ha sbagliato nella sua vita.

SIAMO SULLA STESSA BARCA, AMICO, pensa Alec.

"Bene" dice Izzy, allungando la mano e agitando la borsetta. "Se dobbiamo rimanere qui, tanto vale fare del nostro meglio." Brandisce un sacchetto di carta marrone e tira fuori un'enorme bottiglia di liquore.

"Potevi portare una bottiglia più grande?" chiede Alec, sconvolto.

"No" risponde allegramente Izzy. "Ci ho provato." Svita il tappo e prende un lungo sorso. Senza una parola, passa la bottiglia a Maia, che osserva l'etichetta con aria interrogativa.

"Acquavite di ciliegie? Sembra una combinazione poco saggia."

"Lo è " dice Izzy facilmente. "Ma fa anche 70 gradi, quindi del gusto te ne freghi abbastanza rapidamente. Sa di cattive decisioni e di sciroppo per la tosse alla ciliegia."

Maia prende un sorso e fa una smorfia. "Pulisce davvero le cavità nasali." Si sporge e la passa a Jace.

Dopo aver bevuto, Jace abbassa lo sguardo sulla bottiglia, come se lo avesse offeso personalmente, quindi la passa ad Alec, che beve.

Izzy ha ragione: sa di mattinate infelici, di cattive scelte e di dolcetti alla ciliegia rancidi sciolti in una vasca di aceto di bassa qualità. Beve ancora senza sapere esattamente perché, il che è fondamentalmente la storia della sua vita finora. Gli ricorda il college, quegli anni tumultuosi a rispettare scadenze arbitrarie sentendosi come se tutti ridessero segretamente di lui. Era stato il suo primo assaggio di libertà, di lontananza dalla sua famiglia, del rendersi conto che era una persona completa al di là del suo cognome. Quegli anni gli hanno insegnato la legge, l’indipendenza e la perseveranza. Lardellati di mancanza di sonno e di ansia da stress.

Crescere richiede così tanto coraggio. È difficile e incredibilmente spaventoso, ma è una cazzo di cavalcata.

Per un po' bevono in silenzio.

"Sai, essere un adulto non è poi questa gran cosa" dice Alec. "Pensavo che ormai mi sarei messo a posto a questo punto."

Non c'è un momento in cui si acquisisce la maturità, si rende conto infelicemente Alec, nessun traguardo finale da tagliare. C'è solo il graduale organizzarsi del mondo e l’inquadrare te stesso in termini che puoi riconoscere e con cui convivere. Nessuno ti consegnerà un'identità o un posto nel mondo. È qualcosa che devi fare per conto tuo.

"Penso che i vent’anni servano a questo" dice Maia. "Devi prendere decisioni stupide e fare cazzate. In quale altro modo puoi essere preparato per i tuoi trenta?"

"Sì," dice Jace a disagio, "ci saremo sicuramente tirati fuori dalla merda per i nostri trent’anni. È così da VECCHI." Ride nervosamente.

Alec sospetta fortemente che non sia vero, ha il subdolo sospetto che la sua vita potrebbe anche essere ancor più incasinata per allora, ma è un'illusione divertente finché dura.

Maia dice: "Una volta ho fatto cadere una ciotola di gelato sul pavimento quando sono inciampata sul mio cane. Ho rotto la ciotola, ma ho accuratamente raccolto il gelato dal mezzo e l'ho mangiato lo stesso."

"Mi sembra pericoloso," mormora Izzy.

"Non giudicarmi" dice Maia. "Era tardi, ero troppo ubriaca per uscire di nuovo, ed era Rocky Road."

"Una volta ho mangiato un calzone che ero sicura fosse rimane nel fondo del frigorifero per un mese" dice tristemente Izzy. "Aveva delle macchie scure. Mi sono detta che era origano. Me la sono cavata".

"Cristo, Izzy" dice Alec dandole una piccola spinta con il piede. Lei gli schiaffeggia la gamba.

"Era tardi ed ero esausta."

"Perché siamo sempre così stanchi?" chiede Maia.

"Perché la vita è dura" dice Alec. "Ma cavolo, passa così in fretta. I nostri vent'anni saranno finiti prima che ce ne accorgiamo. Anche ora, non riesco a credere di essere uscito dal college. Mi sembra ieri che mi stavo trasferendo nella mia stanza al dormitorio e la mamma mi stava facendo la predica sul restare alzato fino a tardi."

Izzy ridacchia. "E sul non farsi distrarre dai ragazzi. Vogliono solo una cosa, sai."

Jace sta sorridendo. "Sei diventato color pomodoro, implorando la mamma di abbassare la voce."

"Siete un branco di stronzi" dice Alec, arrossendo al ricordo. Era così imbarazzato. Avrebbe voluto che il primo anno fosse già finito, per smettere di sentirsi così insopportabilmente a disagio.

Questa è la faccenda dei momenti più dolci della vita, però. Non li riconoscerai mai fino a quando non saranno passati.

"Okay" dice Jace. "Se condividiamo le cose stupide e schifose che abbiamo fatto. A volte, quando non ho fatto il bucato, giro le mutande al rovescio e le indosso per un terzo giorno."

"Scusami" dice Maia. "Indossi la biancheria intima due giorni di fila?"

"Tu no?" chiede Jace, sembrando confuso.

"Non so perché sono qui ad ascoltare le disgustose abitudini di Jace in fatto di igiene" si lamenta Izzy, "quando ho un esame domattina."

"Cosa stai facendo qui?" chiede Alec, sgomento. "Vai a casa e dormi! O meglio ancora, studia."

"Se non sono ancora preparata, non ci riuscirò comunque. Sgobbare non funziona davvero. Inoltre, si tratta solo di buchi del culo. Niente di rilevante. O meglio, anatomia e fisiologia del retto e del tratto digestivo. Ho studiato, ma sai com’è. Andrà bene. Andrà tutto bene."

"Ne sei sicura?" chiede Alec. "Perché mi sembri un po’ fuori."

"Non ho intenzione di mentirti, Alec, la scuola è molto più difficile di quanto pensassi." Preoccupata, prende un altro sorso. "Ma non posso essere bocciata, la mamma ne sarebbe così compiaciuta. Mi ha detto che la doppia specializzazione era un errore."

"Potresti ancora lasciarne una delle due. Solo perché una volta hai preso una decisione non significa che devi arrivare fino in fondo - me l'hai detto tu."

"Cazzo, lo so" geme Izzy. "Le soluzioni sono molto più facili da vedere per gli altri.” Scuote la testa. "Non capisco. Ero una bambina così dotata, che diavolo mi è successo. Sono diventata più stupida?"

Alec ha sempre pensato che tutto fosse così facile per lei. Il fatto è che, se si rimuove la sottile patina di rispettabilità, ognuno ha la sua giusta dose di casini.

"Quindi, stai pensando di diventare un medico per dispetto?" chiede Alec.

"C'è una ragione migliore?"

"C’è, aiutare le persone" dice Maia.  
"Rendere il mondo un posto migliore" interviene Raphael.

"Va bene, sì," dice Izzy in tono sprezzante, agitando la mano nella loro direzione. "Anche quelle cose lì, OVVIAMENTE, ma soprattutto dispetto."

"E pensi che farai tutto questo bevendo alle 4 del mattino?" chiede Alec.

"Dovresti chiedere ad Alec di insegnarti," aggiunge Jace tentando di aiutare. Ha le guance arrossate dall’alcol, il che non è mai un buon segno e di solito precede decisioni sbagliate nella vita. "Sa tutto sui sederi. Un conoscitore del culo, se vuoi. Alcune persone godono bevendo vini pregiati, ma Alec gode per un bel ..."

Alec deve essere davvero ubriaco perché quando va per schiaffeggiare Jace, si sbilancia e finisce per aggrapparsi disperatamente alle sbarre per rimanere dritto. Sente il momento in cui si ribalta e vede il terreno correre verso di lui. Atterra con un morbido oof, fissando le stelle.

"Stai bene amico?" lo chiama piano Jace.

Alec è scioccato nello scoprire che sta EFFETTIVAMENTE bene.

Non è stata nemmeno così lunga, come caduta, solo pochi metri. Il fatto è che la sua paura di cadere era molto peggio della caduta stessa. 

"Sto bene," dice Alec, sedendosi e spolverandosi i jeans.

Si rialza.

"Bene, torna su, allora" dice Jace, gesticolando. "E cerca di non cadere di nuovo sul culo."

Alec si arrampica lentamente. Raphael lo osserva con attenzione e fa un piccolo applauso silenzioso quando Alec si sistema tra Jace e Maia

Jace sembra stanco e non ha nemmeno preso troppo per il culo Alec per essere caduto dalla PALESTRA DEL BAMBINO DELLA GIUNGLA. Alec gli tocca il braccio. "Tutto ok?"

Jace estrae una busta imbottita dalla tasca interna della giacca. "Non sono entrato" dice Jace, spingendo la lettera di rifiuto in direzione di Alec. "Immagino che tu avessi ragione. È stato un errore."

Alec guarda la carta sottile, senza preoccuparsi di leggerla. "La maggior parte delle persone che fanno domanda si stanno esercitando da anni, tu hai appena iniziato."

"Sì, lo so. Eppure, mi sono fatto convincere. Tutti continuavano a dirmi quanto talento avevo."

"E ce l’hai davvero e questa scuola non era quella giusta per te" dice Alec, improvvisamente sicuro. Forse la caduta o l’aver mollato il lavoro dei sogni lo hanno reso audace, o forse è il gallone di liquore al gusto di ciliegia, ma è certo che Jace andrà bene. Più che bene. Probabilmente avrà un suo show sul canale di cucina e sarà cacciato quando farà a pugni in diretta con Mario Batali. Alec non sa come, ma ne è sicuro. A Jace andrà tutto bene. Andrà bene a tutti loro.

Maia può prendersi cura di se stessa. In effetti, si prende cura principalmente di Alec. E Izzy è cresciuta ed è irresponsabile con gli alcoolici. Stanno andando abbastanza bene. Forse questo è il meglio in cui chiunque di loro possa davvero sperare.

C'è così tanta paura nell'ignoto, ma c'è anche una certa bellezza nell'incertezza della vita, la grande possibilità aperta.

"Okay, allora" dice Alec, sfregandosi le mani. "Vinco io il concorso per cretini. Ho fatto sesso al telefono con un uomo che si è rivelato essere il mio capo, poi sono andato a letto con lui, poi lui mi ha offerto un lavoro che ti capita una volta nella vita, e io poi ho lasciato sia lui sia il lavoro." Alec è sorpreso di poterne parlare così liberamente, ma sembra quasi irreale, come se fosse successo a qualcun altro.

"Sapevo che eri una puttana!" esclama Raphael.

"Non sono una puttana," dice Alec, "ma grazie, ragazzo qualunque che conosco a malapena."

"No?" Raphael guarda Maia, che scuote la testa.

"Qualcuno in ufficio ha vinto la scommessa?"

"No," dice Maia con affetto. "Lightwood ci ha sorpreso tutti. Ha l'abitudine di farlo."

Catarina aveva ragione; Alec è una persona sorprendente. Lui sorride un po'.

"Penso che tu abbia fatto bene a lasciare il lavoro, Alec" dice Maia. "Non eri felice lì. Non lo saresti mai stato."

È gratificante sapere che aveva ragione, eppure fa ancora un po' male. È la strana euforia di chiudersi una strada e scommettere che ne salti fuori una migliore. La vita non offre garanzie, ma alcune cose valgono il rischio.

Il fallimento è inevitabile. Fallirai più volte di quante riuscirai. Ma il modo di affrontare il fallimento definisce la traiettoria della tua vita. E l'unico modo per evitare il fallimento è non provarci affatto. 

"E Magnus?"

Maia ride.

"Ehi, adesso" dice debolmente Alec.

"Mi dispiace" dice Maia tra un rantolo e l’altro, non sembrando affatto dispiaciuta. "Hai fatto sesso al telefono con Bane per tutto questo tempo e hai lavorato due piani sotto di lui, non posso, letteralmente non ce la faccio con voi due."

Jace passa ad Alec la bottiglia, che è vuota in maniera preoccupante. "Anche io penso che sia stata la scelta giusta. Voi due eravate fottuti fin dall'inizio. Meglio ricominciare da capo."

C'è modo di ricominciare da capo, però? Va bene liberarsi dalla continua ossessione di rincorrere di una carriera che non hai mai desiderato, ma alcune cose rimangono.

Alec chiude gli occhi e vede un lampo, sente il tocco leggero di labbra contro le sue. Sente il rumore degli anelli contro il vetro e le sottili dita di Magnus che attorcigliano le ciocche dei suoi capelli scuri, il suo corpo pesante e rassicurante, mentre ride piano nell'orecchio di Alec e diceva: -NON PENSAVI CHE AVESSI CHIUSO CON TE, VERO?-

Alec si chiede quanto tempo ci vorrà perché smetta di fare male.

Tra di loro, si passano silenziosamente la bottiglia e guardano il sole sorgere all'orizzonte. Essere un adulto non è migliore o peggiore, è solo un altro stato dell'essere. Tutto quello che possono è fare il meglio possibile e quello che succederà dopo, che succeda. Le correnti forti vanno sempre e solo in una direzione.

"Oh mio Dio" dice Izzy. "Siamo adulti adesso."

"Già" dice Jace.

"Brinderò a questo." Maia solleva la bottiglia alle labbra.

Alec si toglie il cappotto, sorpreso da quanto la temperatura stia salendo. Le stagioni stanno cambiando.

L'infanzia è ufficialmente finita. Sono adulti. Sono pronti ad affrontare il mondo e a riplasmarlo a loro immagine.

E sono sbronzi.

"Allora, chi vuole chiamare un Uber?" chiede Alec.

"Qualcuno dovrebbe assolutamente farlo" dice Maia.

\---

Alec si rigira nel letto, odiando un po' la sua vita. Alla fine ha preso un Uber, ma l'autista ha trascorso tutto il viaggio a leccarsi le labbra e a chiedere ad Alec quanto era alto. Quando lui e Jace erano riusciti a catapultarsi nel loro appartamento, Jace aveva aperto la porta e l’aveva tenuta per Alec con uno gesto galante, chiamandolo FIGONE ALTO e SEXY.

Alec si gratta la pancia, guardandosi intorno e chiedendosi cosa lo abbia svegliato dal suo sonno ansioso da ubriaco. Sul comodino, il suo telefono è illuminato per una chiamata persa.

Dal momento che tutti coloro che potrebbero contattarlo sono nel suo stesso stato pietoso, il suo cuore fa un balzo. E se fosse Magnus?

È sorpreso e non deluso sentendo che il messaggio viene dall'ufficio del difensore pubblico. Aveva presentato domanda verso la fine del suo tirocinio, non aspettandosi davvero di essere richiamato. Se ne era praticamente dimenticato.

Alec si alza per prepararsi una tazza di caffè e iniziare la giornata, ascoltando la segreteria telefonica mentre fa cadere due fette di pane nel tostapane. Quasi lascia cadere il telefono quando sente che hanno esaminato la sua domanda e sono molto interessati.

Fuori dalla finestra, il sole è alto e splendente nel cielo blu chiaro. La macchina del caffè torna in vita sibilando. Senza che se ne sia accorto, l'inverno è passato. Accende la radio, ascoltando a metà le previsioni del tempo.

Promette di essere una bella giornata.

\---

Alec arriva al colloquio con venti imbarazzanti minuti di anticipo. L'esterno dell'edificio sembra a posto, prestigioso, davvero, ma l'interno si sta sgretolando, cadendo a pezzi.  
La sala d'aspetto è una triste mescolanza di sedie spaiate, con bambini e adulti in attesa. Una donna dall'aspetto scontroso in un ufficetto buio con la scrivania piena di post-it gli fa una smorfia quando arriva.

"Alec Lightwood. Sono qui per un colloquio."

"Sì, sì, trovati un posto a sedere" dice, rispondendo al telefono, e lo saluta distrattamente.

Lui vaga verso la sala di attesa, raddrizzandosi la cravatta. Sceglie un posto vuoto accanto a una bambina.

La donna seduta accanto a lei si alza e si allontana.

Alec si guarda intorno, aspettandosi di vedere un genitore, ma tutti sono occupati o al telefono. La ragazzina lo sta ancora guardando, con occhi scuri pieni di aspettativa.  
"Uh, ciao," dice Alec goffamente. Gli piacciono i bambini, ma ha poca esperienza di interazione con loro al di fuori di quelli più vicini a lui.  
Lei batte di nuovo le palpebre.

Alec si morde il labbro e si avvicina. "Hola? Hablas Español?”

Lei gli sorride e lui nota che le mancano due incisivi. Va bene, è piuttosto carina. A quanto pare, parlare con un bambino è come parlare con qualsiasi altra persona, sebbene piccola. Lei si arrampica sul lato della sedia, le mani avvolte attorno al bracciolo.

"Bonita bufanda," dice, toccando la frangia sulla sua sciarpa colorata e lavorata a mano. Qualcuno l'ha fatta per lei, gliel’ha avvolta con cura attorno al collo, e le ha intrecciato alla francese i capelli scuri, legandoli con un nastro rosa.

Qualcuno la ama, pensa lui, un po' invidioso.

"Gracias" dice lei timidamente.

"Dónde está tu madre?"

"Alexander Lightwood?" chiama una donna, torreggiando su di lui. Si sposta i capelli dietro l'orecchio, scrutando gli appunti.

Alec fa un piccolo sussulto. "Sì, sono io."

Lei gli porge la mano e Alec la prende, alzandosi in piedi. "Sono Dot. Sarò io a farti il colloquio."

"Quella bambina--"

"Sta bene. Jennie la sta tenendo d'occhio. Il suo custode è uscito per un momento e la riporteremo indietro presto."

"Da sola?"

“Lavoriamo con molti bambini qui. Non sono sempre sono assegnati a un avvocato durante il procedimento di espulsione."

"Espulsione? Sono bambini ."

"Facciamo il possibile con risorse limitate. Siamo sommersi di ricorsi da organizzazioni non profit e tribunali familiari. È pazzesco, lo so." Dot si gira a guardare la piccola, che sta seguendo attentamente Alec con gli occhi. "Sembra che si sia presa una cotta per te." Sfoglia le carte. Il suo curriculum. Solo due pagine, ma ha dovuto tirar fuori un mucchio di stronzate per ottenere quella lunghezza. "Quindi, uno stage presso Fell & Bane? Piuttosto prestigioso. Non posso dire che abbiamo molti di voi qui. Voi ragazzi, finite più che altro a gestire fondi speculativi e società private. Puoi dirmi perché sei interessato a lavorare qui? "

Alec non sa perché abbia fatto domanda. Vuole lavorare e loro cercano sempre gente, ma quale follia notturna alimentata dal panico lo ha spinto a fare domanda qui? Sono a corto di personale. Può azzardare l’ipotesi che la paga sia modesta e gli orari lunghi. È a chilometri di distanza da quello che suo padre vuole da lui e da ciò che Alec ha sempre immaginato per se stesso.

Lui guarda di nuovo la bambina e la immagina presentarsi da sola ad una udienza di espulsione; piccola, a malapena in grado di vedere oltre il tavolo, e a mille chilometri dalla persona che la amava abbastanza da farle una sciarpa. Nessuno dovrebbe affrontare da solo una cosa simile e Alec ha il potere di cambiare le cose, anche se solo per una manciata di persone.

Pensa a vite che si incrociano, possibilità, casualità. L'anno trascorso gli ha insegnato come aiutare se stesso, ma se lo avesse imparato in modo da poter aiutare anche gli altri? 

Dopo tutto, la vita non ha alcun significato reale tranne quello che le dai tu.

All'improvviso, Alec sa, da qualche parte dentro di sé, che vuole questo lavoro. Si sente giusto in un modo che non provava da molto tempo. 

È un cazzo di vero posto di merda, ma sente che potrebbe essere casa sua.

Si raddrizza la cravatta e fa un respiro profondo, seguendo Dot nel suo angusto ufficio. 

Su una parete, ci sono disegni fatti dai bambini, lettere di ringraziamento in ogni lingua. 

"È una specie di lunga storia. Vedi, sono diventato un avvocato perché mio padre voleva che lo diventassi ..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultimo capitolo, non metto avvisi, pensate solo a godere della meravigliosa scrittura di Femme Fatale
> 
> PS: Mi macherà questa storia xx buona lettura

Essere un difensore d’ufficio è un lavoro duro. 

Alec ha più clienti di quanti ne possa gestire, la paga fa schifo e lui sta covando in silenzio un'ulcera grande come il Kansas. Ma è felice.

Martedì torna a casa dopo una lunga giornata di lavoro e trova Jace seduto sul divano, a fissare una busta.

Alec gliela strappa di mano, con un sopracciglio alzato mentre legge la scritta. "Hai fatto domanda alla CIA?"

"Culinary Institute of America. Ironia della sorte, hanno una sede a Singapore."

La busta è pesante e spessa in modo rassicurante. Di solito per le comunicazioni di rifiuto usano la carta scadente. "Vuoi che faccia io gli onori di casa?" chiede Alec.

Jace gli afferra il polso, le dita che gli affondano nella pelle, le nocche bianche. "E se non fossi entrato?"

Alec lo guarda intensamente. "Allora ti rialzerai e farai domanda da un’altra parte."

Jace fa un respiro affannoso. "Dio, sei diventato davvero insopportabile da quando hai iniziato il tuo nuovo lavoro e hai trovato uno scopo nella tua vita. Quando avrai un ragazzo, diventerai così compiaciuto che dovrò soffocarti nel sonno.”

Alec apre la busta e tira fuori la lettera. "Mi dispiace, amico, non ce l’hai fatta."

Jace si affloscia sui cuscini. "Dici sul serio?"

"No" dice Alec. "Ora cosa mi farai nel sonno?"

"STRONZO!"

"Congratulazioni" dice Alec sorridendo.

"Bene," dice Jace con nonchalance. "Sapevo che sarei entrato. Sono fantastico."

"Si, certo."

"Non dicevo sul serio riguardo al fidanzato,” dice Jace serio. "Spero davvero che tu possa incontrare qualcuno e fare del sesso totalmente dolce e incredibilmente silenzioso, che io non sia obbligato ad ascoltare."

"Grazie" dice Alec seccamente.

"Dovrai trovare qualcuno a cui vada bene uscire con uno che fa sesso al telefono."

"In realtà " dice esitante Alec "Penso di aver praticamente finito con la hotline. La maggior parte delle notti sono troppo occupato e non voglio espandere il mio plafond miei clienti."

Mantiene ancora un gruppetto di clienti fedeli, quelli che hanno davvero bisogno di lui, ma si stanno allontanando, uno per uno, e non può dire che gli dispiaccia. Quando non hanno più bisogno di lui, significa che sono finalmente liberi.

"Stai per appendere al chiodo le cuffie? Dio, è la fine di un'era. È come una spogliarellista che appende il perizoma. Tempi tristi."

"Paragoni poco lusinghieri a parte, non devi essere al lavoro?"

"Sì, voglio chiamare Iz e dirglielo prima di uscire."

"Chiama anche la mamma" gli dice Alec.

"Pensi che ..." Jace sembra a disagio. Non le ha detto che sta cambiando scuola.

"Sarà orgogliosa di te, Jace."

La scorsa settimana Alec ha comprato un paio di completi nuovi che gli stanno meglio e ora che può permettersi di farli lavare a secco - a malapena , i dipendenti pubblici non hanno esattamente molta disponibilità di contanti - i completi durano più a lungo, sembrano più eleganti. Probabilmente, il suo yacht fatto di soldi è definitivamente fuori dalla sua portata. Venerdì scorso, sua madre è venuta a vedere il suo nuovo ufficio. Era sicuro che avrebbe avuto da ridire sulla sua sistemazione così modesta. Invece, ha detto quanto fosse orgogliosa di lui.

Non importa quanto dici a te stesso che non hai bisogno dell'approvazione dei tuoi genitori, significa ancora qualcosa averla.

Alec si dirige nella sua camera da letto, dove sul comò sono appoggiate le cuffie. Le prende, rigirandolole tra le mani e le mette nel cassetto.

\---

Mercoledì mattina, va al lavoro presto. 

Gli piacciono queste ore prima che l'intero ufficio precipiti nella follia. Lungo la strada, sorseggia il suo caffè - troppo dolce, sembra che gli rivesta la bocca lasciando un rivestimento.

Non c’è mai verso che gli preparino il suo ordine come lo chiede e lui è troppo di fretta e troppo imbarazzato per correggerli.

C'è un’unica segretaria per l'intero ufficio, quindi è lei a prendergli i messaggi e a fissare alcuni dei suoi appuntamenti. Quando ha troppo da fare, gli trasmette un messaggio generico e lui richiama per fissare un orario. Va alla sua scrivania, dove trova la propria pila di messaggi e li riporta nel suo ufficio angusto.

Ha nuovi contatti informali in tutta la città. Non è che a breve potrà ricattare un senatore, ma può sicuramente liberarsi da una multa – il che, Alec fra sé crede sia assai più utile.

Esamina l'elenco dei nomi sulla lista, la pila disordinata di posta, il programma degli appuntamenti di oggi e quelli che ha bisogno di ricontrollare. 

Un appuntamento fissato oggi alle 11:00 attira la sua attenzione.

Torna alla prima pagina.

M.B.

\---

Jennie gli fa sapere che il suo appuntamento delle undici è arrivato, e Alec le dice di farlo entrare. Nel frattempo, traffica nervosamente fra i mucchi scomposti di carte sulla scrivania cercando di riordinarle in analoghi mucchi, ma esteticamente più piacevoli, cerca di fare qualcosa per il suo vestito perennemente sgualcito, ma subito lascia perdere, tanto è inutile. Lui è quello che è e Magnus non lo ha mai giudicato per questo.

La porta si apre e Magnus entra, con in mano due tazze di caffè, che posa sull’orlo della scrivania di Alec. Magnus ha l’aria di stare bene. Abito leggero con una camicia lavanda sotto, niente cravatta, colletto aperto. Lo sguardo di Alec scende là dove spunta la clavicola, con lo stomaco che si contorce sgradevolmente. E la bocca asciutta.

"Hai idea di quanto sia stato difficile rintracciarti?" dice Magnus, sembrando turbato. Si siede di fronte ad Alec e improvvisamente, Alec è profondamente imbarazzato dalla generale inadeguatezza del suo ufficio, dalla misteriosa macchia sulla sedia. Magnus è troppo elegante per l'ufficio; sembra una sfinge in una lettiera.

Alec si pizzica il naso. "No, perché non me lo dici?"

"Non molto" ammette Magnus. "Maia mi ha detto dove eri andato il giorno dopo."

Alec controlla l'orologio. Magnus è tornato nella sua vita da 30 secondi e lui si sente già come se stesse precipitando, lacerando l'atmosfera, soggetto unicamente all'attrazione gravitazionale di Magnus. Alec ha appena accettato che alcune persone nella sua vita abbiano quell'effetto su di lui. 

"Perché sei qui?" chiede.

"Beh, quando ho scoperto che avevi lasciato lo studio, ero furioso. Scopare e scappare non è bello, Alexander." Magnus si sta studiando le unghie, ma poi dà ad Alec uno sguardo acuto. "Ma poi ho capito che sono venuto a letto con te sapendo che c’era un'offerta di lavoro in ballo. Certo, non stavo esattamente pensando lucidamente in quel momento ..."

"Non ti biasimo" dice Alec.

Magnus appoggia i palmi delle mani sui braccioli e rimane immobile, le labbra compresse con aria infelice. "Sono io che biasimo me stesso."

Sembra vergognarsi ed è una cosa che Alec odia.

È una strana inversione dei loro ruoli. Alec è quello seduto sulla sedia da ufficio a valutare Magnus. Tranne il fatto che invece di essere circondato da eleganti mobili in cima ad un grattacielo, Alec è infilato in un minuscolo ufficio con una scrivania che sospetta sia stata progettata per una persona più bassa di almeno 15 centimetri. Le sue ginocchia continuano a sbattere contro il ripiano e se abbassa di più la sedia, le gambe le deve raccogliere sotto, per stare dietro la scrivania. È un bel casino, peggiorato dal poster rovinato di un gatto appeso al ramo di un albero con le parole TIENI DURO! In una scritta penzoloni al di sotto. Lasciato da un precedente occupante, è un altro strato di vecchi effetti personali accatastati l'uno sull'altro, come se l'ufficio fosse un sito archeologico vivente, fino ad arrivare allo strano odore di cavolo che indugia nei giorni di pioggia. Alec ci sta aggiungendo i suoi tocchi personali; disegni infantili, commoventi lettere di ringraziamento, una scatola di cioccolatini nel cassetto della scrivania, da cui pesca infelicemente quando perde una causa.

Alec non ha fatto nulla di male lasciando il lavoro a Fell & Bane, ma tutte le azioni hanno conseguenze. E alcune di queste conseguenze sono pagate da altre persone.

"Non dovresti." dice Alec.

Magnus si sposta sulla sedia, facendo una smorfia. Alec ci si è seduto sopra; è un posto terribilmente scomodo. Dot dice che è stato fatto apposta. Il precedente occupante dell'ufficio credeva che se le sedie fossero state scomode, le persone sarebbero state meno propense a indugiare.

"Stavo per lasciarti in pace a vivere la tua vita, ma poi mi è capitato di parlare con la mia cara amica, Dorothea. Ci siamo laureati insieme alla facoltà di legge."

"Chi?"

"Dot" dice Magnus, dandogli uno sguardo strano. "A volte mi passa dei casi, manda roba che l'ufficio non riesce a gestire. Ma questa volta non riusciva a smettere di parlare di un nuovo giovane avvocato di successo" dice sedendosi. "Un tizio di nome Chad."

Alec dà una botta sulla scrivania. "Non me la lascerai mai passare vero?."

"No" dice Magnus, "non lo farò."

"Non sapevo che lavorassi pro bono" dice Alec, scegliendo di ignorare la precedente dichiarazione di Magnus.

"So che non hai un'opinione del tutto positiva del diritto societario, non che possa biasimarti dopo lo stage che ti ho fatto fare, ma non siamo tutti squali senza cuore."

"Non l'ho mai creduto."

"Ho smantellato l'intero programma" dice improvvisamente Magnus. "Ci limitiamo ad assumere nuovi laureati."

"Non dovevi farlo" dice Alec. "Tutte i grandi studi assumono stagisti."

"Penso di avertelo già detto in precedenza, ma vale la pena ripeterlo. Il fatto di far parte della cultura aziendale non lo rende giusto. Mi vergogno di non essermi mai interessato ai tirocinanti prima d’ora. Mi ero convinto che fossero grati di essere lì. E che quel prestigio fosse un pagamento sufficiente. Invece non lo era."

"Io sono stato incredibilmente grato" sottolinea Alec, non del tutto scortese " ma mi sarebbe anche piaciuto avere da mangiare e non essere terrorizzato all'idea di diventare un senzatetto.”

"Sì, finalmente l’ho capito. A quanto pare, tutti i partner odiavano il programma di tirocinio, ma ognuno di noi pensava che agli altri piacesse" dice Magnus. "A proposito, volevo offrirti un lavoro."

Alec non riesce a nascondere la sua sorpresa. "Cosa? Perché?"

"Ti ho assunto per il programma di tirocinio" dice Magnus. "Avevi ottimi voti, buone attività extra scolastiche, una buona tesi." Tende la mano, con il palmo rivolto verso l'alto, un po’ perplesso. "Non so, mi sembravi uno giusto. Chissà perché accadono queste cose?"

La notte della festa, Alec aveva preso la decisione giusta. Può vederlo chiaramente, adesso. Se fosse rimasto allo studio, se lo sarebbe sempre chiesto. Ogni volta che fosse capitato un caso importante, ogni apprezzamento che si fosse guadagnato, si sarebbe chiesto se lo meritava davvero. 

Non avrebbe potuto vivere la sua vita in quel modo.

"Sono pronto ad offrirti un generoso stipendio iniziale e una posizione con tutti i benefici. Faresti rapporto direttamente a Catarina, sotto la supervisione di Ragnor. Non avremmo nulla a che fare l'uno con l'altro in ditta, quindi nessuno potrebbe accusarci di rapporti illeciti.”

È tentato di accettare l'offerta e scappare, potrebbe comprarsi un centinaio di completi spiegazzati, ma mentre Alec si guarda intorno, le pile di carte ammucchiate a casaccio sulla sua scrivania, le sedie macchiate di fronte, si rende conto di sentirsi in pace, felice. 

Non può rinunciare a questo per un lavoro più comodo e una busta paga più robusta. C'è qualcosa di incredibilmente rasserenante nel sapere che è ancora la decisione giusta.

"Grazie, ma — in realtà sono felice qui."

"Ne sei proprio sicuro?" chiede Magnus, fissando una ciotola posizionata nell'angolo del pavimento dell’ufficio, che serve a raccogliere l'acqua che cade dal soffitto nei giorni di pioggia. Alec ha scoperto che finché la svuota ogni ora, non c'è problema.

"Lo sono " dice fermamente Alec, sorpreso di scoprire che è vero.

"Allora, posso chiederti qualcos'altro?"

"Certamente."

"Prenderesti in considerazione di uscire con me? So che non ci siamo sempre coordinati adeguatamente."

"Il nostro tempismo è stato pessimo " dice Alec senza mezzi termini.

"Vero" riconosce Magnus. "Ma la speranza sboccia eterna. E se almeno non ci provo, non mi chiamo più Magnus Agatha Bane."

"Cazzo ... davvero ?"

Magnus ride. "No, ma avresti dovuto vedere la tua faccia."

"Non sei preoccupato che ti faccia causa per molestie sessuali?"

"Non avrei mai--"

"Anch'io sono un avvocato" lo interrompe Alec. "So che il pensiero ti è passato in mente dopo la festa. Non saresti un bravo avvocato, se non lo avessi fatto."

"L’ho fatto, per un breve momento" dice Magnus sobriamente, "ma ti conosco e mi fido di te."

Alec conosce Magnus abbastanza bene da sapere esattamente quanto vale la sua fiducia. In così poco tempo, la loro storia è già così complicata, disseminata di mine antiuomo e cicatrici.

Il silenzio si allunga scomodo tra loro e Magnus si guarda intorno, un po' imbarazzato.

"Beh, probabilmente dovrei andare." Spinge indietro la sedia e si alza per uscire.

Alec potrebbe lasciarlo andare via di nuovo, e Magnus glielo permetterebbe, come ha sempre fatto. Quando Alec aveva percepito la differenza di potere tra loro, Magnus l’aveva lentamente bilanciata verso di lui, permettendogli di avvicinarsi e allontanarsi come voleva. Ha creduto in Alec, lo ha sostenuto. E Alec gli ha fatto esattamente una promessa, che ora ha infranto almeno due volte.

Alec aveva detto che non lo avrebbe lasciato.

"Ehi, Magnus?"

Magnus si gira, la mano già sulla maniglia della porta.

"Stacco dal lavoro alle sette. Hai il mio numero. Chiamami."

\---

Dopo che Magnus se ne è andato, Alec guarda il poster strappato, il gattino affranto. 

TIENI DURO.

"Ci sto provando" dice Alec al gatto. È così allettante desiderare il finale perfetto, il bacio da favola. Ma non è così che funziona la vita.

Si rende conto che Magnus ha lasciato il caffè nell'angolo della scrivania, intatto. Uno porta scritto MAGNUS , l'altro ALEXANDER . Alec prende il suo, tracciando con le dita lo scarabocchio affrettato e bevendo un sorso. È perfetto, profumato e ricco.

Anche prima che Magnus sapesse come prendeva il suo caffè, lo amava. Aveva cercato di dirglielo, ma Alec non aveva voluto sentirlo. Non era pronto.

FANCULO, pensa Alec. Magnus aveva ragione, prima. Si conoscono. Conoscono ciò che conta, comunque.

Alec aveva pensato che non sarebbero mai stati sullo stesso piano. Lui sarebbe sempre stato lo stronzo che era andato a letto con il suo capo, lo squallido operatore di sesso telefonico, ma Magnus non lo ha mai, MAI trattato in quel modo. Alec era troppo scontento della sua vita, troppo insicuro di se stesso per accettare quello che Magnus gli stava offrendo.

È vero che non è possibile trovare il completamento di sé in un'altra persona, ma non devi essere perfetto per qualcuno che ti ama. È un errore crudele il pensare che devi amare te stesso per essere amato in cambio.

Alec non ha mai veramente amato se stesso, e non è sicuro se lo farà mai.

Non ci sono garanzie di vivere sempre felici e contenti, ci si può solo scommettere sopra.

Alec si alza dalla sua scrivania, mentre la sedia si abbatte sul pavimento alle sue spalle, e corre fuori dal suo ufficio angusto, oltre una sala d'aspetto piena di gente attonita e fuori dalle porte d’ingresso. Il sole è luminoso, brillante sul cemento. Gli alberi stanno sbocciando. Primavera in piena fioritura.

Alec si prende un momento per orientarsi, e pensa a quanto tempo impiegherebbe a prendere un taxi fino allo studio di Magnus mentre scende le scale.

Quando arriva in fondo, vede Magnus per strada, la mano sulla portiera di un taxi.

"Ehi, Magnus," grida Alec. Magnus si gira e lo vede. "Non chiamarmi."

Per una frazione di secondo Magnus appare ferito, prima che la sua espressione si distenda. "Capisco."

È in piedi di fronte a Magnus, che ha il capo inclinato verso di lui, e Alec adora questo viso, questo uomo, ed è disperatamente stanco di combattere quel sentimento.

Forse possono rimanere qui in questo strano incrocio di vita, bloccati da qualche parte tra il destino e la sorte, dove due uomini feriti possono rimanere, incasinando continuamente tutto e mentendo, perché è quello che fanno le persone ferite. Possono invece creare un rifugio per se stessi e per gli altri in questo tranquillo momento di accettazione del fatto che, nonostante tutti i loro fallimenti e le incomprensioni, staranno perfettamente bene. 

No, cancella tutto.

Staranno FAVOLOSAMENTE bene.

Come se fosse seduto alla sua vecchia scrivania da Fell & Bane, guardando attraverso il cannocchiale del suo futuro, questa particolare versione di futuro è luminosa tanto quanto quella era oscura. Vuole addormentarsi con Magnus e svegliarsi accanto a lui. Vuole mangiare con lui e parlare delle loro giornate, discutere dei casi e lamentarsi dei clienti. Vuole tutto questo. E forse per la prima volta nella sua vita, crede davvero di poter avere tutto, se solo lascerà perdere ciò che pensava dovesse sembrare.  
Potrebbe avere una bella vita, se solo avrà il coraggio di afferrarla. E Alec è molte cose, ma non è mai stato un codardo.

Alec lo bacia. Magnus fa un piccolo rumore, un braccio che avvolge la vita di Alec per attirarlo più vicino, sempre più vicino, finché ci sono solo loro due, in piedi vicino alla strada, le labbra morbide di Magnus che scivolano sulle sue.

Il tassista impreca a gran voce e si stacca dal marciapiede.

Alec si tira indietro, la fronte appoggiata a quella di Magnus, e dice: "Vieni dopo il lavoro. Niente telefonate."

"Cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea?" chiede Magnus, sembrando cautamente fiducioso.

Per tutto questo tempo, Alec si è preoccupato del perché Magnus lo avesse scelto, tante volte. La verità è che Alec potrebbe non capire mai del tutto e non è necessario. Pensa che il motivo per cui si sono scelti l'un l'altro sia meno importante, rispetto all’averlo effettivamente fatto. Non stanno lavorando per costruire qualcosa di reale. Ce l’hanno già. È sempre stato vero.

Alec è anche spiacevolmente consapevole di non aver mai scelto Magnus in cambio, fino ad ora.

"Cosa mi volevi dire la sera della festa? Nel tuo ufficio, quando ti ho interrotto. Mi hai chiesto come potevo non saperlo."

Magnus agita la mano in un piccolo gesto elaborato. Alec si chiede quante persone abbia distratto in questo modo in precedenza. "È stato tanto tempo fa, quasi non me lo ricordo."

"Stronzate" bisbiglia Alec.

Il respiro di Magnus si blocca. Quante volte Magnus ha fatto finta di stare bene, ha fatto finta di aver bisogno di spazio, ha FATTO FINTA - e la gente ci ha creduto, compreso Alec?

"Ti amo" dice Alec, alzando le mani per accarezzargli il viso. Gli bacia la punta del naso per osservare il modo in cui Magnus lo arriccia, la punta delle orecchie che diventano rosso vivo. Il suo sorriso timido e incerto. "Ti adoro."

Magnus alza la faccia verso la bocca di Alec, sospirando dolcemente mentre Alec bacia entrambe le sue guance arrossate, il morbido lembo di pelle accanto alla sua bocca.

Un ciliegio accanto a loro perde alcuni dei suoi fiori nella leggera brezza, uno specie di pioggia di coriandoli puzzolenti rosa pallido. Dei musicisti di strada lì vicino cantano una versione acustica e spoglia di una canzone pop. Qualcuno sta urlando che la fine del mondo è vicina. Il sole è splendente, gli uccelli chiacchierano e niente di tutto ciò ha importanza.

"Sei la mia prima scelta", dice Alec, "ora e sempre."

"Io--" dice Magnus, con voce rotta. Deglutisce, il labbro inferiore tremante e gonfio per i baci. Si schiarisce la gola. "Io provo ... la stessa cosa. Per te. Uh."

"Parole caute, avvocato" dice seccamente Alec. "Capisco perché ha avuto così tanto successo."

"Ad essere onesti, sono generalmente più preparato per i casi in giudizio. Di solito loro non mi inseguono giù per le scale e non chiedono di essere baciati."

"La prossima volta ti darò maggiore preavviso." Alec sta ancora cullando il viso di Magnus, e le mani di lui poggiano lievi sopra le sue, le dita intrecciate. Finalmente hanno capito e Alec si sente leggero come una piuma, nuovo di zecca e pieno di speranza.

"Non credo che avrei mai potuto essere preparato a te."

"Mi è stato detto che sono un ragazzo piuttosto sorprendente" dice Alec. 

A malincuore, lascia andare Magnus. Probabilmente non gli rimane molto della sua pausa pranzo.

Magnus tossisce e dice con un sorriso tremulo e furbetto: "Sai, abito qui vicino."

"Ho solo un'ora per il pranzo" gli dice Alec con rammarico. "Un’altra volta?"

"Potresti cancellare i tuoi appuntamenti?" La voce di Magnus è piena di speranza in modo commovente. Le sue mani si aggrappano inconsciamente al davanti della giacca di Alec come se stesse per attirarlo in un altro bacio, come se non ne avesse mai abbastanza.

Ad essere onesti, gli appuntamenti di oggi non sono terribilmente urgenti. Alec non deve andare in tribunale, solo un po’ di verifiche che potrebbero essere facilmente riprogrammate, ma ...

Oh, fanculo tutto, semplicemente alcune cose sono più importanti. Alec tira fuori il telefono e fa sapere a Jennie che resterà fuori per il resto della giornata. Scrive a Jace di lasciarlo in pace, pena la morte, non è permessa alcuna nessuna crisi personale o esoterica. 

Saltare il lavoro, ignorare i problemi del mondo - non è sicuramente un cosa matura, responsabile e adulta da fare.

Ma essere adulti è sopravvalutato.

Alec bacia di nuovo Magnus. "Allora portami a casa" mormora.


End file.
